


baby, we will be alright

by xies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lee Jeno, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Jaemin is emotionally constipated, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, So slow that it was painful to write, Switching, Top Na Jaemin, jeno is a sweetheart, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xies/pseuds/xies
Summary: "So, Jaemin," Jeno says, voice low, confident. "Wanna get out of here?"Jaemin laughs, breathless. The pool of heat on the pitch of his stomach is becoming hard to ignore. Jeno looks gorgeous, lips red from all the kissing, eyebrows raised, inquiring, and he knows he has to say yes. "Eager one, are you?" he teases, a glint of mischievousness on his eyes."Is that a no?" Jeno asks, pouting, but his eyes are still smiling at him."That's ahell yes.”(or jaemjen fwb au where Jaemin is a player, no strings attached. He meets Jeno at a college party, and everything goes downhill afterwards.)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 54
Kudos: 582
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	baby, we will be alright

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [детка, мы будем в порядке](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470226) by [chaeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeternum/pseuds/chaeternum)



> hey! this has been my baby for over 4 months and i can't believe it's finally done! the wc kinda got out of hand a bit ;; this definitely will be my longest fic ever lol  
> i want to say thank you to z for correcting all my grammar mistakes, v for beta'ing this monster in like two weeks and always being awesome, and i and r for hearing me out when i needed to scream about this late at night. finally, thank you t, for so many things that i can't even start listing here.
> 
> this was written for 00 line fic fest, prompt #00240!  
> to the prompter, i rlly hope i did your prompt justice TT  
> here's the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2FFk6E5Vw8XErfzOqzRwDw?si=nLmSMVucTYmT5gfHdDi4vQ)!  
> the college system is kind of a mix between the one i experienced and what i think i know of usa's colleges. as a law student, it was fun to write jaemin!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Jaemin is done with his finals the same day Donghyuck is —on a cold, windy Friday afternoon, and that can only possibly mean one thing: partying, dancing, getting wasted, and, if possible, finding someone he can spend the night with.

He didn't get any sleep last night, studying until his eyes hurt and his head was buzzing. Criminal law wasn't hard at all, but he had screwed up on his first test, and he needed a very good grade to pass the course with a decent grade. He had a GPA to maintain, so he sat in front of his desk, with all his papers and notes spread out messily, and drank more coffee than in his whole life, spending the last three nights trying to learn everything he didn't in the semester.

He had done well. And since it was his last final, the night was exclusively reserved for celebrating the end of the semester. It was well deserved. Now, he only needs a nap, and then they can be off to Mark's party.

* * *

Hours later, he finds himself lost in a sea of people.

The cup on his hand is now almost empty. The beer isn’t the best and he doesn’t like alcohol that much, but Jaemin felt like it was appropriate to end the semester on the right terms. He downs the rest of his beer on one go, and tries to navigate between the people to head to the kitchen. The party was already at its peak, people going crazy over some EDM song, and he just needed another drink before fully diving in.

Now more than ever he thanks Donghyuck's boyfriend, Mark, because the party is amazing. Mark's place is perfect for partying, even if it was a fifteen minute drive from campus, because it’s more spacious than the average college student place. The living room is filled with music and laughter, and Jaemin was beaming. He could feel the heat rising on his body, even though it was almost winter, and he hadn't danced at all yet.

When he enters the kitchen, he finds Renjun in the corner, chatting excitedly with another student in fluent Chinese. The other boy was tall, skinny jeans accentuating his long figure, even when he was leaning against the counter. Jaemin smiles, happy to see Renjun, and walks over to say hi. He hugs Renjun, who smiles and frowns at the same time, like whenever Jaemin gets too affectionate with him.

He looks over to the tall boy.

"Jaemin, this is Yukhei," Renjun announces, as the guy bows. "Yukhei, this is Jaemin, a pain in the ass," he continues.

Jaemin pouts, lips turning downwards, as Yukhei extends a hand at him and grins. Jaemin decides that the Yukhei guy looked as handsome as he looked nice and warm with that smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Jaemin greets him, wrapping the guys hand with his own, to then turn to face his friend.

"Renjun-ah, I haven't seen you in forever!" he exclaims, leaning against the counter next to Yukhei and looking at Renjun, pouting again.

Renjun laughs. "Jaemin, we see each other like, every other day," he replies, taking a sip from the cup he’s holding.

"Yes, but I barely get to see you during finals season!" he complains.

"Stop whining, we had two classes together this semester," Renjun chides, gritting his teeth. Jaemin laughs while squeezing Renjun’s arm softly.

"Okay, meanie. How was crim today?" he asks, turning around to grab one of the beers from the cooler on the floor.

"It was fine. But honestly, I just never want to see crim law again. I could never work on that. It's _a lot_. I'd rather be working with taxes, and I _hate_ taxes," he complains, frowning again and almost pouting, and Jaemin thinks Renjun looks deadly cute like this, puffy pink lips, orange yellow hoodie and tiny round gold glasses.

"I'm sorry, but crim is one hundred times better than tax law, it’s a fact. And you can still earn a lot of money, even as a prosecutor,” Jaemin says, pinching Renjun’s cheeks as he passes him the can of beer. Renjun rolls his eyes at him, but he opens the can anyways, pouring beer on the cup Jaemin was holding and some on his own. “Thanks baby,” Jaemin adds with a wink.

"I can't disagree with that. But I can barely contain myself to not kill you and Donghyuck every day, so I don't think crim is fitting for me. Also, I'm not taking any law classes again, I don't know what was going through my head at the beginning of the semester,” Renjun replies, pinching his nose.

"But that's exactly the reason you are totally made for crim, Renjun-ah! Like, empathy and shit. In another world, maybe you could have been the accused, but instead, here you are! Making your way through college," Jaemin insists, smiling before giving the beer a tentative taste. Yukhei laughs by his side.

“I fucking hate college though,” Renjun mumbles, squinting at his cup. Jaemin understands the feeling too well.

"Do you want to be a prosecutor, Jaemin?" Yukhei asks, joining the conversation for the first time, and Jaemin looks at him with a big smile.

"Hell no! I'm gonna be a badass private defense attorney. I mean, can you imagine? Making money while you're defending cases that make you question your own morals and the social system?" he bubbles, putting a hand on his heart and staring at the back of the room to add a dramatic effect to his words. “I simply couldn't ask for more.”

"Wow, that's—"

"Don't mind him, he has a low tolerance to alcohol," Renjun explains, interrupting Yukhei.

"Stop that! You love me and my monologues! Also, I'm perfectly fine," he retorts, standing on one leg while extending his arms to prove his point.

"No, actually, that's interesting to hear," Yukhei says, smiling. "I have a friend who is a psych major, and crim sounds intriguing. Because, you know, a lot of factors can contribute to criminal acts, for example, social environment or access to good education—"

"Yeah, exactly! That's why I love crim law. Crimes are very complex—"

"And you have the guts to call me a nerd," Renjun exclaims.

Jaemin laughs.

"You are a totally different type of nerd, Injunnie," Jaemin replies, and well, it is true. Renjun is all about life and existence and space.

"That's exactly what I said to him earlier!" Yukhei says, laughing loudly at their exchange, and judging by their ten minute conversation, he tends to do that a lot. Jaemin already likes him.

A comfortable silence downs upon them, and Jaemin can see by the corner of his eyes how Yukhei is glancing at Renjun.

"I totally didn't expect you to be here, by the way. Don't you have your last final next tuesday?" he asks Renjun, yawning on the sleeve of his jacket. Apparently a five hour nap wasn't enough to make up for all the three nights he spent mostly studying.

"Uh, yeah, but I wanted to go out," Renjun says, subtly avoiding his eyes, looking at the drink in his hand instead.

Jaemin grins before taking another sip from the cup. "I see," he giggles, suddenly feeling happier. He totally had to question Renjun about this later. He almost never attended these kind of messy parties, like he and Donghyuck always would. He feels Yukhei move by his side at the same time a new song starts playing. He lights up.

"Well, I loved talking to you guys— and seeing Renjunnie again. But I gotta go dance to this," he says, hugging Renjun softly, before extending his hand to Yukhei, who gives him a charming goofy smile. "It was nice meeting you. Take care of our Injunnie here. See you guys around!"

“See you, loser,” Renjun says.

Jaemin smiles one more time before waving at them and making his way back to the living room. Pillowtalk is one of his absolutely favorite songs to grind to, and he can’t miss it. He starts swaying around softly on one of the corners of the room, getting into the rhythm, before looking around for someone to dance with. Maybe today would be his lucky day, because he had totally aced that crim test.

The first chorus was hitting on the speakers when Jaemin laid his eyes on [_him_](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D7DVJBEXYAUf8ak.jpg:large). Black skinny jeans with a belt, dark leather boots and a tight black turtleneck. The boy is lean but Jaemin can see that his arms are toned and his shoulders are broad, the clothes accentuating his figure. He is dancing to the song alone, and Jaemin can’t focus on anything else. His movements are careful, sexy, and Jaemin flushes. The guy is exactly his type, hot with a handsome face.

They make eye contact for a second, and Jaemin feels his heart skip a beat, heat starting to rise on his body again. His arms are tingling and he feels just a bit funny, so he knows the alcohol is starting to make an effect on him. _Perfect timing_ , he thinks.

He starts making his way to the now labeled _hot stranger_ , when the guy smiles. And _oh my fucking god_ , hot stranger is also cute as hell, with an adorable eye smile. Jaemin kind of wants to cry.

"Hi. What’s up?" the guy asks, smiling at him again. Jaemin weakly smiles back. He needs to step up his game like, right about now.

"Nothing much. I love this song and I just finished my last exam today, so it's safe to say that this is a good way to end the day," Jaemin replies, smiling brightly at him. He tends to overshare, and with alcohol in his veins, it becomes worse. The hot (and cute) stranger doesn't seem to mind, smile still on his pretty face. "What about you?"

“I’m pretty good, but I think I'd be better If I was dancing with you."

Okay, apparently _hot stranger_ is smooth too.

That's how he finds himself grinding to the music with a cute guy, on his last day of the semester. He’s thankful for life. The song that’s playing is bassy, sexy, kind of slow for a party, but incredibly fitting.

He looks at the guy again. A few drops of sweat are starting to collect on his forehead, black strands of hair sticking to the skin, and Jaemin knows it's from all the dancing and the hotness of the bodies around them. He licks his lips before talking again.

"So, what's your name?" he asks, putting a hand on _hot stranger_ 's waist.

"Jeno," the guy answers, smiling, before leaning in to ask in a whisper. "Yours?"

Jaemin feels the music on his veins, the rhythm of his heartbeat on his ear, and Jeno’s eyes on him. _Jeno_. Somehow, it fits him. Jaemin smirks softly before raising his arms to the guy's neck and leaning in to finally kiss him. They meet halfway, and Jaemin takes one final looks at him, up close, before shutting his eyes close and feeling Jeno's lips on his. The kiss is slow and lazy.

Hot, and _breathtaking_.

Jaemin presses himself closer to him, pushing Jeno against the corner of the living room, and kissing him again. This time the kiss is rushed, lips open, hot breath all over their mouths. Jeno’s hands are firmly set on Jaemin’s hips, holding him.

Jaemin opens his eyes, looking at Jeno's flushed cheeks before resting his head on his shoulder, his arms still around his neck. "I'm Jaemin, by the way," he finally says, whispering into Jeno's ear.

Jeno moves him softly, pushing him a few inches back, so they are face to face. "So, Jaemin," he starts, voice low, confident, and Jaemin knows he’s gonna like whatever Jeno’s going to say next. "Wanna get out of here?"

Jaemin laughs, breathless. The pool of heat on the pitch of his stomach is becoming hard to ignore. Jeno looks gorgeous, lips red from all the kissing, eyebrows raised, inquiring, and he knows he has to say _yes_.

"Eager one, are you?" he teases, a glint of mischievousness on his eyes.

"Is that a no?" Jeno asks, pouting, but his eyes are still smiling at him.

"That's a _hell yes_ ," he answers, kissing Jeno's jaw softly before taking his hand to guide him through the people to the front door.

"Let me get my jacket," Jeno asks, tugging at the hold on his hand.

Jaemin smiles as Jeno picks a black leather jacket, and he wonders briefly where Donghyuck was. He takes his phone out, quickly typing his excuses to him, promising to cook for him tomorrow.

"So? Your place or mine?" Jaemin asks when Jeno comes back, already putting the jacket on. It’s tight fitting, and Jaemin licks his lips again.

"Well, my place might be occupied right now," Jeno answers, thinking. "But I can try and call my roommate—”

"Don't worry. My place is fine," Jaemin reassures him, knowing all too well that Donghyuck isn’t going to leave the party until much later in the night, staying with Mark, and probably crashing in his bed. He can leave his car parked here. Mark won’t mind.

Jeno smiles.

"Cool."

* * *

He opens the door with a slight push, letting Jeno enter first and moving slowly after him. His heart is racing, a feeling similar to expectancy going up his chest. He thinks about offering Jeno something to drink, but when he turns around to face him, he doesn't even have the time. Jeno is pushing him against the door, taking his leather jacket off while kissing him, hot, quick, burning, and it’s _too_ much.

Jaemin lets out a groan, both of his hands on Jeno's jaw to hold his face steady, deepening the kiss, and slowing it down. Jeno pulls apart and sighs, before coming back to lick Jaemin's lips softly, leaving them warm and wet. Jaemin shudders, parting his lips, letting Jeno go across his mouth with his tongue. He grabs the hem of the black sweater Jeno is wearing, heat pooling on his gut, and he lets his hands wander on his toned abs.

"Mind If I—", he means to ask, but before he can finish, Jeno is talking, low, raspy, almost whispering.

"Go ahead, baby."

Jaemin growls. He’s sure he’s going to lose it tonight.

"Never took you to be one for the sweet names," he tries saying, taking Jeno's black sweater off with his hands.

Jeno looks at him through half lidded eyes, biting his bottom lip. "I might surprise you with what I'm into."

"God _da_ —", he wants to say, but he’s interrupted by Jeno kissing him and lifting his hoodie, hands warm on his abs. Jeno takes it off, and the thought of his favorite baby pink hoodie getting dirty on the floor doesn't last long, replaced by _Jeno_ , Jeno pushing him against the door again and kissing his neck, Jeno’s hand firmly on Jaemin's hair, Jeno’s right thigh parting his own legs.

Jaemin lets out a moan at the wet and warm feel of his tongue pressing flat against his skin, his hand trailing dangerously close to his belt, his breath all over his neck, contrasting with the coldness of the air. Jeno presses his body against him, and he’s so _warm_.

His hands travel to Jeno's slim waist, grabbing him and pushing him lightly. Jaemin looks at him dead in the eyes while guiding him to the couch. Jeno is serious, kind of breathless from all the kissing, and Jaemin smirks before pushing him down by the shoulders, forcing him to sit on the sofa.

“Come here,” Jeno says, and it's all Jaemin needs.

He sits on his lap, straddling Jeno's hips with his thighs and kisses him again, deep, needy. Jeno's hands travel from his back to his waist and he groans when Jeno rolls his hips upward, slow and steady. He is painfully hard already, and Jeno is too.

“Ah, I—” Jeno mutters, but Jaemin puts a palm on his erection, and it makes Jeno stop altogether, breath hitching on his throat.

“What do you need, babe?” he asks, feeling Jeno through his jeans, hard against his hand.

“I need you to touch me,” Jeno whines.

Jaemin complies, undoing Jeno’s jeans and taking his hard cock out. Jaemin strokes it with his left hand as he takes a condom out of the pocket of his jeans. When he finds it, he leans down, letting his breath ghost over Jeno’s hardness. He can see how Jeno closes his eyes for a second, shuddering slightly. He smirks. Jeno seems to be very sensitive, and Jaemin really likes that. He can take advantage of it.

Jaemin gives a tentative lick and Jeno snaps his eyes open.

“Let's not— do this— h—here,” Jeno says, choking on his own words, making Jaemin smirk again.

“Why not, babe?” he asks, just to be tease him, licking again.

“Your roommate—”

“'s okay,” he says, because a blowjob on the couch won't hurt anyone.

After rolling down the condom, he takes Jeno's cock in his mouth, slowly dragging his flat tongue across it, and Jeno moans loudly at the contact. Jaemin takes him almost fully, and he licks and sucks, slowly, taking his time to build it up, using both of his hands to grab Jeno’s hip.

Jeno stops, his thighs trembling, his chest going up and down quickly. “Jaemin, just— please, just fuck me.”

Jaemin chokes. He stops, and stands up, quick, and Jeno does the same, pulling up his underwear in a rush, while Jaemin takes his hand, dragging him to his bedroom. He closes the door as he kisses Jeno, harsh and rushed, _desperate_. Jeno whines as they stumble their way to the bed, Jaemin laying on top of him.

Jeno unbuttons Jaemin's pants, his hand slipping inside his boxers.

Jaemin groans. “ _God_ —”

Jeno doesn't wait a second, putting Jaemin's dick in his hand, and it feels _so good_ , finally being touched by Jeno's hands.

“Hey, let's—”

“Yeah, okay,” Jaemin replies, knowing. He takes his pants off, and so does Jeno, dragging the fabric down his legs.

Jaemin doesn't want to kill the mood, but ultimately, he wants Jeno to feel at ease. He doesn't think too much about it before talking.

“If you feel uncomfortable at any point, just let me know,” he offers, breathless, impatient, laying on top of Jeno again.

“How considerate,” Jeno says, teasing, a faint smile on his lips. His cheeks are red, and his eyes are dark, tempting. “But I really need you to fuck me now.”

Jaemin breath hitches, and so, he does.

He presses Jeno against the mattress, fucking him fast and rough, and every moan Jeno lets out makes him feel closer to the edge. He kisses his neck and his mouth, biting him without leaving any marks. Jeno looks at him through glazed eyes, his hair all disheveled, tangling his legs around his waist, allowing Jaemin to fuck him deeper and deeper.

Jeno comes first, Jaemin's hand on his cock. Jaemin is already feeling it in his gut. He wants to come, and with Jeno moaning loudly, helplessly into his neck, it's easy to let himself go.

* * *

Jaemin wakes up to a warm bed. He groans, voice raspy and mouth dry and soggy. A soft yawn escapes his lips, and he turns around in the bed to make himself comfortable. He realizes at that exact moment that he’s not alone like he thought. Hot stranger, _Jeno_ , is there, by his side, lying on his bed and sleeping peacefully.

Jeno’s facing him, his head almost under the pillow, and seeing him like this, soft and vulnerable, makes Jaemin heart jump. Usually his one night stands aren't there by the morning, and if they are, it's more awkward than anything. He decided a long time ago that he didn't want to get involved any further with his flings. Every time he tried, it would only end badly for both parts. Routine and feelings made everything so messy.

But last night, well. Jeno was something else. He was hot, but also incredibly cute, and through all the experience Jaemin had accumulated in sex, he knew that this had potential. Jeno had been pliant most of the time, but he also knew how and when to take control, and Jaemin liked that, very much. The way Jeno had reacted to every touch, letting out loud moans for him, and the way he had asked Jaemin to fuck him, left him with an unsettling feeling of wanting do this again.

He sighs, patting underneath his pillow, trying to find his phone. He unlocks it. He has ten unread messages from Donghyuck and two from Renjun. It's almost ten in the morning and on a regular weekend, he would have been up by now, done his morning run, had breakfast, and maybe even had showered.

He lowers his phone. The only sound in the room is Jeno's breathing, serene and slow. He feels a little like a creep watching him sleep like this, but—

_Jaemin freezes._

Jeno is starting to stretch his body, extending his limbs like a cat, letting out a deep breath. Jaemin's whole body is tensed up and he feels his heart beating faster and faster. He panics, closing his eyes and hoping for the best.

A few seconds pass, and he feels Jeno accommodate himself on the bed and yawn, stretching some more before plopping down in bed again.

“Uh— Jaemin?” he hears Jeno ask.

Jaemin sighs, opening his eyes softly, discreetly. Jeno is looking at him curiously, his head resting on his right arm.

“Uh, good morning?” he says, unsure, an awkward smile on his face.

Jeno smiles back, softly, but it's much more reserved from the one he saw so many times yesterday. “Good morning,” he greets back.

They fall into a silent state that makes Jaemin feel slightly uncomfortable. He’s not bad at meeting new people and talking to them usually, but something about the situation they are in makes him feel on the edge.

“So, want breakfast?” he finally asks, trying to sound welcoming.

Jeno seems to consider it for a second before his eyes widen, and he sits in the bed, dragging the white sheets with him. “Wait, what time is it?”

“Ten o'clock,” he answers immediately, pouting.

“Oh, shit. I gotta go. Sorry, Jaemin,” he says, getting out of the bed with ease, and looking for his clothes, disregarded on the floor. He has his underwear on, luckily, but Jaemin can't help but take a quick look at his abs. And— wow.

“Thank you for the offer, but my friend is gonna kill me if I don't show up in like, ten minutes,” Jeno explains, putting his black jeans on in one motion. “We are supposed to go back to our hometown today.”

“'S okay,” Jaemin reassures, getting up too, putting on the white t-shirt he usually uses for sleep. “I'll open the door for you.”

“Uh. Umh— thank you. I mean— it was fun,” Jeno stammers. “See you around?” he asks, but Jaemin can't tell if he really means it or not.

“Yeah, yeah, definitely,” he coughs, feeling the chance to ask for Jeno's number slip out like sand through his fingers. He opens the door, and Jeno is out in a second, fastening the buckle of his belt with ease and adjusting his leather jacket in a quick motion.

“Bye.” Jaemin says as he waves, and Jeno waves back, smiling one last time.

He closes the door. He walks directly to the sofa, and throws himself on it, letting out a groan. So much for potential.

* * *

“Heya, loser!” Donghyuck screams, banging the door open, and Jaemin nearly falls right out of the couch.

“Fuck, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Jaemin exclaims, frowning. Donghyuck laughs, walking in and throwing his backpack just outside his room, coming to sit beside him on the couch. He takes his phone out of the pocket of his skinny jeans.

“Okay, so, what happened last night? A little birdie told me you left the party with someone,” he asks, and Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Spill the tea.”

“It was no one. Just some hot guy I met there,” Jaemin explains, and Donghyuck leers. He still has make up from the night before, eyeliner now smudged into the corner of his eyes.

“Why do you sound so defensive?” he asks, a smirk on his face.

Jaemin groans against the pillow. “I'm not fucking defensive.”

“Not buying that,” Donghyuck sing songs, going through his phone until his eyes light up, and he shoves the phone in Jaemin's face. “Here, you and your boy making out in the background. You seem pretty into it,” he teases.

Jaemin looks at the instagram story. He can see Jeno and himself on the corner of the living room, his own honey brown hair sticking out from the others. They are kissing, and you can't see much, but he definitely sees his own thigh in between Jeno's. He gulps.

“Well, he seems pretty into it too,” he finally comments. “If I say so myself,” he adds, eyebrows going up and down.

“Okay, gross, but yeah, that's more like you,” Donghyuck declares, smiling. Then, he looks up from his phone, his grin turning into a Chesire one. “So?”

Jemin exhales, impatient. “So _what_?”

Donghyuck flicks his finger on Jaemin’s forehead, and he groans.

“Duh. How was it, obviously,” Donghyuck answers.

“How was _what_?” Jaemin asks, raising his voice at the end.

“Stop playing dumb,” Donghyuck accuses, actually rolling his eyes. “Spill, I wanna know the details!”

“Fine,” Jaemin finally gives in with a sigh, knowing all too well that Donghyuck is going to get an answer out of him one way or another. “He was good.”

"Okay but like, 'it was okay' good, or like 'best sex in my life' kind of good?” he insists, making a gesture with his fingers, and half of Jaemin wants to strangle him.

He takes his time to answer. "Like I wanted to fuck him right here on the couch, but I know you'd be pissed off,” he replies, a short laugh escaping his lip. “You can thank me later,” he adds, but Donghyuck frowns at him, slapping him in the arm.

“Ewww, naaasty,” Donghyuck complaints, ("you asked!”), but he smiles nonetheless. “You are so nasty!”

“Like you are one to talk!” Jaemin quickly counters. “Why the hell are we talking about my sex life?” he questions, remote on hand. He turns on the tv, and opens netflix. He left his phone on his room and now he’s too lazy to get it back.

“Because finals are over and there’s nothing more to do,” Donghyuck answers, half shrugging. He adjusts in his seat, and decides to put his legs on top of Jaemin's. He yawns before scrolling down through his phone.

Jaemin sighs. “Did you have a good time last night?” he asks.

“Oh yeah,” Donghyuck reassures, smiling. “After you ditched me, I was with Mark, and we danced a lot. Ah, and we talked, but I don't think I remember most of that,” he continues, giggling. “Now go make me breakfast, I'm starving.”

“First of all, I was sober enough to remember that you ditched me for Mark first, you lying ass,” Jaemin frowns. “And fine, but ask nicely.”

Donghyuck scoots closer, half laying on top of him, and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Nana, breakfast, please?” he coos, pouting.

It makes him smile, and he pats Donghyuck’s head.

“Now, that's better,” he says. “It still could use some work though. Maybe add Your Majesty and I’ll agree.”

Donghyuck kisses his cheek, standing up and dragging Jaemin with him. “Never!”

* * *

It's the second day of the new semester when he sees Jeno again. He hasn't thought of him much after his failed attempt to get his number, so it feels out of nowhere, and it leaves him speechless for a second. He’s entering his Medical Liability class just in time, throwing himself on one of the chairs on the last rows, when he thinks he sees Jeno out of the corner of his eye, slouching over a book, sitting at his left. He gulps, turning slowly and discreetly to observe him.

And that is, indeed, his one night stand, Jeno.

He’s as handsome as he remembers, but he looks softer now, a graphic t-shirt and washed out jeans, black hair styled down. Should he say hello or something? Would it be awkward if he did? Would it be rude if he didn't?

He doesn't know, really, but he doesn't have much to think about it either, because Jeno looks up from his book, and Jaemin freezes. He totally caught him staring.

“Oh, hey,” Jeno greets him, a faint smile on his lips.

Jaemin studies his face for a second before replying. “Hey,” he says back. He feels hesitant, but he puts on his default bright smile anyways. “Fancy seeing you here!”

Well, that was _lame._

“Oh, yeah, I guess,” Jeno comments, adjusting himself on the chair, the book still in his hands. “Never knew you were from here.”

“Oh, yeah, I am! Pre-law, three years into this hell hole,” he answers humorously, trying to clear the air a bit. Jeno smile becomes a little wider, but Jaemin can tell that he’s avoiding his eyes. “You?” he asks, just as two teachers enter the room chatting cheerfully, closing the door after them.

One is tall, his height alone is imposing, but the easy smile on his face balances it out. The other teacher is just a tad shorter, but he looks even more intimidating, his hard gaze scanning the room, black suit and straight posture adding to the effect.

“I’m pre-med,” Jeno whispers, putting his book on his backpack. “It's my third year too,” he adds.

Jeno takes out his laptop, and Jaemin can't help but look at his fingers, his eyes trailing over Jeno's arms, and he has flashbacks to that night that he wishes he hadn't, because it makes him feel ten times more awkward.

“I see! Now it makes sense that we share this class, Medical Liability,” Jaemin points out, feeling kinda silly at the small talk, but unable to stop himself. “Law is awfully boring, so if you need any help with that part…” he trails off, smiling, trying his best to sound sincere.

“Cool, thanks,” Jeno says, still not looking at him.

Okay, Jaemin can admit that this conversation didn't go all that well. He looks at the front, where the tall teacher starts to introduce himself and the class, and it sounds much better than he actually expected. It was the only option that could fit into his weekly schedule without sounding awfully boring, so, well, here he is.

Apparently, as the other professor explains, it's a shared class between pre med and pre law majors, and it's gonna share a professor from both fields. They are going to bring guests too, to give them lectures about specific topics. It's going to be a multi perspective class, but it's going to be focused on the law aspects of the subject.

Doyoung, his law professor, sounds much stricter than Johnny, their med teacher. But all in all, it's fine. He takes a quick look to his left, where Jeno is already taking notes of what the professors are saying, and Jaemin smiles. So Jeno was _that_ type of college student.

He looks at the front again before taking his phone out to text Donghyuck, who is also very bored at his editorial class. Donghyuck sends him a photo of Mark, looking like he is about to fall asleep right there in the middle of the class.

 **nana** 10:15

wow, if mark is that close to passing out i can't imagine how painful that class is lolol

 **cutechocoball** 10:17

if i don't get out of here now i swear i'm going to implode pls send help

 **nana** 10:17

lol, me too. and guess what

 **cutechocoball** 10:17

what what what

 **nana** 10:18

i have the freaking guy from mark’s party seated beside me

 **cutechocoball** 10:18

r u serious lol

 **nana** 10:18

sadly, i am

 **cutechocoball** 10:18

omg bitch, karma finally coming for ur ass?

He means to type ' _what do u mean lol >:_(' back at Donghyuck, but the teacher starts to check the attendance, so he puts down his phone to answer when his name rolls around. He sighs, looking how Jeno is still very much focused on his laptop, even though the class hasn't even started yet.

Maybe karma had really come for him.

“So, you’re telling your one night one stand is in one of your classes?” Donghyuck asks hours later, slamming his tray on the table, and sitting besides Renjun.

Jaemin hisses.

“What?” Renjun asks, just as Jaemin is kindly requests Donghyuck to _shut the fuck up_.

“How was it? Did you tell him something?” Donghyuck insists, his lunch now forgotten.

Jaemin sighs. “It was weird. I was trying to be nice but—”

“But what? You are always so _charming and talkative_ ,” Donghyuck interrupts him, voice sweet, emphasizing the last words.

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “It was awkward,” he growls, embarrassed. “Jeno is so shy, I literally couldn't get more than like, four words out of him.”

“Na Jaemin having trouble speaking to people, is this real life?” Donghyuck exclaims, but Jaemin looks at Renjun, who is staring at him with his mouth open.

“Wait— Jeno? As in Lee Jeno?” Renjun asks, his chopstick almost falling out of his fingers.

Jaemin doesn't like where this is going. “Jeno, pre-med, third year, cute eye smile. I don't know about his last name though,” he replies anyways. “Why?”

“Jeno and I were roommates back in first year, when I was living at the dorms. Ah, and he is Xuxi's roommate this year,” Renjun says and Donghyuck stares at him for a second, and then, fully laughs at him. Jaemin frowns, pouting.

“He’s pretty shy at first, it takes time for him to warm up to people,” Renjun provides, picking up his chopsticks from his plate of food. The information feels weirdly helpful, almost enough to calm Jaemin’s paranoia. _Almost_.

“Yeah, I noticed. He was so different at the party though, I swear it's like he’s a completely different person,” he complains, remembering how Jeno was the one who asked him to leave the party with him. He was technically responsible for everything else that happened after.

“That's what alcohol can do to people,” Donghyuck says, shrugging, and Renjun agrees silently.

Maybe they are right. Jeno has seemed much more shy than at the party. Maybe he didn’t dislike Jaemin, it was just his natural reaction to new people.

“Wait a fucking minute,” Donghyuck suddenly says,narrowing his eyes, and Jaemin startles at the tone of his voice. “Who is Xuxi?

Jaemin sighs. In any case, he feels grateful to be left off the hook for a second.

Renjun, in front of him, scoffs. “No one.”

Jaemin shakes his head. Denying an answer to Donghyuck was a bad idea on the best days, and a terrible, terrible idea on the worst. At least now he could turn off the conversation to sulk internally some more and eat his lunch in relative peace.

* * *

On Thursday afternoon, he decides to hit the gym. He runs almost every morning, but he likes to do some weight lifting here and there too, and since today he has some free time and nothing to do, it's a perfect match.

He enters the gym, leaving his backpack secured in one of the lockers, and decides to start with some minutes on the treadmill to warm up. He selects the playlist he has for running as he starts walking, almost all upbeat and bubbly songs from his favorite girl groups.

A few minutes into jogging, he feels a tap into his shoulder. He takes one earphone out and turns to the left.

Jeno is there, on the treadmill next to him.

“Hey,” he greets, smiling shyly, and Jaemin almost forget that he has to keep his feet moving for a second. He curses mentally before stopping the machine.

“Oh, hi there,” Jaemin greets back, suddenly feeling self conscious. He’s sweating a bit right now, cheeks red, his shirt sticking to his back. He wipes his temple with his right hand in a quick motion and he inhales deeply, in an attempt to calm his breathing. Jeno, on the other hand, is looking very handsome right now, black sweatpants and a white loose shirt. “Fancy meeting you here,” Jaemin adds with a bright smile.

“Sorry if I interrupted you,” Jeno excuses himself, looking apologetic. He turns to look at the control panel, pressing a button repeatedly.

“Don't worry about it, really. I was just about to finish,” he assures him.

“Oh, cool, ”Jeno smiles at him, before he turns to looks at the panel again and presses the start button.

Jaemin sighs, and resumes his jog.

They don't talk much after that, but Jaemin keeps an eye on Jeno almost the whole time, even when they are apart, Jeno still running and Jaemin at the back, doing some weight lifting. It's making Jaemin have a hard time concentrating, because Jeno working out it's a sight on it's own.

He looks at Jeno again. Drops of sweat are coming down his forehead, and Jeno wipes them with a towel, before shaking his head slowly, his bangs sticking to both sides of his face. He pushes a hand to the back of his head, his finger making his way through the black strands of hair, making his hair go slowly down to the sides. Jaemin sighs. It's infuriating but also extremely charming, that Jeno looks so good even after running.

Jeno turns around, spotting him and smiling softly. Jaemin pauses for a second before smiling back, but— Jeno is coming closer to the machines and fuck. He notices Jeno's cheeks flushed red, and Jaemin has to look away for a moment to compose himself. He unlocks his phone, setting the music louder before putting his phone back in his pocket.

He takes a deep breath before lifting his arms again, continuing with his own exercises as Jeno sits close. From this angle, Jaemin can’t see him, so he’s safe. For now.

It's half an hour later, after he has showered and put on fresh clothes, that Jeno comes by the changing room. Jaemin is sitting on the wooden bench in the middle of the two rows of lockers, putting on his shoes, when he sees him walk in by the corner of his eye.

“Hey again,” Jaemin says.

“Hey,” Jeno replies, giving him a quick look before opening his locker, two steps away from him. “I didn't know you worked out here,” he comments lightly.

“That sounds awfully familiar,” Jaemin laughs, remembering the way Jeno hadn’t known he was a student here too. “And should I take that as an offense? I work out regularly, y'know.”

“Yeah, I guess it is familiar,” Jeno chuckles quietly and it's heaven to Jaemin's ears. “And yes, I _could_ tell that you work out,” he adds, teasing.

It leaves Jaemin breathless for a second.

Jeno retrieves his bag from the locker, putting it on the bench, and Jaemin knows that now it's too late to reply to Jeno's comment. He stands up in a motion, pushing the towel trough his hair a last time, hair still wet from the shower.

He turns to face Jeno. “I’m heading out. See you around?” he asks, closing the zipper of his backpack.

“Definitely,” Jeno replies, looking at him now. He licks his lips and Jaemin can't help it. He stares at them for a second too long before looking at his eyes again.

“Maybe we could work out together sometime, yeah?” Jaemin offers, suddenly feeling brave.

Jeno smiles lightly. “Sure, I'd like that.”

Jaemin laughs lightly. “I'd kick your ass,” he claims, a smile on his face.

“Not true,” Jeno replies, looking half offended half amused at his words. “But I’d like to see you try,” he finishes, a smile on his face. Jaemin is slightly taken aback, because it’s the first time Jeno flirts with him after the party.

He says goodbye to Jeno, and exits the gym with a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

When the weekend comes around, Jaemin feels like going out. It's their first week back at college, so he doesn't have much to do apart from some readings that he knows he will procrastinate on until Sunday's afternoon. There is plenty of 'start of the semester' parties, but when Yangyang messages him on Friday morning, it's an invitation he can't refuse.

He sends a text to Renjun immediately after, because if Yangyang is holding a party, then Renjun is invited too. If he goes, that probably means Yukhei is going as well. It's a vital piece of information that he could potentially use to convince Donghyuck to go with him, even when Mark is probably gonna be stuck with homework.

His plan goes smoothly, because he gets a text back from Renjun minutes later, letting him know that he is going, and that no, he can't, under any circumstance, tell Donghyuck.

Jaemin smirks.

He arrives at Yangyang's place later than planned, and it's entirely Donghyuck's fault, who took too long to convince Mark to ditch the assignments he was working on for the night. He enters the apartment right behind them, the music flooding the hallway as soon as Dejun, Yangyang’s roommate, opens the door for them.

It's been some time since he hung out with Yangyang and his group of friends, but they always had clicked, from when they met back in first year, when he was an undeclared major, to now, that Yangyang is pursuing engineer, and Jaemin is happy in pre law. They even fooled around for a bit, and everything was cool, even when they drifted apart later on, after Jaemin declined Yangyang proposition to be something more than friends with benefits. They didn't share any more classes after their first year, but they hung out together sometimes. They even had Renjun as a friend in common, and the three of them were on good terms.

The place is not small by any means, but by eleven pm, it’s already crowded. Yangyang is in the kitchen, serving some drinks, when all of them stop by to say hi. Jaemin smiles, hugging Yangyang tightly after he has greeted everyone else. The group starts a conversation, Donghyuck immediately demanding Renjun to introduce Yukhei to him, Mark approaching Hendery and Dejun to complain about some project for their Music History class that they all should be doing, apparently.

“How have you been, Jaemin?” Yangyang asks, leaving the cheap vodka bottle, now empty, on the counter behind him. He grabs one of the red cups he was filling a few moments ago and hands it to Jaemin.

“Good, good. Thanks for the invite, by the way,” he says politely, accepting the cup Yangyang was holding with a smile.

“You are always welcome here, you know that,” Yangyang immediately responds, a wide smile that shows his teeth, and Jaemin suddenly remembers why he liked Yangyang so much back then.

It's the smile.

It's _always_ the smile.

“Get yourself comfortable,” Yangyang suggest, nice as ever. “Hope we can catch up later,” he finishes. It's an open proposal, one that Jaemin knows a little _too_ well.

“Of course,” he agrees, smiling and hugging him again while balancing his cup on his hand. Yangyang takes some drinks from the table, yelling at Hendery and Dejun to come help him carry them to the living room. Mark and Jaemin go back to where Donghyuck is currently interrogating Yukhei, in a corner of the kitchen.

“So you are from Hong Kong, and you know Mandarin, Cantonese and English, but you came here to learn Korean?” he hears Donghyuck ask.

“Exactly!” Yukhei exclaims, excited.

“Pretty impressive,” Jaemin chimes in, an easy smile on his face after downing half the cup of the mixed vodka.

“Yeah, impressive,” Renjun echoes. “Now, could you please go be annoying somewhere else?” Renjun request, voice demanding, an overly sweet smile on his lips.

Yukhei laughs.

“Don't be mean!” he says, bumping Renjun's arms, before half hugging him from the side. Jaemin is, well, more than impressed. He knows Yukhei and Renjun haven't been friends for that long, and the fact that Renjun is letting Yukhei anywhere near him after so little time of knowing each other says a lot.

Donghyuck has a shit eating grin, so it’s safe to assume that he noticed too. “Yeah, I wanted to dance anyway. Let’s go, Mark,” he calls, taking his boyfriend hands between his own, guiding him to the kitchen door. Mark gives a few steps before he turns to look back.

“You coming?” Mark asks, looking at him expectantly, an eyebrow raised.

Jaemin looks at Renjun and Yukhei in turns before nodding. He knows better than to mess with Renjun. “Yeah, yeah,” he gives up. “I'll be your official third wheel tonight.”

“You fucker! You don’t _third wheel_ us,” Donghyuck hisses, pouting. “Besides, you’re always saying that your sad single life is by choice. Maybe if you finally landed a hot boyfriend, you wouldn’t be third wheeling all the time!”

Jaemin frowns. He hates that expression more than anything else, sad single life.

“I _am_ single by choice, and excuse me, but you know that I get more action that you do,” he retorts, just to be petty.

Marks sighs. “Can you _please_ just let it go.”

“Fine,” Jaemin says. “But your driving us back tonight!” he exclaims, pointing at Mark with a finger.

Mark shakes his head, and then, he shrugs, a faint smile on his lips. “You know I always do.”

Jaemin cheers.

Two cups of the vodka mix later, Jaemin finds himself on the dance floor. Mark and Donghyuck had gone to get more drinks for themselves a while ago, and he doesn’t think they are coming back any time soon. He feels like dancing alone tonight, letting himself lose for a little bit. He dances to a questionable mix of Ariana Grande songs, pumped up by the alcohol in his veins. He knows he’s already half drunk, so when someone offers him punch and then beer, he politely refuses.

It’s later in the night when he sees Yangyang again.

He’s with a girl Jaemin doesn’t recognize, talking. The girl laughs at something he says, Yangyang flashing a smile in response, and Jaemin is suddenly hit with the realization of how much he misses his friend.

He makes his way out of the middle of the living room, and Yangyang catches his eyes. Jaemin smiles, warm, and stops walking. He leans on the wall, crossing his arms behind his back, raising an eyebrow when he sees Yangyang saying his excuses to the girl and walking over.

“Hey,” Jaemin says, smiling, when Yangyang is finally in front of him. He is wearing a red sweater with black cargo pants, some silver chains attached to the hip. He looks gorgeous.

“Hi again,” Yangyang greets back, his smile all teeth. “I shouldn’t say this but…” he hesitates, but his eyes are still focused on Jaemin. “Well, I was hoping you’d come.”

“Yeah?” Jaemin asks, licking his lips slowly, his mind going back to the time Yangyang had told him he really liked them. He smirks right after. “How come?”

“Because I wanted to do this,” he answers, getting closer and closer, until they are only centimeters apart. He stops, breath ghosting over Jaemin’s mouth, looking at him before his gaze drops down to his lips. Jaemin takes a second to smile before closing the distance between their mouths.

It’s familiar. The shape of Yangyang’s lips on his own, how he moves them slowly, softly, and the way his mouth tastes. How he cups his left cheek and deepens the kiss. But Yangyang’s kisses are no longer sweet and careful. This time around, he plays with his lower lip and with his tongue, making Jaemin moan. He kisses him _hot_.

It’s good. It’s good and Jaemin finds himself wanting to make the most out of it.

They kiss for a few more minutes, making out with the loud music as background noise, laughs and conversation smothered by it. People are dancing close to them and it’s chaotic, but Jaemin likes it.

He thinks about asking Yangyang if he wants to dance when someone taps their shoulders. It’s Renjun, looking very pissed, a frown on his face. Yangyang detaches himself from Jaemin.

“Dejun got wasted, and he started crying about Guan Heng,” Renjun informs them, “— _again,_ ” he adds trough greethed teeths.

“Shit,” Yangyang sighs with a pained expression. “Sorry Jaemin, best friend duties.”

“It’s okay, go,” he squeezes his hand and smiles, reassuring.

Yangyang looks sorry and concerned, but he nods and smiles at him before walking away.

Jaemin sighs. “Who’s Guan Heng anyways?” he asks Renjun.

“It’s Hendery’s real name, you clown,” he reveals, in a soft tired voice.

“Holy shit!” Jaemin exclaims, because, _wow_. He didn’t see that coming.

“Yeah, _I know_ ,” Renjun shrugs. “Anyways, Yukhei is waiting for me, so I’d better go.”

Jaemin suggestively moves his eyebrows up and down. “Go get your man, Injunnie.”

Renjun snorts, squeezing Jaemin’s shoulder firmly. “See you around, Nana,” he says before turning around, and disappearing into the crowd.

Jaemin lets his back rest against the wall again. He thinks he could get back to dancing by himself a second time, but then, by the corner of his eyes, he sees a familiar figure entering the kitchen. _Huh, that couldn’t be_ —

He marches to the kitchen at a quick pace.

And right there is Lee Jeno, looking as hot as he remembers, a white and baby blue striped shirt and black jeans. He looks broad, tall, hot and _perfect_ , and Jaemin spares a few seconds to take it all in before approaching him.

He gets close, almost hovering over him. “Hi, Jeno. _Fancy_ meeting you here.”

Jeno turns around from where he’s taking a can of beer. He’s sporting a frown on his face, that quickly vanishes when he recognizes him. “Oh, hey Jaemin. I’m going to start thinking that’s the only way you know to greet people.”

Jaemin laughs, backing up. “Sorry, I thought it was funny to keep saying it.”

"It's not,” Jeno replies quickly, a smile on his face.

"Mean,” Jaemin mutters, holding back a grin. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. A friend said he'd meet me here but I haven't seen him," Jeno tells him, opening his beer can with a loud _click_.

Jaemin finally smiles. It’s big, radiant, charming. Now it's his time to shine. "Really? That sounds like a bad friend. You should ditch him."

"I think I just might," Jeno says. "Want one?" he asks, moving the beer he is holding side to side slowly.

"No, thanks. I already drank a bit and I don't wanna get drunk tonight," Jaemin confesses, eyes shining, like he is telling a secret.

"Oh, really?" Jeno asks, unbelieving, tilting his head to the side.

"What's up with that reaction," Jaemin replies, coming closer to Jeno until their hips bump. "I know how to have fun without getting drunk, Jeno."

"You do?" Jeno questions, raising an eyebrow, but the smile doesn’t leave his face.

"I really do. In fact,” he replies, getting closer to Jeno’s face, “—I can show you," Jaemin offers with a wink.

Jeno chokes on his beer.

"I'm way too sober for this," he complains, before he downs the whole can in one go. He puts the empty can on the counter. "That was gross.”

“Not gonna lie, it was kinda hot,” Jaemin tells him. He feels a slap on his arm, but he can see Jeno blushing, even under the soft light of the kitchen.

Jeno was _that_ cute when he wasn’t drunk, huh.

“One more and I think I’m good,” Jeno says, but instead of taking a can of beer, he goes to serve himself a cup of the juice and vodka mix Jaemin had just an hour before. Jeno looks at him, a soft smile on his lips. “So, wanna do something?”

Oh, Jaemin knows _exactly_ what he wants to do.

The hallway it’s mostly empty, all people gathered in the living room, dancing, or the kitchen, drinking and playing games. Jaemin looks at Jeno again, smiling before coming closer, until he can sense the alcohol on Jeno’s breath, feel the warmth of Jeno’s body through his clothes.

“Are you drunk enough now?” he asks, smirking, a hand coming to Jeno’s hips.

“Shut up,” Jeno mutters. “Shut up and kiss me.”

And Jaemin does. He gets closer, until their lips meet, warm. Jaemin kisses him fast and hungry, like he remembers doing just a few weeks ago. He feels already half gone to it. To the heat, the neediness, the alcohol. To Jeno.

Jeno kisses him too, his hand coming to the back of his neck to pull him closer, and it’s everything Jaemin needs for the night.

He pulls back a few centimeters. “Glad to know you wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss you,” Jaemin says, an easy smile on his lips.

“But I want to do much more than to kiss you, Jaemin.”

His breath catches in his throat. It’s the way Jeno says it like he really means it. It’s also the way he says Jaemin’s name. It makes him _want_. He stops thinking. This time, he doesn’t need to.

“At the risk of sounding desperate—” Jaemin blurts out, without any hesitation, “—you up for a quickie?”

Jeno looks at him with wide eyes. “Where?”

“The bathroom?” he proposes, but it ends up sounding more like a question than an affirmation.

Jeno seems to think about it for a few seconds before nodding. Jaemin takes him softly by the wrist, circling it with his fingers, guiding him the bathroom in a hurry. It’s not like he hasn’t done this before, but the thought of doing it with Jeno sends a chill through Jaemin’s back.

“We gotta be real quick though,” he warns from experience, and Jeno nods again.

They don’t waste any seconds once they are inside, Jaemin kissing Jeno and undoing his belt the moment they lock the door. It’s rushed, everything it’s quick and vertiginous and heated, and Jaemin is already prepping Jeno moments later with his fingers, and stolen lube he got from the cabinet.

“How do you wanna do this?” Jaemin asks, ripping the condom’s plastic wrapping with expert fingers.

Jeno’s breathing is messy. He looks at him, disheveled black bangs overshadowing his dark eyes, and Jaemin’s cock twitches in his hand.

“Like this,” Jeno says, turning around to support the upper half of the body on the countertop of the bathroom sink. Jaemin steps closer to him, hands coming to Jeno’s hips, supporting him from behind. He looks at Jeno’s ass, wet from the lube, and he groans. He needs to fuck him right now.

It takes all of Jaemin’s self restraint not to, specially when Jeno grinds his back against him.

"Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?" he asks, just in case.

“Stop talking, and fuck me already," Jeno urges him, whining, “ _please_.”

Jaemin’s breath hitches. If Jeno asks like that, who is Jaemin to deprive him?

He enters Jeno slowly, carefully absorbing all the details. The way Jeno's hands curl up on themselves, his knuckles turning white, and the way he arches his back, moaning sinfully loud, no restraints. He can see Jeno’s reflection in the bathroom's mirror, his mouth is open, breathing heavily, and his eyes half closed in pleasure.

“You feel so good,” Jaemin whispers, thrusting into Jeno at a steady pace. His own breath is rushed right now, adrenaline in his veins, the thought about getting caught pushed to the back of his head, thrilling.

"Jaemin," Jeno hisses, looking at him through the mirror. "Faster."

It's too much. Everything feels too much, so he doesn't answer, he just complies. His fingers dig into the skin of Jeno's hips as he thrust into him quicker and quicker. Jeno’s moans again and again, and Jaemin keeps looking at him through the mirror. He wants to enjoy every expression Jeno makes with his pretty, pretty face, and how every part of his body reacts to Jaemin.

He comes closer, hovering over Jeno. He angles his head to the front, one hand coming to Jeno's right shoulder, before softly biting into the skin of his other shoulder. Jaemin bites again, harder this time, and he licks and kisses all over the skin.

Jeno moans are beautiful, voice coming loud and breathy. Jeno feels so hot underneath Jaemin. And Jaemin—

He already feels so, so close.

Jaemin tilts his head back to look at Jeno through the mirror again. Jeno is looking at him too, his gaze glassy, unfocused, his disheveled black hair contrasting against his pale skin. Jaemin groans at the sight.

"Je—Jeno, I'm gonna come," he pants.

Jeno smirks, baring his neck so Jaemin can see all the bites he left there. Jaemin goes forward, pressing Jeno against the porcelain surface of the countertop, and he can’t can’t hold it anymore. He comes with a moan, shutting his eyes close, his whole body shivering at the sensation of finally letting go.

He stays a few seconds there, catching his breath, before pulling out. He takes a few more breaths, heart still pounding in his ears. He feels so good and light.

He looks at Jeno, who is already putting his pants up, but Jaemin is quick to stop him.

"I'll blow you," he proposes, because it's only fair.

“Yeah, okay,” Jeno agrees, voice raspy.

Jaemin pulls his pants up, and then, he drops to his knees. The floor feels cold and hard against his them, but he doesn't mind.

He really wants to do this. He wants to make Jeno feel good.

After putting on a condom, Jaemin takes him Jeno in his mouth quickly, not wanting him to relax one bit. He sucks, wet, first focused on the head, but then going all the way in, up and down with his tongue, like he knows perfectly how to do. He’s not satisfied until he has Jeno groaning, hand coming to his scalp. He keeps teasing with his mouth, his left hand coming to hold Jeno’s hips down.

Jeno is already sensitive from before, and Jaemin plans to take full advantage of it. He uses his index finger first, moving it in circles in Jeno’s entrance, until he fully pushes it in. Jeno barely suppresses a cry, the soft whines coming from his lips telling Jaemin exactly what he needs to know.

It’s easy to add another finger, Jeno still wet from the lube they used before. He does it slowly, so he can enjoy every moan that Jeno lets out. Soon enough, Jaemin has three fingers in him.

Just like that, Jaemin fucks Jeno with his fingers as he sucks him off. Jaemin loves it, having Jeno all winded up, just for him. He alternates the pace, his head bobbing painfully slow at first before quickening up, until Jeno has his hand firmly pressed against Jaemin’s scalp again.

Jeno’s eyes are watery, tears threatening to fall down. He is flushed, bangs sticking to his forehead, and bites all over his neck. He looks absolutely wrecked. Jaemin thinks Jeno is beautiful, but like this... like this Jeno is _fucking perfect._

"I'm gonna—" Jeno tries to say, breathless, eyelashes damp from the tears.

Jaemin takes his hand out of Jeno, and speeds up the pace of his mouth, the wet strokes of his tongue only getting quicker. He takes Jeno’s cock all the way in, until his throat burns and he feels tears pooling in the corner of his eyes.

Jaemin groans from the back of his throat, and Jeno comes right after that, gasping for air, the grip of his hand tight on Jaemin's locks of hair.

They stay like that for a few seconds to calm down, Jeno against the countertop, breathing heavily, and Jaemin still on his knees.

"That was… intense," Jeno murmurs, still visibly dazed.

Oh boy, Jaemin has to agree.

"Yeah,” he says, still catching his breath. He looks up at Jeno. “Oh, sorry If I left any marks," he adds, gaze lingering over Jeno’s neck. Jaemin’s still hot, but he can’t help but feel his cheeks get hotter.

"It's okay," Jeno tells him. He’s already tidying himself up, pulling up his jeans. “I would’ve stopped you if I minded. Besides…” he trails off, looking at him from above, where he is still standing against the countertop, “—I kinda like them.”

Jaemin is almost turned on again.

A smirk makes its way into his lips. “Good to know,” Jaemin replies, taking a deep breath before deciding he’s finally calm enough.

He makes a motion to stand up, bit suddenly, Jeno is talking again.

“If you are up for it,” Jeno blurts out, “let’s do this again.”

Jaemin almost loses balance, his left knee failing him at the last second. Jeno holds him from the waist and it has Jaemin feeling nervous and jittery, the closeness, the warmness Jeno radiates.

Jeno is looking at him through dark, long lashes, a half smile on his lips, and Jaemin knows he’s doomed. He can only say yes.

He smiles.

“Sounds like a plan,” he approves with a wink. “Give me your phone.”

Jeno’s eyebrows furrow slightly, but he obeys anyways. “Wash your hands first, though.”

Jaemin laughs, detaching himself from Jeno. The water runs cold, and after he washes his hands, he splashes water on his face too, trying to avoid his eyes, even though his eyeshadow is already ruined from all the sweat. Oh, well. Worth it.

He dries his hands on his jeans before taking Jeno’s phone.

“I’m saving my number,” he explains, tapping the screen of Jeno’s Iphone. He makes sure to add pink heart emojis right next to his nickname. “Text me later so I can have your number too,” he finishes, locking the screen.

“Alright, but I have to warn you that I’m a very bad texter,” Jeno admits shyly, extending a hand to reach his phone, but Jaemin moves his hand away just before he can take it.

He smiles, coming closer until they are only inches apart. “It’s okay,” he says. “I’ll just have to text you first,” he finishes, slipping his hand in between Jeno’s arm and ribs to reach his back, putting the phone into the back pocket of his jeans before stepping away.

Jeno snorts, amused.

“No, but seriously, ask Renjun,” he says, shaking his head. “I don’t answer texts unless someone is like, dying.”

“Noted,” Jaemin replies with a laugh. “Alright, let’s go, my friends are probably looking for me.”

They step out of the bathroom, quick, hushed, even though the music is still blasting and probably no one can hear or see them.

“Wanna dance?” Jaemin asks, because even though he’s tired as fuck, he would never pass on the chance to see Jeno dance again.

Jeno nods, with that pretty smile of his, and Jaemin smiles too, dragging him to the living room, ready to keep partying and going crazy.

* * *

The next day he wakes up at noon. He groans, feeling groggy and tired, and his neck hurts from the position he was sleeping in. He remembers getting back to his room past 5 am, and knocking out right there on the couch, exhausted as hell after all the dancing and drinking and the making out and the sex.

At least he doesn’t have a headache.

He stands up, and decides to take a warm shower to refresh himself. After putting on some comfortable clothes, he goes to Donghyuck’s room to see if he is awake and ask if he wants lunch.

He opens the door lightly, just in case he’s still sleeping. But instead of Donghyuck, Renjun is there, sleeping peacefully on top of the covers, with Yukhei by his side. It’s funny, because Yukhei is almost too tall for the bed, and Renjun looks adorably small next to him. Yukhei is half hugging Renjun’s waist, and Jaemin almost shrieks at how cute they look. He takes his phone out of his pocket and sneaks a few photos before closing the door.

He heads to the kitchen. He’s hungry, so he settles to making something quick, just japchae with rice for lunch. He can make a batch in case Renjun and Yukhei decide to stay for lunch, and if there are any leftovers, Donghyuck and himself can have them tomorrow.

He’s in the middle of stir frying the vegetables when Renjun opens the kitchen door, looking still half asleep.

“Injunnie!” he exclaims, sending him a flying kiss.

“Stop, why are you so hyper this early? God,” Renjun complains, going straight to the sink to serve himself a glass of water.

“But it’s two in the afternoon,” he retorts, pouting while Renjun sits on one of the chairs by the tabletop, right in front of him. Jaemin stirs the vegetables one more time, lowering the heat a bit, before looking for a bowl to put the food in.

“Why are you here, by the way? I thought Mark and Donghyuck dropped me off last night,” he asks, taking the pan with his left hand and turning off the fire with his right one.

“They did, but Donghyuck wanted to stay with Mark. And Jeno asked Yukhei for the room last night so we thought we’d crash here instead,” Renjun explains, his gaze fixed on his water, moving the glass side to side. “You just went straight to the couch and literally passed out, that’s why you didn’t notice.”

Jaemin makes an ‘o’ shape with his mouth. That makes sense, Renjun and Yukhei staying, even if Renjun has his own apartment. But—

 _Jeno_. He asked Yukhei to have the room for the night. Huh. Interesting.

“Just admit that you two were too drunk to make it back to your apartment,” Jaemin teases, smiling. He drops the pan in the sink.

Renjun frowns. “For the record, Yangyang and Ten challenged me to drink vodka straight from the bottle. Also, you should be grateful, you little shit.”

Jaemin laughs. “For what?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Because _I_ was the one who told Yukhei to invite Jeno. Technically, I was the one who got you laid last night.”

“You did what?!”

“Don’t scream, Yukhei is still sleeping.” Renjun shushes him. “Actually, I can’t believe that you made out with Yangyang _and_ Jeno. Disappointed but not surprised,” Renjun accuses, shaking his head. “Yangyang was so bitter that you rejected him, back then.”

Jaemin looks up from the rice bowl so fast that his neck hurts. “What? He said it was fine!” he exclaims, groaning, a hand coming to rub his sore neck.

“I can’t believe you bought that too,” Renjun retorts. “You are so blind to people's feelings sometimes.”

“That’s unfair, Injunnie,” Jaemin says, frowning. “He was the one who approached me last night.”

Renjun seems to consider it for a few moments before responding.

“Yangyang is over it by now, obviously,” Renjun points out, tapping his fingers on the glass of water. “And I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything with what I said. I just meant that you are nice, _too_ nice sometimes. You get physically close to people a lot, you make them feel good and comfortable around you. But on the other hand, you put a barrier, you distance yourself emotionally from everyone else. That’s what I meant.”

Jaemin turns around, and thinks about it for a bit while doing the dishes. It makes sense, in a way. He likes people, and he likes to be surrounded by people. But people close to him? He doesn’t have that many. Donghyuck and Renjun, for instance. Jisung, his friend and one-sided adopted son. Mark, his best friend’s boyfriend. That’s about it.

Jaemin turns off the faucet.

“Wow, I didn’t mean to make your brain work on God’s day,” Renjun jokes, but the slight upturn on the corner of his mouth gives him away.

Jaemin grabs the kitchen towel to dry his hands.

“Your words always make me think, Injunnie. Maybe you should try psych too,” he replies with a chuckle. He puts on a smile before turning around to face Renjun again. “It’s just— not easy for me to open up to people.”

“I know, I know, and it’s okay. It’s only bad if it bothers you, okay?” Renjun reassures with soft eyes, standing up. “Alright, I’m gonna go wake up Yukhei. Feed us lunch, will you?”

Jaemin relaxes. “Of course, dummy. As a thank you for getting me laid.”

Renjun makes a gagging noise at that, and Jaemin laughs.

He serves three plates of the japchae with rice, and saves the leftovers for later.

* * *

Jeno does end up texting him, even if it’s a whole week late. The message it’s only a cryptic cat emoji, but it makes Jaemin smile anyways.

**Jaeminie 💘💘 20:08**

the first thing, jeno

icb the first thing you text me is a cat emoji

ಠ_ಠ

**Unknown 20:08**

what’s wrong with cats

i love cats

everyone should love cats

**Jaeminie 💘💘 20:08**

ಠ_ಠ

**Unknown 20:08**

blocked

…

i’m kidding

Jaemin laughs and rolls around in bed so that he’s now sitting cross legged. His elbows were starting to hurt from the weight of his body.

He saves Jeno’s number before returning to the conversation.

**Jaeminie 💘💘20:10**

y’know it’s not funny if you say it’s a joke, right?

anyhow

i’m bored

wanna do smt

???

(灬╹ω╹灬)

**Jeno😻 20:10**

mmm

alright

Jaemin stands up, walking to his closet and opening the door while texting Jeno, sorting out the details of where to meet. He settles for a pair of ripped jeans and a graphic t-shirt. Nice enough that it doesn't look like he's trying too hard. After changing, he goes straight to the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets until he finds it: Donghyuck’s _secret_ stack of snacks. He had discovered it by accident a few months ago, because unlike his roommate, he actually uses the kitchen to cook.

An hour later he’s knocking on Jeno’s door, hands in the pocket of his jeans. Jeno greets him with a shy smile, and Jaemin enters the apartment walking nonchalantly.

As Jaemin hands him the snacks, Jeno offers him something to drink.

“So, you wanna watch something or...” Jeno trails off, looking at him.

Jaemin laughs. “Yeah. I’ll let you pick since it’s your place.”

They end up watching some anime that Jeno strongly recommends. Jaemin has watched anime before, the popular ones though, but he doesn’t mind it at all. It’s actually on the second episode that things start to get intense, and by the third one, he’s officially sold.

“Okay, I’m lowkey liking this,” Jaemin whispers, eyes fixed on the tv screen while he reaches for another chip.

“I’m offended,” Jeno replies, tone dramatic. “I’ll let you know that I have an amazing taste in anime.”

Jaemin laughs.

By the time the fifth episode rolls around, he’s invested. He asks the name of the anime again, putting it down on his phone notes, just so he doesn’t forget. Knowing himself, he’ll probably end up binge watching it tomorrow.

Jaemin tells Jeno that he wants to take a break by the sixth episode. Jeno stands up to turn off the laptop and the tv screen. Jaemin watches him as he extends his arms up in the air, stretching before yawning softly.

“Should I get going, then?” he asks, standing up from the couch. He’s trying to be polite. He doesn’t want to push it with Jeno.

Jeno laughs. It’s sweet, short, and it makes Jaemin smile.

“You haven’t done this before, right?” Jeno ask after a second, voice honest.

“Uh, well—” Jaemin stars, always bright and eloquent. “It’s been a while, I guess.”

“It’s okay,” Jeno replies calmly, stepping closer to him. “Honestly, you just have to be straightforward and vocal about what you want. We can work from there.”

“Okay,” Jaemin says. For all the compliments Jaemin gets about being charming, Jeno sure has his own ways with words. His serenity calms him down. It’s okay, they just have to keep everything simple and straightforward.

Jaemin breathes in. He already made a decision, and now, he just has to go with it.

He puts his hands on Jeno’s shoulders and then, he leans in. Jeno closes his eyes, and meets him halfway. The kiss is slow, breathy, and Jaemin has to hold himself back from speeding it up. He wants to kiss Jeno senseless. Maybe, he can do that later.

God, he hopes he gets to do that later.

“I said to be vocal, but I guess this works too,” Jeno says, a hand coming to Jaemin’s shoulder.

“Baby steps, Jeno,” Jaemin replies, winking. “Baby steps.”

Jeno smiles at that, but he doesn’t say anything back. Instead, he sits down on the couch, and grabs Jaemin by the hips, guiding him softly to his lap. Jaemin lets him. He looks at Jeno from above, observing him carefully with a grin on his lips.

“Your mole is super cute,” Jaemin comments, pointing at it. He wanted to say it since the first night they met.

Jeno’s cheeks turn pink in seconds, and it’s kinda endearing, if he’s being honest.

“ _Damn_ , are you always like this?”

Jaemin knows. He knows what Jeno means, but he asks anyways, an innocent smirk on his lips. “Like what? Captivating? Charming? Delightful?”

“ _Flirty,_ ” Jeno says, avoiding his eyes.

Jaemin laughs before leaning in to kiss Jeno again. He cups Jeno’s jaw with his hands, and kisses him deep, tongue exploring the hotness of Jeno’s mouth. It’s different from before, even if it’s still slow. This time, it’s like fire, burning, sweeping everything else away.

Jaemin kisses him like that, kisses until they are both gasping for air. Jeno’s looking at him again with _those_ eyes, gaze dark and hungry. It sends shivers down Jaemin’s spine.

They kiss, and somewhere along the line, he manages to take Jeno's shirt off.

Jaemin’s eyes trails over Jeno's torso. And hell, he knows Jeno is ripped, has felt it before, unsteady fingers trailing over his stomach, but seeing his perfect abs up close now, it makes Jaemin want to lick and kiss and touch, because _damn, Jeno is hot._

He lets his hands do the job, dragging his fingertips all over the exposed skin. He smirks, stopping at the feel of Jeno's hard nipples, pressing the sensitive skin, soft, careful. Jeno groans in Jaemin's mouth, kissing him faster and needier.

Jaemin presses harder and rougher, and Jeno straight up _moans_.

He stops to look at him. "Do you like it rough, Jeno?"

Jeno doesn't avoid his gaze this time. Instead, he looks at him straight in the eyes.

"I do," Jeno says. The tension in the air is thrilling, cutting. Jaemin doesn't move even one inch. He just _waits_. "So, Jaemin… What are you going to do about it?"

Jaemin didn't think it could be possible, but he’s turned even more, the hot and unnerving feeling in his groin intensifying.

"Fuck.”

He bites Jeno's neck, and rolls his hips downwards, and it's delicious, a wave of pleasure coming up from his crotch, making Jaemin gasp. Jeno groans underneath him, moving his hips at the pace Jaemin sets. They are both desperate for more friction, and Jaemin goes faster and faster, kissing him recklessly.

Jeno likes it rough.

Jaemin wants to give him _rough_.

He leans back, and puts a finger on Jeno's lip. Jeno looks at him, and immediately parts his lips. Jaemin slowly pushes his finger in, feeling Jeno's soft, pretty lips and then, the warmth and wetness of Jeno’s mouth surrounding it. Jaemin introduces another finger, harshly this time, and that's when Jeno starts to lick, swirling his tongue around them, making them wet, sucking until Jaemin is gasping, cock hard in his pants.

Jaemin takes a deep breath before asking.

"What do you want to do, Jeno? Tell me."

"I want—" Jeno chokes, fingers still on his mouth, "to suck you off."

It surprises Jaemin, in a way. Jeno is as hard as Jaemin, but he is offering to blow him instead of something else.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yes," Jeno says, " _please_."

It's all Jaemin needs to be convinced. He stands up, undoing his pants in a hurry. Jeno is staring at the movement of his fingers, and it only makes Jaemin more impatient.

When Jaemin is done, Jeno stands up from the couch, and drops down to the floor.

" _Damn_ ," Jaemin mutters, the sight of Jeno on his knees, shirtless and all warmed up making him take a sharp breath.

And when Jeno rolls the condom on Jaemin’s dick with eager, trembling fingers, he knows this is gonna be good.

It's only a few moments later that Jeno finally takes him in his mouth. He gives no warning at all, lips around his dick in a matter of seconds, making Jaemin moan. It's so hot, so warm and tight, mouth wrapping his cock, that it feels like pure bliss to Jaemin.

And then, Jeno starts sucking.

Hard, his head going up and down, down, _down_ , until Jaemin feel his dick touch the back of Jeno's throat. He moans, loud, because it feels so good. No one has ever made him feel this way by blowing him off and Jaemin wants to cry from the pleasure.

"Jeno—” he pants, “you are doing so good, babe."

Jeno keeps taking him, deep, quick. He has spit all over his lips and chin, sweat collecting on his forehead, eyes glossy. Jeno is a mess, and Jaemin is too. He fucking loves every part of it.

Jeno stops, as quickly as it all started.

"Jaemin," he says, breathless, his voice demanding, "fuck my mouth.”

_Holy shit._

Jeno opens his mouth again, and Jaemin pushes his dick in without wasting any second. He puts a hand on Jeno's scalp, and starts thrusting. The feeling of Jeno's throat against the head of his cock is maddening. Jeno chokes on his spit, he gasps for air, but he keeps on licking and sucking, as Jaemin keeps slamming his cock into his mouth.

Everything is so hot. Jeno’s throat when he thrusts into him again and again, the way he groans and swallows, and the way he whines, like he’s enjoying this way too much.

"Je—Jeno, I'm so close—"

Jeno grumbles, tears spilling from beautiful eyes, and Jaemin loses it. He comes with a loud cry at the sight of Jeno's cherry pink cheeks, lips tight around his cock.

Jeno is the one to pull back first, wiping the saliva off his face with the back of his arm.

Jaemin takes a breath before pulling his pants up.

"Uh, Jeno?" he asks. "Do you need me to—”

Jeno clears his throat before talking. "No, I'm good."

"Really? But I can—"

"It's fine, really," Jeno says, and that's when Jaemin looks down. Jeno is not longer hard in his pants.

"Oh my god," he gasps. "You already came?"

"Uh, maybe?" Jeno says, a hand coming to the back of his neck.

Jaemin smirks. "You really like it rough, huh?" Jaemin asks, but he doesn't wait for an answer he already has. "I gotta give it to you, though. That was hands down the best blowjob I’ve ever received."

Jeno laughs softly, shy, coughing a little. Jaemin extends his hand to him, smiling before pulling up, helping Jeno stand up. They both collapse into the couch seconds later, their arms touching.

“It was good. I think my voice is gonna be pretty fucked up for a few days, though,” Jeno says, clearing his throat one more time.

“Yeah, _quite literally_ ,” Jaemin adds.

"I can't believe you," Jeno replies, looking amused.

Jaemin only laughs. After that, the room is silent for a few seconds, until Jaemin feels a hand on his arm. He turns his head to look at Jeno.

"I think we should use code words," he proposes.

Jaemin moves slightly, so he’s in a more comfortable position. "Code words?" he asks.

"Yeah, like the traffic light system. It's easier to communicate and ask the other if they are comfortable that way."

"Sounds good," Jaemin replies, thoughtful. It does sound easier to use. "Are you always this careful with your fuckbuddies, Jeno?"

"Uh, yeah?” Jeno replies, sounding unsure. “Anyways, we should discuss kinks sometime too, but let's leave that for another day."

Jaemin smiles, tired. “Alright.”

It's ten minutes later, when Jaemin has calmed down enough, that he tells Jeno he better gets going. Jeno leads him to the door to say goodbye.

"See you around?" Jeno asks, standing in the cute cat’s rug he has outside his dorm.

Jaemin smirks. "Oh, _definitely_."

He discovered three things that night, Jaemin thinks as he walks down the stairs.

First, Lee Jeno likes to watch anime, and possibly may be a weeb.

Second, Lee Jeno is easy to be with.

And lastly—

Lee Jeno is incredibly dangerous when he wants to be.

* * *

When Donghyuck enters the dorm, swinging the door open dramatically, Jaemin knows he’s going to regret telling him where he spent the afternoon. He needs to block Donghyuck from his contacts. Soon. Jaemin is an impulsive texter, and Donghyuck is a fucking menace.

“I can’t believe your ‘fuck buddy’ let you into his room just to watch anime, oh god, what has this world become,” Donghyuck says, throwing himself on the couch, head laying on Jaemin’s lap, just besides his laptop.

Jaemin pauses the video he was watching with a sigh. Totally not the opening of the series he and Jeno had watched earlier that day.

“Okay, first of all, we did not ‘just watch anime’. We hooked up too,” he defends himself, slapping Donghyuck’s hand away from the bag of cookies he’s currently eating. Donghyuck throws him a mildly offended look in response.

"That's exactly it, Jaemin. Are you trying to befriend him or something?" he asks, attempting to steal a cookie from him again. This time, Jaemin lets him.

"It’s _literally_ friends with benefits, Hyuck, I don’t know why you think we can’t be friends," he counters. "Friends who have sex," he adds, like he is explaining the easiest thing in the world. It kinda is, to him. The thing with Jeno.

“Okay. Sounds fake, but okay,” Donghyuck retorts. "You never had a regular fuckbuddie after what happened with Yangyang _—yes_ , Renjun told me—, so I don't get why you want one now."

"Traitor," he mutters, closing his laptop with a groan and leaving it on the table. "Damn, it'd really be like that. Your own friends are the ones who stab you in the back."

"Don't be a drama queen.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes. "Like you are one to talk.”

"Shut up, this is about you, not me,” Donghyuck replies, turning around on the couch so he’s now laying on his elbows. "Just don't be stupid and get attached, okay?” Jaemin groans. He already knows this, for God's sake. "Renjun told me Jeno fits your type.”

“Duh, first rule of hoeing around, don't catch feelings. You know I'm not that dumb, Hyuck."

"Okay, if you say so," Donghyuck sighs, defeated. He stands up. "I'm going to Mark's now, wanna come?"

“And third wheel you once again? No thanks,” he teases, just because he knows it riles Donghyuck up.

"Ugh, fine."

Jaemin gets up from the couch, following Donghyuck to the door.

He hugs Donghyuck from behind, laughing. "Let's go, dummy.”

* * *

He usually reserves Monday afternoons for his weekly trip to the waffle store down the street. Sometimes Donghyuck tags along, but it’s actually Renjun the one who goes with him most of the time. Jaemin suspects it has less to do with himself and more to do with Renjun’s obsession with the jasmine tea they serve, but he doesn’t complain, not when he gets to eat his oreo, nutella and whipped cream waffle in peace.

Today, though, it’s Jisung and Chenle who tag along with him and his honorable guest, Renjun.

They go straight for one of the booths that Jaemin thinks are incredibly cute, and he snatches the place beside Jisung before Chenle can steal it. Chenle doesn’t say anything about it, so Jaemin hums, content, before hugging Jisung from the side.

“Sungie! I’ve missed you so much! How have you been? Is Chenle treating you well?” he babbles, while pinching one of Jisung’s cheeks, coming closer to him, and effectively knocking his baseball cap off of his head.

“Hyung, please,” Jisung whines, flopping around his arms, in an attempt to push Jaemin away from him.

Jaemin retreats into his seat with a short laugh, watching as the waitress hands them the menu with an amused expression before leaving.

“So, guys,” Chenle says, as he quickly scans the menu, “mind to fill us in what happened in Dejun’s party? We heard… some stuff,” he adds with a weird, secretive smile.

“What stuff?” Renjun asks, tensing, his shoulders going up.

“Oh, nothing much, just that you are getting _reaally_ close with your mentee,” Chenle replies, snickering.

Renjun doesn’t look too delighted by the comment. Jaemin can notice the faint blush coloring his cheek in seconds. “You say it like he is my dog or something—”

“Well, he _does_ have some similarities with puppies,” Jaemin chimes in.

“Oh, shut up,” Renjun says as he tries to hit him, but Jaemin moves just in time to dodge his hand. By his side, Jisung sighs.

“I wouldn’t be teasing me so much if I were you.” Renjun deadpans.

“ _Oh_?” Chenle hums.

Jaemin narrows his eyes. “Don’t you dare—”

“Yeah,” Renjun pointedly ignores him, looking at Chenle with a fake disinterested expression. “I saw him and Jeno getting at it in the hallway, now I can’t erase that cursed image from my retines.”

“Wait, Lee Jeno?” Chenle asks, at the same time Jisung whispers with wide eyes, “Jeno hyung?”

“Yeah, Lee Jeno, the one and only,” Renjun confirms, a satisfied grin on his face.

“What the hell,” Jaemin mumbles, incredulous.

“Oh my god!” Chenle screams. “He’s in the dance team with Jisung!”

“I didn’t know he was in the dance team,” Renjun says, and Jaemin mouth hangs open as he turns to Jisung.

“Yeah, he is the vice captain actually,” Jisung confirms. “He joined in his second year, I think.”

“Holy shit.” Jaemin breaths. A weird feeling settles in his gut. Something close to frustration and, in less amount, envy. He turns to Chenle. “Are you serious? So you're telling me that you and Jisung knew Jeno too?”

“Uh, yeah? Why?” Chenle replies.

“What the fuck. Why did everyone around me knew Jeno, except me? Is this a Jeno curse?” Jaemin squeaks, shrinking into his seat.

Renjun snorts. “Why are you complaining, Jaemin, you still get to fuck—”

“Oh my god!” Jisung hisses, jumping from his seat in a panicked motion.

“Gross,” Chenle mutters.

“Well, you asked,” Renjun remarks, a pleased smile on his lips.

“I did _not_ ask for the details,” Chenle replies, giving him a look.

It takes a few more seconds for Jaemin to recover. He sighs. “ _Moving on,_ ” he emphasizes. “What are you guys going to order? I wanna try the banana split one, anyone wants to share?”

Chenle immediately beams in his seat. “Me!”

When the waitress comes to take their orders, Renjun goes first, asking for his jasmine tea, nothing else. Jisung orders a soda and rainbow waffles, Jaemin, the banana split for both Chenle and him, and his usual cup of coffee and oreo nutella waffle for himself.

“You sure you gonna eat all of that, hyung?” Chenle asks him when the waitress is gone.

Renjun shakes his head. “His passion for sweet things is only rivaled by his passion for di—”

“Potty mouth!” Jaemin interrupts, but he laughs anyways.

By his side, Jisung groans, his hands coming to adjust his baseball cap further down as the waitress comes closer, bringing their drinks.

Jaemin starts drinking his coffee, and the bitter taste feels familiar and pleasing in his tongue. He wonders if he should get another one when the waffles arrive, looking majestic and delicious, instagram worthy, and Jaemin’s stomach twitches in hunger, even though he ate not even three hours ago.

He’s digging his fork in his waffle, listening to Chenle and Renjun talking excitedly about their trip to China, when he feels his phone vibrate. The amount of text notifications he gets in the span of thirty seconds lets him know that Donghyuck is near.

When he turns to look at door, Donghyuck is there, looking for them. He lifts his arm, waving, and Donghyuck catches sight of him. Jaemin makes space for him in the booth, asking Jisung to move, whose body is now almost pressed against the wall.

“What is this, a circus reunion?” Donghyuck asks with foxy grin, sliding into the seat besides Jaemin.

“ _Yes_ , and you are the clown,” Renjun quickly retorts. “We were waiting for you, glad to see you made it in time for the show, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck looks at Rejun with poisonous eyes, before he starts to laugh.

“Good one, good one,” Donghyuck concedes. “Anyways, what did I miss?”

Renjun and Jaemin exchange a brief look.

“Oh, nothing much,” Jaemin replies.

* * *

He sees Jeno again on Tuesday, in class. Jaemin thought it would be somewhat awkward, but he soon realizes that once you get into Jeno’s good side, he is much more talkative than one would expect.

Jeno’s actually the one to approach Jaemin first, plopping down next to him, only to ask seconds later if the seat is taken. Jaemin laughs, shaking his head, and they fall into a comfortable chatter right after that.

Jaemin likes it, how Jeno gets super excited talking about the new series he wants to watch, when he complains about his lectures, and when he comes closer during class, leaning over Jaemin’s shoulder to ask something he didn’t quite catch about a specific law article.

They sit together for the next classes too, but Jeno—

Well, Jeno doesn't text him again, and Jaemin is confused for a hot minute. Should he text him first? Is Jeno implying that he only wants to be friends? Because, even though he liked how things were developing between them, he would be down for that, too.

However, Jaemin is anything but patient, and so, when the fourth week of classes rolls around, the first thing Jaemin does when he sees Jeno is ask him about it.

Jeno laughs. "I told you to ask Renjun if you didn't believe me! I'm really bad at texting. I always forget to reply.”

" _Oh_ ,” Jaemin mutters, because he totally forgot about asking Renjun.

"If you want to make plans, it’s better if you ask me directly. I’m down for whatever,” Jeno says, opening his laptop. “I don’t go out much, anyways.”

"Wow, I feel like I’m back to the twentieth century with you," he jokes. It’s still surprising, though. He knows people who are bad at texting, Mark being an example, but not to this extent.

Jeno laughs again. “You’ll get used to it, eventually.”

Jaemin smiles. “Yeah, maybe I will.”

* * *

It’s only a day later when Jaemin has the opportunity to ask Renjun about it. He takes a sip of his coffee. It’s still quite hot, but it’s safe to drink without burning his tongue. By his side, Renjun sighs.

“It’s true. Once I texted him because I was stuck in the bathroom and I couldn’t get out,” Renjun says, shaking his head like he’s reliving those bad memories. “He didn’t answer me, so I had to ask Yangyang to go get his ass out of class to come and help me.”

Jaemin almost chokes on his coffee. “Oh my god, why am I only hearing about this now!”

Jaemin puts the cup down on the table, just besides his laptop. They are working on their assignments for next week at the coffee shop, because somehow Renjun is the only one who can make Jaemin get his shit together to actually be productive for more than ten minutes. It’s Wednesday, so that means more free time in the weekend. Jaemin is grateful.

“Because I knew you were gonna be a little shit about it,” Renjun replies, and well, he is not lying. Jaemin is definitely not forgetting about this any time soon.

“Can’t believe you actually managed to silence Yangyang though,” he comments. “Wait— no, I actually can picture that,” he rectifies after some quick consideration.

Renjun smirks, taking a sip of his no-sugar jasmine tea. “Anyways, do I want to know why you are asking about Jeno’s texting habits?”

Jaemin laughs, staring at the paper he was reading in his laptop. “Probably not.”

“Figures.”

* * *

Fridays are certified 'Mark time' for Donghyuck, afternoon dates spend in the library and then at some cheap restaurant or fast food place. Jaemin takes that in mind when he invites Jeno to his apartment while they walk together after class, and he feels more than excited when Jeno agrees.

He texts him the details later that day, like he promised, but Jeno never actually responds to the ten messages filled with emojis that he had left. By the time Friday comes around, he has to call Jeno to know if their plans still stand.

In the end, they make it work.

There is no preamble, both kinda exhausted, the end of the week weighing them both down. This is usually the part of the semester when it starts to get a little packed, and Jaemin wants nothing more than to relieve stress before the weekend comes around. Even better if it's with Jeno.

They get at it as soon as the sit down on the couch. This time around, they don't make it to the bed.

Jaemin fucks him deep against the cushions, until Jeno is crying underneath him, begging him to go faster, and Jaemin obliges. He bites the back of Jeno’s right shoulder, making him whine, and he licks the redness right after. His left hand is on Jeno’s hips, stabilizing, and he uses his other hand to hold Jeno from the back of his head. He pulls at the hair between his fingers, slightly at first, harsher when Jeno groans _god_ , _yes, keep going._

It doesn’t take much for the both of them to be on the edge, moaning, wanting to come. Jaemin drags his fingers through Jeno’s scalp, before tugging his hair once more, stronger this time, and Jeno moans _,_ cries _,_ finally coming.

They lay down on the couch after they are done, tired. Their clothes are still on, mostly. Jaemin feels comfortable but exhausted, half laying against the backrest, half against the armrest. It’s a few minutes later, when Jeno says he’s hungry as fuck, that Jaemin stands up, offering to cook something.

“Wait, you cook?” Jeno asks, looking up at him, still laying on the sofa, eyes shining with hope.

“I do,” Jaemin answers, a small smile coming to his lips.

Jeno replies with a content hum. “Great! I’m starving.”

“What do you feel like eating?” Jaemin asks. Apparently, he’s feeling extra generous after sex.

Deep down, he may or may not feel the need to impress Jeno with his cooking.

Jeno takes a few seconds to consider the question. “Anything that’s quick and tasty, to be honest. I could eat about anything right now.”

Jaemin mind is already going through all the possible plates he could make. He decides quickly enough. “Alright,” Jaemin says, “come with me.”

He walks the the kitchen, Jeno following him closely.

They chat comfortably, Jaemin making rice while Jeno sits on the bar stool near the counter. Jeno tells him about some new anime that he just started watching, and Jaemin listens, hands occupied on stirring the fried rice, while he sauteés some meat too. It’s simple, the meal, something he knows he can do in his sleep, but it’s quick to make and really savory, just like Jeno had asked.

Jaemin gives the rice a flip, and Jeno seems entertained, attentively looking all his movements. He’s done cooking a few minutes later.

He serves two plates right away, leaving the dishes in the sink to wash later, but quickly cleaning everything else. Jeno waits for him the whole time, and Jaemin sits down in the other stool left with a smile.

“Enjoy,” he says, pointing out the meal in front of them. When Jeno digs his fork into the plate, Jaemin watches him intently, giggling at how Jeno almost shoves the food into his mouth.

Jeno stops eating to look at him. “This is amazing! I didn’t know you could cook like this!”

Jaemin shrugs before tasting the meal too.

It’s good.

“Well, what can I say? It’s one of my many talents,” he teases with a big smile.

“Okay, I’m not feeding your ego anymore,” Jeno warns with a small frown. He takes another bite of the meal, and his frown disappears.

“I’m literally feeding you right now, you should feed my ego as payback,” Jaemin pouts.

“Isn’t the sex enough?” Jeno asks, and, _well_.

“You do have a point,” Jaemin replies, waving his fork. “But I’m glad to know you like it. Hyuck is too used to my cooking now, the ungrateful whiny idiot.”

“Who’s Hyuck?,” Jeno inquiries. “Mmm, I would pay to eat this, to be honest,” he adds, chewing.

“He’s my roommate,” he answers. “Well, it’s a good thing that you don’t have to. Cooking is free for friends and Jenos,” he adds, winking.

“He sounds nice, your roommate.” Jeno pauses, his fork coming to his plate. “Don’t say that, or I’ll probably be crashing for lunch like, every other day. I can’t cook at all!” he admits with a pained expression.

“Believe me, you are better left in the dark about Donghyuck,” Jaemin says with a laugh. “And I wouldn’t mind that.”

Jeno raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Really.”

Jeno smiles. “Well, don’t go complaining later when I hold you to that.”

Jaemin shakes his head with a smile.

Jeno looks down at his food. “I work at a restaurant,” he says, voice suddenly shy. “Maybe you can come around sometime.”

“Are you offering me free food?” Jaemin asks. “Because I’m in.”

Jeno laughs. “I can give you a discount. You are still paying, though.”

Jaemin smiles. “ _Mean_.”

* * *

They start hanging out more after that, Jaemin realizing that he just has to ask Jeno in person to make plans together. It's easier than he thought it would be, even when Jaemin is too used to communicating by texts. Jeno is easy going, nice, and unpredictably funny. Jaemin can appreciate the company, specially if it comes with the benefit of good sex. They start to see each other more and more with each passing week.

He doesn’t expect to meet Jeno again at the gym, though.

The first time it happened had been over a month ago, and Jaemin, one way or another, hadn’t seen Jeno there since then. He had forgotten about saying something about training together back then, only to be reminded about it when he sees Jeno at the treadmills again.

The place is almost empty, so Jaemin recognizes him from far away. Jeno is wearing shorts instead of sweatpants now, and it’s not good for Jaemin’s heart. Even when they are supposed to be focusing on their respective routines, Jaemin can’t help but stare at the way his shorts curl to reveal the skin of his toned thighs, and how the muscles of his arms tense when he’s lifting weights.

Jeno’s already sweating, his hair all messy, cheeks red and breath frantic from all the effort. It’s a familiar scene, and it makes Jaemin’s fingers tremble slightly.

After some more excruciating exercises, he decides to call it a day. It’s not like he can concentrate much anyways. So, instead of completing his work out, he stands up to go change. He puts his earphones and his phone back in his pocket as he walks in the direction of the changing room.

He doesn't get far away, because Jeno comes closer, and offers Jaemin to stretch together. Jaemin has half a mind to refuse, but in the end, he caves in.

They sit down in one of the mats, in one of the the empty corners of the room. Jeno helps him with his back, putting pressure with his own body, until Jaemin can almost touch his toes. Jeno’s fingers trail down from his arms to his torso, and it tickles. Jaemin giggles, but stops abruptly when Jeno bends him down a little more, the burn in the center of his back and his legs making him groan.

Jeno taps the side of his back three times before letting him go. Jaemin breathes heavily, and rests for a few seconds before going down again, this time stretching both of his hands to his right leg.

Jeno moves his hands from the center of Jaemin’s back to his lower half. Jaemin wants to tell him to stop tickling him when Jeno’s hands come forwards, sliding from the sides to his stomach.

The touch is warm, soft, almost tentative.

Jeno presses a little harder with his knee, putting more pressure on his back, and his hand comes under Jaemin’s loose t-shirt, fingers lingering over the skin of his abs. Still, Jaemin doesn’t give him any reaction at all.

That is, until he feels Jeno’s hand coming down slowly down his stomach. Jaemin’s breath hitches when Jeno’s fingers touch the skin previously covered by the elastic band of his briefs. It’s a faint touch, but paralyzing, Jeno’s breath warm against Jaemin’s neck. He can’t repress a shudder.

Jaemin closes his eyes for a second, and Jeno’s hands are gone. He straightens himself, slowly, and turns his head to look at Jeno. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but Jeno’s gaze is dark and heavy, and it leaves him breathless.

“What are you—”

“My turn,” Jeno interrupts, sitting down in the mat in front of Jaemin.

Jaemin swallows, but doesn’t protest. He gets up instead, coming behind Jeno to help him stretch. He softly puts his right leg on Jeno’s back, just like Jeno did a minute ago, and presses forwards with the help of his hands. Jeno is quick to bend, stretching his hands, trying to reach his foot.

“I’m way more flexible than you,” Jaemin says, a smirk coming to his lips, even if Jeno can’t see his face right now.

“Yeah?” Jeno asks, voice sounded strained. “I’m not convinced, though. Maybe we should test that out.”

Jaemin’s smile falters, and his grip on Jeno’s shoulder tenses.

Jeno moves underneath him, and Jaemin lets go of his hold on him, taking a step back. Jeno gets up gracefully, and takes a few seconds to stretch his neck, eyes half closed. Jaemin can see the faint mark of a hickey on the skin of his neck.

Jeno catches him looking and smirks, taking a step forward.

“Let’s go to the changing room,” Jeno proposes, but it feels more like a demand when Jeno circles Jaemin’s left wrist with his fingers. He is not complaining, not when Jeno is looking at him like that, and he knows they both want the same thing.

“Alright.”

They don’t wait another second, making their way to the door. Jeno doesn’t let Jaemin go at any moment. Jaemin doesn’t want him to. It feels weirdly possessive, in a predatory, wild kind of way, when Jeno digs his fingers into his skin.

They get to the changing room, and after checking that it’s empty with a quick look, Jaemin pushes Jeno against the lockers abruptly, and kisses him.

It’s needy and rough, his chapped lips against Jeno’s soft ones. Jaemin’s hands come to his shoulders, digging hard into the soft fabric of his shirt, and Jeno whines. He presses their hips together, moving them softly, feeling how Jeno is half hard through the thin material of his shorts.

“I— I’m—” Jeno stutters.

“What do you want, babe?” he asks, his fingers trailing through Jeno’s upper arms.

“I—I want—” Jeno replies, “ _—you_.”

Jaemin smirks, and brings Jeno’s arms up, holding both of his wrists tightly. He comes closer, spreading Jeno’s legs with his right knee. It’s easy, pining Jeno down to the rows of lockers, their bodies warm against each other.

Jeno’s arms are above his head, and Jaemin circles his wrists with just one hand. With his other one, he cups Jeno’s jaw.

“You do?” he asks, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Jeno only nods, cheeks beautifully pink, lips parted.

Jaemin goes forward, and kisses him rough, still holding him against the metallic surface. He kisses him, once, twice, so he can taste him, feel his warmth. Jaemin steps back, gasping for air.

His breathing is loud in the quiet room.

“Up,” Jaemin commands, but his voice is trembling. He lets go of Jeno’s hands and takes him by the hips, pulling him closer, one hand slipping to his thighs, motioning Jeno to push his legs up. Jeno does, jumping into the air, and soon his thighs are straining Jaemin, legs wrapped around his hips. Jeno isn't light, but Jaemin is strong enough to carry him like this.

Jeno holds himself steady by putting his hands around Jaemin’s neck. “You are not going to let me fall, are you?” he asks with a teasing smile. His lips are red, and Jaemin can’t take his eyes off them.

He smirks before pressing Jeno against the lockers again.

“Relax, kitten,” he murmurs against Jeno’s ear, licking, a warm, soft stroke with his tongue. Jeno shivers. “I can hold you just fine,” Jaemin finishes.

Jeno groans before angling his head up, and Jaemin licks the expanse of his beautiful neck. Jeno hisses when Jaemin presses his tongue against a recent bruise on his collarbone, and Jaemin smirks.

He moves away from Jeno’s neck, straightening himself, and they stare at each other for few seconds before coming forward to press their mouths together. This time, it’s Jeno who takes the initiative of the kiss, and it makes Jaemin crazy, the feeling of his soft and wet lips, his erection pressed against his own.

Jeno rolls his hips forwards, and Jaemin moans. He feels so warm, his head clouded with want. Jeno kisses Jaemin again, aggressive, hungry and raw. Jaemin is already so hard and needy, so when Jeno’s kisses him and moves his hips again, he can’t take it anymore.

He breaks the kiss.

“You wanna—?” Jaemin asks.

“ _Yes_.”

Jaemin pulls Jeno down to the floor in a second.

“We gotta do this real quick,” Jaemin breathes out, his eyes coming down to the elastic of Jeno’s shorts, hanging dangerously low, the bones of his hips showing, as well as a faint trail of hair. Jaemin gulps before looking at Jeno’s face again.

“Okay, quick,” Jeno echoes.

Jaemin turns back to take his backpack out of the locker he left it at, opening the zipper to look for a condom and lube. Jeno comes from behind, hugging him, his hands trailing from down his sides.

Jaemin turns around, Jeno’s arms still warm around him.

“Always so—” he tries to says, but it comes like a croak when Jeno puts his hand inside his pants, “ _eager_.”

Jeno smirks, and kisses him again, his hand circling Jaemin’s dick, making him moan. Jeno hugs him, his mouth coming closer to his ear.

“You say that,” he whispers, moving his hand up and down slowly, “like I don’t have proof that you are feeling the same way.”

“Alright, you win,” Jaemin replies, closing his eyes when he feels Jeno speed up the rhythm of his hand. The friction is too good. He groans.

“We need to hurry,” Jeno whispers, taking his hand out abruptly, leaving Jaemin feeling horny and hot.

“Do you want me to prep you?” he asks.

“No offense, but you are too slow,” Jeno replies. “I’m doing it myself.”

Jaemin feels his throat dry at the prospect. He nods.

Jaemin watches Jeno takes his pants down by a few centimeters, taking the bottle of lube to spread out some of it on two of his fingers, as Jaemin rolls the condom on his own dick.

He keeps watching Jeno as he introduces the first finger, circling it around slowly. Jeno’s eyelashes flutter, and he’s biting his lip strongly. Jaemin’s enjoying it a little too much, the look on Jeno’s face, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, lips now parted in pleasure, and the way he moves his hand at a slow and steady rhythm.

Jeno doesn’t take much time to prepare, like Jaemin usually does.

“Okay, I’m ready,” he says, voice raspy. “Come here.”

Jeno turns around and rest his arms against the locker rooms. Jaemin takes two short steps, closing the distance between them.

“It’s cold,” Jeno complains, shuddering when Jaemin presses his body against his.

“It’s okay,” Jaemin whispers, settling himself behind Jeno, both of his hands on Jeno’s hips. “I’ll make you warm.”

Jaemin positions himself, and enters Jeno, who gasps underneath him. Jaemin groans at the feeling of Jeno’s tightness, the way Jeno moves his ass back to give him better access, his back beautifully arched. He can see the way Jeno’s muscles tense from the effort, and it only turns him on more.

Jaemin starts to move slowly, at a steady pace, just to rail Jeno up. He enters Jeno once, twice, unhurriedly, enjoying every bit of it.

“Jaemin, _faster_.”

Jaemin smirks, and actually slows down the movement of his hips. “Wow, you are in such a hurry—”

Jeno grunts. “Yes, you jerk, I don’t want to get caught—”

Jaemin doesn’t let him finish. Instead, he gets down to it, his pace getting brutally quicker, the sounds of the thrusting loud enough that it echoes in the room. Jeno moans, loud, his body slamming against the metal.

“I thought you didn’t want to get caught,” Jaemin whispers against his ear. “Why are you so loud, then?”

“Shut up.”

He wants to laugh at that, but he doesn’t. He can’t, when Jeno feels so good around him, his body pressed against his, his hole wet and tight and warm. Jaemin feels light headed, and so hot. He could fuck Jeno like this forever.

He thrusts into him, a hand coming to Jeno’s scalp, his other one holding him by the hip.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jeno moans, when he feels Jaemin tugging at his hair at the same time he takes his dick in one hand. “Shit, shit, shit.”

Jeno has to support himself, putting his torso and both of his arms against the lockers, so Jaemin can keep fucking him deep and fast.

“I’m so close,” he says, and Jaemin has half a mind to question it, because Jeno has never come this fast before, but he decides against it. _Later_.

Instead, he takes the head of Jeno’s cock between his fingers, spreading the precum around it, making it all wet. With his other hand, he pulls Jeno’s hair, harsher this time.

Jeno whines. “I’m gonna— I need to—”

Jaemin is still fucking him when Jeno comes into his hand, with a hot loud moan that fills the room and goes straight into Jaemin’s hard cock. Jeno’s hole clenches, tight around Jaemin’s dick, and he groans from the pleasure.

“God, I’m so close too—”

Jaemin gives one final harsh thrust into him before coming, his pace slowing down. He feels good, riding out his orgasm inside Jeno.

They only take a few seconds before putting their pants up quickly, sitting down on the bench, their breaths still frenetic, loud in the otherwise quiet and empty area.

“That was good,” Jeno says.

Jaemin stands up, already more calmed, and reaches for his bag, still on the bench. “It was indeed.”

Jeno stands up too, and opens his locker while Jaemin takes his towel out, ready and eager to take a shower, wanting to get rid of all the sweat clinging to his skin.

“Wanna go eat something later?” Jaemin asks, wrapping the tower around the nape of his neck.

Jeno seems to consider it for a second. Then, he lights up. “Oh, can you cook fried rice again?”

“I didn’t offer to cook, though,” Jaemin replies, faking an indecisive frown.

Jeno lets go of whatever he was holding in his locker room to take one of Jaemin’s hand between his own. “ _Please_ ,” he says, pouting, eyes shining, and well, Jaemin always had a weakness for cute things. Like his Ryan plushies. And samoyeds. And Jeno, apparently.

“Okay, alright.”

Jeno beams, smiling, turning to his locker again.

Jaemin smiles too.

“But I’m curious,” Jaemin says, putting his bag back in the locker, and closing it with a loud thump. Jeno looks at him inquiringly from the side. “Do you have an exhibitionist kink or something?”

“ _Oh my god_.”

* * *

Exams roll around in the blink of an eye, leaving Jaemin very sleep deprived, and with way too much caffeine in his body.

As his schedule starts to get too hectic, and the time doesn’t seem nearly enough to do all the stuff he has to do, he feels the effects of the stress on his body, the tiredness on his limbs after he pulls yet another all nighter. He procrastinates like crazy, to the point he starts feeling guilty about it.

So, on a fateful Sunday morning, he agrees to go to the library with Donghyuck and Mark, hoping it will force him to be productive, at least for the day. He has a Consumer Protection Law test on Tuesday and he hasn’t even looked at the materials. Materials he should have _studied_ by now.

Damn, he’s desperate enough to go to the library to try and concentrate, when he hasn’t stepped in the damn place for over a semester.

They all sit on a table, in one of the less busy corners of the library. Mark sits down and spends ten minutes organizing his papers and pens, whereas Jaemin and Donghyuck carelessly spread their own things in the table, taking up most of the space until it’s messy enough that you can't tell where does their own space end and where the other starts.

Jaemin opens the basic textbook he borrowed from a friend not long ago. It’s over 300 pages long. He probably can manage, though, since law books are usually repetitive: too many words, not that much to say.

A few hours later, Mark offers to treat Donghyuck and him lunch, but he declines. He needs to focus. He has this test in two days, and he has barely studied a quarter of the textbook. Donghyuck doesn’t insist like Mark does. He knows all too well how he studies for exams by now, so he lets him be.

He ends up skipping lunch, but he manages to go over the textbook almost completely by the end of the day. What he lacks in sense of responsibility and time management, he compensates with an incredible ability to focus and fast reading, and every now and then, natural talent. Sometimes he wishes, though, that he could be a little more like Mark. Organized enough to get outstanding grades while completing two majors at a time. He barely has the energy for one and he doesn’t even work.

He sighs, checking the time on his phone. It’s almost eight pm. It isn’t even that late, but he knows he really needs a break. He can review the important stuff later. Tomorrow, probably, now that he lost all the impulse that the stress was giving him this morning.

Mark sighs. “Seriously Jaemin, you need something to eat like, right now.”

“It’s okay, I’m not—”

“It’s on me,” Donghyuck interrupts, sighing too.

Jaemin smirks. “Well now, that’s an offer I can’t refuse.”

Donghyuck snorts. “You little son of a—”

“We are in the _library_ , Hyuck,” Mark chastises, not looking up from his laptop. He’s typing an essay about contemporary music. Jaemin doesn’t know a lot about Music Theory, and Mark doesn’t share much either way, but he admires Mark’s devotion to music. He was willing to double major in Journalism as well as Music Theory and Composition, just because he didn’t want to give up music.

“ _Whatever_ ,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Are you finished yet, so we can get going?” he asks Mark.

Mark doesn’t respond for a few seconds, still typing fast. Jaemin stretches his back and arms before standing up to gather his stuff, spread in the table even more messily than in the morning. He’s tired, so he does everything even slower than usually.

“Yeah, I’m almost done. I’ll just write the intro back in my room,” Mark replies when he finally finishes typing, closing his laptop softly.

“God, still can’t believe you write your essay’s intro at the end—” Donghyuck says, actually sounding disappointed, making Jaemin let out a soft laugh in the process, “—what kind of person am I dating, oh god.”

“Stop being overdramatic,” Mark replies, but he’s smiling as he stands up. He stretches and kisses Donghyuck on the cheek, before retreating to start packing his things too.

“Could you _please_ keep the library PDA free,” Jaemin complains, voice going flat. He likes to tease Donghyuck about this way too much, just because it makes Donghyuck mad. Maybe he just likes teasing Donghyuck. “I want cheek kisses too,” he adds with a pout.

“No need to be jealous, Nana,” Donghyuck teases back, but he doesn’t push it like Jaemin expects him to. “Come here.”

Donghyuck walks around the table to where Jaemin is standing, and hugs him. Jaemin goes along with it, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s torso.

“Better?” he asks, after a few seconds.

“No,” Jaemin replies, but he squeezes Donghyuck tighter anyways.

Donghyuck must be making a face right now, but Jaemin can’t see it. “You ungrateful—”

“Okay, let’s get going, I don’t want to get banned from this place,” Mark interrupts, and Jaemin giggles, finally letting go off Donghyuck.

He’s still tired, but at least he feels a bit better after the hug. That’s partially why he and Donghyuck clicked so much back then and now, why it feels they’ve been friends for their whole life, even when they only met at college. They are good at reading each other, and making the other feel at ease.

“Alright,” Jaemin replies, taking his backpack off of the table. “But Donghyuck’s paying for dinner.”

Donghyuck turns to look at him, mouth open.

Jaemin stares at him back.

“Ugh, fine.”

Mark laughs, taking his own and Donghyuck’s bag on his back. “So, where do you guys want to go?”

Jaemin ends up driving them in his car to a bunsikjeom restaurant they surprisingly haven’t gone to before. It’s not close to the campus, but god knows Donghyuck hunts down restaurants to try like it’s his job, and Jaemin and Mark indulge him way too often.

The place looks nice, especially considering that the food they serve isn’t expensive at all. Even though it’s small and crowded, they have wooden tables and simple bamboo decorations that make up for it.

The restaurant isn’t full yet, but it’s quite close to be. Jaemin senses the smell of tteokbokkii and ranmyeon in the air, and his stomach rumbles and twitches in a painful way. Jaemin sighs, looking at the time on his phone. 8:30 pm, and he’s so tired already. He wants to eat and then take a hot bath to relax, and maybe—

“Hi! Welcome to, uh—”

Jaemin recognizes the voice straight away. He looks up from his phone so quickly his neck hurts.

“Oh, hey, Jaemin,” Jeno looks at him, soft smiling on his lips. He turns around to look at Mark and Donghyuck. “Hello, welcome.”

Donghyuck, who is sitting in front of Jaemin, smirks. _Oh, no._

“Hi Jeno,” Jaemin replies, a tired smile on his lips.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, only interrupted by the sounds of Donhgyuck clearing his throat, Jaemin sighs. There is no way around it.

“Jeno, this Mark,” he points at him with his hand, “and _this_ is Donghyuck.”

“Oh, I see,” Jeno looks at them, bowing his head politely. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you too,” Donghyuck says, his eyes shining. _Oh, no._ “I’ve heard a _lot_ about you from Jaemin here,” he adds, tone playful.

Jaemin smiles tightly, and proceeds to kick Donghyuck under the table. Donghyuck winces but he doesn’t take his eyes away from Jeno.

And Jeno… He doesn’t seem to be bothered by the exchange. He is still smiling when he shifts his weight from his right leg to his left one. “Oh yeah? Good things I hope.”

“Obviously,” Jaemin replies, preventing the unnecessary remark Donghyuck was definitely planning to make. “I may or may not have let it slip that you are a closeted weeb, though.”

Jeno screeches. “I’m totally not!” he exclaims, indignated. He taps the pencil he’s holding with his right hand on a notepad a few times. “Sorry, I gotta get moving. I’ll leave this to you and come back later to take your orders,” he explains, handing a menu to each one of them.

Jaemin thanks him with a smile, and watches Jeno walk away, back to the kitchen.

When he is far enough, he puts down the menu.

“Oh my god, what are you up to now,” he asks, narrowing his eyes when he looks at Donghyuck.

“Nothing,” he replies, his voice overly sweet.

Jaemin scoffs. “Donghyuck, I swear to god—”

“ _Hyuck_ ,” Mark interrupts, with a tired sigh. He doesn’t even look up from the menu he’s holding.

“Okay, fine,” Donghyuck hisses. “I never can have fun, god.”

“Thank you,” Jaemin breathes, relieved. He looks at the list of food. It’s simple, as they don’t have many options in it, but all of them look appealing. They offer twigim and teokbokki, and different types of ramyeon.

Mark turns his head to face Jaemin. “Did you know he worked here, Jaemin?”

“No, only that he worked in a restaurant,” Jaemin replies, honest. “He never said which one.”

Mark nods. “Well, he seems nice.”

“He is,” Jaemin agrees.

After some more staring, Mark finally smiles. “You should invite him to the party then,” he suggests. “If you want.”

Jaemin’s stomach turns, and he suddenly feels very aware of his heart beating in his chest. He smiles anyways. “Actually, that sounds like a good idea. I’ll think about it.”

Donghyuck looks at him with sharp eyes. “Jaemin—”

“Sorry, did you guys decide what you are going to order yet?” Jeno asks, stopping by their table with a polite smile on his lips.

Mark nods, and asks for kimchi ramyeon and something to drink. Donghyuck does too, adding tteokbokki to his order.

“Great!” Jeno says, with another one of his polite smiles. After scribbling something on his notepad, he turns to look at him. “Jaemin?”

Jaemin quickly looks up from the menu. “Uh— Do you have any special recommendation?” Jaemin asks, eyes looking at the four options of ramyeon they offer. They all seem nice.

Jeno seems to think about it for a second before replying. “If you don’t mind spicy, I’d say try the spicy cheese ramyeon.”

Jaemin hums. “I want that then, with iced tea,” he approves, handing the menu back to Jeno. “And extra coriander on the side, please.”

Jeno laughs at that, and takes the cart Jaemin is holding. “You and your coriander obsession,” he teases.

Jaemin smiles and winks. “What can I say, I’m a man of resolution.”

Donghyuck snorts.

“Estimate waiting time is ten to fifteen minutes,” Jeno explains, placing his notepad back into his black jean’s pocket. “I’ll bring your drinks soon,” and with that, Jeno is gone.

“Okay, what the fuck,” Donghyuck blurts out. “Why are you two flirting?”

“That’s kinda Jaemin’s natural state, though,” Mark provides.

Jaemin scoffs.

Donghyuck eyes him suspiciously. “Okay, I agree, but why does he know about your weird love for coriander?”

“Everyone who spends more than one day with me knows about that, Hyuck,” Jaemin points out.

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “Well, fair point, but—”

“Can we _just_ drop it for now,” Jaemin pleads, eyeing Jeno, who’s behind the counter, getting their drinks out of the refrigerator.

“Fine,” Donghyuck gives in, still eyeing him distrustingly. “For now.”

They eat their dinner in relative peace. Mark complains about his assignments and midterms, specially about the project for the Broadcast News Writing class that he shares with Donghyuck.

Jaemin understand his pain all too well. He has been expertly ignoring the paper he’s supposed to write about the case he was assigned for his Medical Liability class. He’s supposed to turn it in exactly two weeks from now. But he can focus on that later, as he still has two midterms left.

It’s okay. He’ll just pull through it at the last minute, like he always does.

Half an hour later, Jeno brings their bill. Without delay, Jaemin points at Donghyuck.

“He’s paying,” he affirms with a smirk.

“Oh,” Jeno mutters, “Debit or cash?” he asks, handing the bill to Donghyuck, who accepts it with a groan.

“Thank you,” Donghyuck says though greethed teeths. “And cash.”

Jaemin makes sure to insist that Donghyuck leaves a nice tip, and Donghyuck listens to him, but with the promise to make Jaemin pay next time.

The three of them stand up. Mark and Jamin gather their stuff while Donghyuck gives the bill back to Jeno with the money.

“Thank you for coming,” Jaemin hears Jeno say. “Hope you enjoyed your food.”

“We did!” Donghyuck exclaims. “Anyways, _Jeno_ ,” he beams. Jaemin can feel that something’s wrong from the tone alone. He freezes. “Mark here is throwing an end of midterms party next weekend,” Donghyuck continues, and _oh my god_ , Jaemin is going to kill him. “It would be super nice to have you.”

Jaemin turns around quickly, making his backpack fall out of his shoulders, a harsh reply on the tip of his tongue. Jeno is startled by the sudden movement, and everyone stays silent for a few moments.

Jeno’s eyebrows are furrowed in confusion, and Mark is looking at them in turns. Jaemin wants to say something, _anything_ at this point, but Jeno beats him to it.

“Huh, I don’t know about that, I don’t mean to intrude—”

“It’s okay, Jeno,” Jaemin quickly reassures, feeling bad about Jeno’s hesitation. When Jeno doesn’t respond, Jaemin steps towards him, and guides him a few steps from where they are, closer to the reception, and away from Donghyuck’s prying eyes.

“Jeno, I think I’d be cool if you came,” he says.

“Seriously?” Jeno asks, surprised. Jaemin nods. “Alright, well,” he continues, a hand coming to the nape of his neck. “I’ll think about it.”

“Cool,” Jaemin responds, his eyes wandering over where Donghyuck is staring at them. Mark is next to him, going through his phone, face contracted in a mildly annoyed expression. “Guess I gotta go now. See you around?” he asks, looking at Jeno again, a soft smile making its way to his lips.

“Yeah,” Jeno replies, replicating the smile. “Sure.”

“I won’t forget that you didn’t give us the discount you promised,” he adds, faking a pout.

Jeno laughs quietly, and Jaemin finds it more endearing than he should. “Maybe next time, then.”

Jaemin doesn’t want to go, but he knows Donghyuck is going to give him an even harder time if he stays any longer. “Bye Jeno.”

“Bye Jaemin.”

They both walk in opposite directions. Jeno, back to the kitchen, Jaemin, to the table. As soon as he gets there, he remembers that he’s supposed to be mad at his friend.

 _“Lee Donghyuck_ ,” he calls.

“I did it for the greater good!” Donghyuck exclaims.

“Can you wait to get to the dorms? I need to turn in my essay in half an hour, and I’m this close to killing you both,” Mark threatens with a sigh.

“Fine,” Jaemin accepts, taking his backpack off the floor. “But I’m not forgetting about this. I’m going to kick your ass back home, Hyuck!”

“The evil will never be defeated!” Donghyuck yells, already running out of the restaurant and towards Jaemin’s car.

* * *

Jaemin is done with his Consumer Protection Law midterm in the blink of an eye. He feels relieved, now that it’s over, even if he has two more tests to finish. At least he can relax for a few hours, knowing that he did decent on it.

He’s getting into bed when Jeno texts him.

It catches Jaemin by surprise. Jeno texting him first. Jeno texting _at all._

**Jeno😻 20:10**

hey

can you send me mark’s address?

**Jaeminie 💘💘 20:12**

screenshot attached

here ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

you comin? **😻**

wait, didn’t you already know mark’s address...

we literally met at his party

**Jeno😻 20:12**

uh, idk, maybe?

yeah, but my friend took me last time lol

i don’t know how to get there

**Jaeminie 💘💘 20:13**

what do you mean, maybe（￣へ￣）

ohh lol i see

**Jeno😻 20:13**

hahaha jk

i’m going

renjun convinced me

he has _ways_

also yukhei thought it would be a good idea to hang out

**Jaeminie 💘💘 20:14**

he indeed does

wait

hang out? (っﾟДﾟっ)

**Jeno😻 20:14**

uhhh yeah

the four of us, before the party

i thought renjun already told you about it

**Jaeminie 💘💘 20:16**

he didn’t (。—`ω´—)

**Jeno😻 20:16**

D:

omg

**Jaeminie 💘💘 20:16**

hahhahs

it’s okay

i’m in, obviously

sounds fun

d=(´▽｀)=b

**Jeno😻 20:17**

ohh good :]

see you this saturday, then

**Jaeminie 💘💘 20:17**

see you <33

text me more~

( ˘ ³˘)♡

**Jeno😻 20:18**

hahaha no way

**Jaeminie 💘💘 20:18**

(|||❛︵❛ )

* * *

The party officially starts at 10 pm, but Jaemin starts preparing exactly two hours before that. Mainly because he’s slow as fuck and likes to takes his time for everything, but also because he wants to put a bit more effort in his outfit this time. And he does, picking a light pink sweater with a black leather jacket, matching it with light blue ripped jeans, and his usual black sneakers. He combs through his hair once, and puts on black eyeliner on the corner of his eyes.

He checks on the mirror one more time before hurriedly tossing his keys and wallet inside his old backpack. He’s just a bit late, considering he needs to go to the store to buy the vodka that Renjun asked him to bring.

That’s how an hour before the party, he gets to Jeno and Yukhei’s room. He knocks on the door, and a few moments later, Jeno opens it for him, greeting him enthusiastically. He looks good as always, with his oversized jean jacket and his messy hair.

“How have you been?” Jaemin asks, waiting for Jeno to close the door before slowly following him into the room. He’s wearing black jeans, ones that sit very nicely, especially around the tights and hip. They have a few horizontal cuts, and Jaemin can see some of the skin underneath them.

“Good. Well, great, now that midterms are over,” Jeno responds, with a short laugh. “Wow, it seems like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Well, I did skip the lastest classes to study,” Jaemin comments, walking to the couch. It’s the black one he and Jeno had sat in to watch anime more than once —and well, to do other stuff too. “And we don’t have a midterm for our shared class, so,” he adds, taking off his backpack and plopping down on the seat.

“Yeah,” Jeno mutters. He sits just in front of him, on the small table next to the sofa. “How are you doing with the case, by the way?”

Jaemin shakes his head as he takes the bottle of alcohol he just bought out of his backpack.

“Ugh, please don’t ask,” he replies, a hand coming to his face to dramatically pinch his nose.

Jeno laughs quietly and Jaemin places the vodka on the table, next to Jeno.

“I’m not doing so good either, honestly,” Jeno confesses. “I don’t know, maybe we should—”

“Jaemin!” Yukhei exclaims, surprising both of them. He steps out of the kitchenette to give Jaemin a hug.

“Hi,” Jaemin greets, standing to hug him back. “How are you? How’s Renjun treating you?”

“Good, obviously,” Renjun says, coming behind Yukhei. His eyes immediately dart to the bottle on the table, and he quickly snatches it. “Thank you for this,” he adds, lifting the vodka and shaking it in the air.

Yukhei backs down, and Jaemin links his arm with his. He likes people that aren’t bothered by skinship, like himself. Especially if they are nice and handsome like Yukhei. “What are you doing with that, anyways?”

Renjun gives him a big smile. “You’ll see.”

Jaemin doesn’t quite like the sound of that. Renjun’s mystery drinks are always _something_ , to say the least. Which reminds him of—

“We should decide who’s driving tonight before you decide to poison us, then.”

“Uh?” Jeno asks, looking at him. “I thought you were driving. I mean, it’s your car—”

“We have a tradition,” Jaemin explains. “We play a round of Jenga and whoever loses is the designated driver for the night. It’s usually Mark, but tonight it’s just the four of us,” he continues. “Chenle and Jisung are coming to the party too but they don’t have a driver’s license, so.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Jeno hums. “I can drive too.”

“Well, you are in then,” Renjun proclaims. “There are only two rules: one, everyone with a driver's license participates, and two,” he makes the number with his fingers, “—no Mark, no cheating.”

Jeno lets out a sound, half way a word, but closer to a confused noise. It’s kinda cute.

“How do you think we get Mark to drive every time, Jeno?” Jaemin snickers. “He doesn’t know about that second rule.”

“What?” Jeno exclaims, disbelieving. “That’s sad, though—”

“Yep. But that’s how it is,” Renjun says. “Now, bring the Jenga, Xuxi.”

Jaemin turns to look at Jeno. “Prepare to be amazed,” he says proudly. “I’ve never lost a game of Jenga before.”

In the end, it’s Jaemin who, after a very bad decision on his part, ends up making the tower fall into the table, small pieces of wood scattered all over the place.

He groans.

Jeno pats his shoulders. “There, there.”

“In this round, Lee Jeno, Wong Yukhei and Huang Renjun have effectively ended the no losing streak of Na Jaemin,” Renjun declares, a little too entertained with the results. “Stay tuned in for the rare sight of sober Na Jaemin at a party after this short break.”

“I hate you so much,” Jaemin groans, crouching down to pick the Jenga pieces from the floor. Jeno stands up to help him. “Guess I’ll have to stay sober.”

“Sucks to be you,” Renjun says, faking a sad expression. “Alright, gotta go make good use of this baby,” he says, standing up. He takes the bottle of vodka in his hands once again, walking straight to the kitchen.

“Seriously, what is he doing with that, Xuxi?” Jaemins asks.

“Didn’t want to ask,” he replies, his big smile unfaltering.

“Well,” Jaemin smiles. “I guess I’ll leave you two to suffer alone, then.”

After they all have a glass of the weird drink Renjun had prepared —minus Jaemin, of course— they start to get ready to go. While Jeno and Yukhei are making sure everything is closed, Renjun quietly approaches him.

“If you don’t want to, you don’t really have to drive us tonight,” Renjun says, in a hushed tone. “You know that, right? I can take us there.”

“You don’t have a driver's license!” Jaemin exclaims, crossing his arms over his chest. They are standing near the entrance, and Renjun still has a cup of the drink he made in his hand.

“I’ll convince Yukhei,” Renjun quickly replies. “I can be very persuasive, y’know,” he adds with a smirk. “Come on, I’ll just call an Uber. You know I don’t get that drunk anyways.”

“ _Gross_ , but no,” he responds, making a face of disgust. “It’s alright, Renjun. I didn’t feel like drinking anyways,” he explains with a smile. “And you know it’s safer if someone stays sober.”

“If you say so,” Renjun replies, still eyeing him.

Jaemin nods for confirmation. “Thank you for offering, though.”

Renjun smiles, and comes closer to give him a pat on the head. “No problem.”

“Awww,” he coos, a hand coming to pinch Renjun’s cheek. “Cute.”

Renjun immediately slaps it away. “Now, don’t push it.”

* * *

The party is already full on when they arrive. The music is loud, and people are drinking and dancing everywhere. And like every Mark party, it’s big, packed, gathering people from all different majors and years. Jaemin suspects this has a lot more to do with Donghyuck than with Mark, but he’s not complaining. This is exactly how he likes parties: wild and noisy, filled with people.

Yukhei and Renjun decide to go to get drinks from the table, and Jaemin brings Jeno to the balcony, where Mark and Donghyuck are currently talking to Chenle and Jisung. The balcony is pretty big, and Jaemin loves it.

It’s filled with different plants Donghyuck gifted Mark through the years in college, and it also has a cute small glass table, and an incredible comfortable bamboo couch —sadly occupied by Mark and Donghyuck.

“Didn’t know babies were allowed in this party,” Jaemin snickers, coming from behind Jisung to hug him. The air in the balcony feels fresh compared to inside Mark’s place.

“Hyung!” Jisung squeaks. “You scared me!”

“Hi!” Jaemin beams to his friends, still not letting Jisung go. “Lovely party as always, Mark.”

Mark laughs. “Thank you.”

Jeno, who was standing awkwardly behind him, comes upfront. “Hey guys,” he says with a shy smile.

To Jaemin’s relief, everyone greets him excitedly.

“This is Jeno, but you two already know him, so whatever,” Jaemin comments, stepping beside Jisung to point at him and Chenle. Then, he turns to look at Jeno. “As you know from our tragic visit to the restaurant, this is Donghyuck, the evil presence back in my dorm, also known as my best friend, and this is Mark, his boyfriend,” Jaemin introduces.

“Hey!” Donghyuck protests. “Don’t listen to him, I’m an angel.”

Jisung by his side, gags. At that, Jaemin is proud. He’s raised him well.

“I’m sure you are,” Jeno concedes, smiling at Donghyuck. “Jaemin’s just mean.”

“Hey!” Jaemin exclaims, scandalized. “Be careful with your words, I’m your ride home,” he threatens, pointing a finger to Jeno’s chest.

“See? _Mean_ ,” Jeno replies, laughing.

“Yes, I understand too well,” Donghyuck says, half standing to put an arm around Jeno’s neck. “If you saw him when he doesn’t get his daily dose of caffeine—”

“I won’t stand this betrayal.” Jaemin pouts. “Two versus one, you cowards. Jisung, you have to defend my honor.”

“Nope,” Jisung responds, and Jaemin pouts.

“You brought this upon yourself,” Donghyuck teases, his head bumping into Jeno’s, an evil smirk on his lips. “Now you deal with the consequences.”

Jaemin narrows his eyes, but doesn’t say anything back. “Yeah, whatever,” he says. “Do any of you want a drink? I can’t believe the party is full on and none of you are drinking.”

Mark scoffs. “Jaemin, not everyone drinks like crazy like you—”

“Hey! I stayed sober for Yangyang’s party,” Jaemin interrupts, quick to defend himself. Donghyuck laughs.

“Yeah. A true miracle,” he says, and Jaemin pouts again. “If anyone wants alcohol, the drinks are on the—”

“Table, yes,” Renjun interrupts, entering the balcony with drinks on hand, followed by Yukhei, who’s also carrying red cups. Renjun settles in the space between Chenle and Jeno. The balcony isn’t by any means small, but with the eight of them occupying the same space, there isn’t much room left.

“Beer or Tequila?” Renjun asks, leaving the drinks on the glass table with a sigh of relief.

“You are truly a savior,” Chenle says. “I want beer,” he requests, and Renjun hands him one of the cups. “Thanks.”

Renjun and Yukhei distribute the rest of the drinks between them. Jaemin, of course, refuses.

“Lost at Jenga?” Chenle asks.

“Yep,” Jaemin confirms. “Gotta stay sober tonight.”

“Awww, bummer,” Donghyuck coos. “Jaemin drunk is a sight,” he mocks, elbowing Jeno. “You must experience it at least once in your lifetime.”

Jeno seems like he wants to say something, but Renjun, pointing at the extra cup on the table, interrupts him.

“Jeno, you want anything?” he asks.

Jeno shakes his head. “Not for now, thank you.”

“Alright. More for me, then,” Renjun says with a smirk.

Jaemin shakes his head. “Be right back,” he announces. “Gonna get some soda.”

“It’s in the fridge, Nana,” Mark informs, and Jaemin gives him a thumbs up, eyeing Jeno one last time before slipping out of the balcony. He’s now sitting on the armrest of the couch, and seems very entertained in the current conversation he’s having with Donghyuck.

And Jaemin…. He finds himself not actually disliking the idea. That Jeno could get along with his other friends. It’s weird, but he doesn’t feel bad or nervous, like he was afraid he would.

In any case, Mark and Donghyuck are the only ones who didn’t know him much, so it doesn’t come as a surprise that Jeno doesn’t feel like a stranger in the group.

Even more, Jaemin is aware that Renjun may be a lot more close to Jeno that he had initially led on, but he hadn’t wanted to pry on it. So, in the end, he hadn’t asked Renjun why he messaged Jeno about their plans before asking him.

It’s okay. The anxiousness from the possibility of everyone being weird to Jeno is mostly gone.

He opens the fridge. It’s messy, and he has to rummage through it to finally find one can of soda, from the ones that Mark buys in packs. He shuts the fridge and makes his way out of the kitchen, taking a sip of soda while entering the living room. It’s packed, people dancing to the beat in the middle of it, some other drinking and talking on the corners of the room.

He steps into the balcony just in time to hear Chenle asking Jeno —in a very high tone— if he’s the one hooking up with Jaemin.

Jaemin chokes on his soda, and everyone turns to look at him.

“Chenle, don’t talk to Jeno like that,” Renjun chastises, while Jeno walks to Jaemin to pat his back, as he's still miserably coughing.

"You really can't have anything in this house," Chenle says. “I’m really the only one brave enough to ask the important questions here.”

“Have you ever considered going into journalism?” Donghyuck promptly asks.

“Don’t let him get to you,” Mark warns with a serious tone, but he’s smiling, a hand on Donghyuck’s waist.

“I already sold my soul to business,” Chenle says. “Sorry Hyuck.”

“It’s okay, it’s enough with Markie here,” Donghyuck says, coming to hug Mark, wrapping his arms around his neck, making kissy faces as Mark laughs.

Jaemin looks away from them and clears his throat.

“Sorry about Chenle,” he apologizes to Jeno, now that he finally calmed himself down. “If he made you uncomfortable or something—”

“It’s okay,” Jeno reassures with one of his soft smiles.

“Really?” he asks, still suspicious. He doesn’t want Jeno to feel awkward with him.

Jeno grins. “Yeah. It’s not like we are hiding it, right?”

Jaemin has half a mind to say something back, because they had never discussed it, but then, out of nowhere, Donghyuck is yelling again.

“Okay, everyone!” he exclaims. “We got soju,” he announces, lifting a bottle from the floor, previously hidden behind a plant. “Who wants to play Never Have I Ever?”

“Hell yeah, I do!” Chenle cheers.

They all quickly distribute the mini glasses around. Jaemin gets one and fills it with soda instead. He’s not even sad about not drinking tonight. He gets to have fun with his friends, and to celebrate that his exams are over for at least a few weeks.

“Can you give me some too?” Jeno asks by his side. “I don’t feel like drinking tonight.”

“Of course,” he replies, smiling brightly, and pours what’s left of the soda in Jeno’s tiny glass.

Jeno thanks him.

“Cheers!” he exclaims, clicking his own glass with Jaemin’s.

Jaemin giggles.

Just a few moments later, they all have their glass filled, ready to play. Mark is, as always, the one to start with the first round.

“Never have I ever... smoked weed?” he asks, hesitant.

“Boring!” Donghyuck exclaims, immediately taking a sip of the soju.

In the end, Donghyuck, Renjun and Yukhei are the only ones who take a drink.

“I'm surprised,” Jeno hushes by his side, leaning towards Jaemin. "You haven't tried it?"

"Nah," he replies. "Maybe someday. I do smoke cigarettes sometimes, though."

"Oh, I see," Jeno mutters, backing up.

"Okay, now it's Yukhei's turn," Donghyuck announces, wiping his mouth clean with his sleeve.

Yukhei perks up immediately.

"Never have I ever..." Yukhei starts, "rescued a cat from the streets."

"Wha— Yukhei!" Jeno sctrechees. "That's cheating!"

Yukhei's laugh is deep. "Sorry buddy," he replies, showing all his teeth in a big smile. He doesn't seem sorry at all.

Jeno drinks bitterly, and he’s the only one to do so. Jaemin finds it amusing, and he smiles, patting Jeno on the head.

"Jisung!” Donghyuck exclaims, and Jisung almost jumps from where he is seated on the floor. “Your turn!”

Jisung seems to think about it for a whole minute, the music from the living room making up for the silence, before finally speaking.

"Never have I ever, huh,” Jisung makes a confused face, “made a prank phone call?"

" _Jisung_ ," Chenle groans, sounds disappointed.

In the end, Chenle, Donghyuck and Jaemin drink.

"Okay, this is getting sad and boring," Donghyuck says, eyes shining. When Donghyuck looks straight at Jaemin, he gulps. "Never have I ever had sex with a stranger."

Jaemin sighs and takes a sip from his soda. He avoids looking at his right, but out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Jeno take a sip too. So does Yukhei.

In front of him, Renjun lifts his glass and drinks.

"Woah!" Chenle exclaims. "That's a new one."

"Shut up," Renjun replies. Donghyuck laughs, and Jaemin snickers a little too loudly. He definitely remembers _that_ one party.

"My turn," Renjun demands, spiteful. The smiles on his lips it's one Jaemin knows all too well. Jaemin stops laughing. "Never have I ever tried to strip in public."

"Bitch!" Donghyuck screams, going forward, and managing to knock out most of the soju out of his glass. "You swore secrecy!"

They all start laughing like crazy, until Jaemin has tears in his eyes. "Holy shit, I think I still have a photo of that."

"I swear to god I'm going to throw your macbook out of the window if you don’t delete it, Jaemin!" Donghyuck exclaims, mortified.

"Serves you right," Renjun states, with a satisfied smile.

“You wouldn’t,” Jaemin adds. “You use my own macbook more than me, Donghyuck.”

"Ugh," Donghyuck mutters, filling his glass with soju and drinking it in a second. He looks at Jaemin right after. "Okay, your turn."

Jaemin doesn’t even has to think about it.

"Never have I ever had sex in a public place," he says, without missing a beat.

Jeno, still by his side, makes some high confused noise.

"I'm not drunk enough for this," Renjun complains, downing the leftover of his drink.

Jaemin is amused to see how Donghyuck takes a drink, and elbows an embarrased Mark to take one too.

"Jeno?" Donghyuck asks.

Jaemin finally turns to look at him. He’s blushing, his fingers playing with the rips of his jeans.

"Are you drinking or not?" Renjun asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh— No, I guess not," Jeno replies.

At that, Jaemin laughs, but doesn’t comment on it.

"Your turn," he says, looking at Jeno.

"Oh, alright," Jeno mutters, biting his lip. "Never have I ever..." Jaemin launches forwards, expecting, "been in a relationship.”

Everyone groans collectively.

Jaemin’s eyes go wide, and he feels his chest constrict. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t that.

Chenle grumbles, taking a shot. "Wow Jeno-hyung, that was a smart move. Didn’t know you had it in you."

Jeno scratches the back of his neck. “Well, thanks,” he replies with a shy smile.

Jaemin pats his back. "You just got almost everyone," he says, finally smiling. "My hero,” he adds with a laugh.

In the end, all their friends lose this round. Jeno doesn't drink, and Jaemin also doesn't, but whether Jeno expected that or not, he doesn't comment on it.

"Okay!” Donghyuck exclaims as he stands up from the floor, stretching his arms. “I wanna go dancing," he announces. "Anyone in?"

Yukhei and Renjun immediately cheer, excited. Jeno stands up, and helps Jaemin to do so with a smile.

"Awww, but I didn't get to ask anything!" Chenle coos, with a cute pout on his cheeks.

Jaemin laughs. "Too bad, carrot hair," he says, a hand coming to ruffle Chenle’s dark locks.

"I already dyed my hair back!" Chenle protests, but he laughs anyways, and he doesn't take Jaemin's hand off.

The music is a shitty selection of loud pop music, and it reverates on the space of the living room. They start dancing there as a whole group, but quickly split into pairs, the place too packed to keep a large circle of people for much longer.

Jaemin can’t say he minds. Not when he has Jeno pressed against him again, dancing, grinding to the music. It makes him crazy, the way Jeno dances with precise, confident movements. And whereas Jaemin is a mix of powerful and smooth and rhythmical style, Jeno is captivating, hot, all his moves strong.

Jaemin can not take his eyes off him. He wants to absorb every detail, the way drops of sweat starts forming on his forehead, and the way his biceps flex when he moves his arm.

Jaemin feels Jeno puts a hand on his hip, and watches him move forward, coming closer to his face.

“You look good tonight,” Jeno comments to his ear, and Jaemin shivers slightly. “I like the eyeliner," he adds. His breath is a little too hot, and it affects Jaemin deeper than it should by now.

Jeno backs up. He's got that serious, dark look, that Jaemin immediately recognizes.

He smirks, placing his hand strategically on Jeno's waist, and pushes him lightly, bringing them impossibly close.

"Meet you in the bathroom in five?" he asks, voice heavy and deep. "Go to the kitchen for a drink. I'll stay here and follow you in a bit."

Jeno nods, quick and enthusiastic.

They detach from one another, and Jaemin watches Jeno makes his way to the kitchen. He decides to go to one of the corners of the room, near the balcony, to get some fresh air from outside.

He hums the lyrics of the song it’s playing as he looks at the people, and immediately spots Renjun by the corner of his eye. For whatever reason, it takes him by surprise, and the song is soon forgotten, his lips frozen in place. Renjun is dancing with Yukhei, slow and close. They are looking intensely at each other, in a way that Jaemin, even from all the way there, feels out of place.

He gulps and quickly looks away.

Donghyuck slides by his side, followed closely by Mark.

"What's up with all these couples today?" Jaemin asks jokingly. It comes more bitter than he thought it would, and he quickly regrets saying anything on the first place.

"Why? Jealous much?" Donghyuck teases.

Jaemin crosses his arms on his chest. "Not even a bit.”

Donghyuck snorts. Then, he elbows Jaemin on the ribs, and he winces from the pain, quickly slapping Donghyuck’s arm away.

"He's a solid ten,” Donghyuck comments, moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively. “I declare him best friend approved.”

Jaemin frowns, confused. "Who?" he asks, turning to look at him.

" _Duh_ ," Donghyuck emphasizes, making a face. "Jeno."

Jaemin shrugs, and then crosses his arms over his torso again. His heart feels heavy in his chest. “Well, thanks, I guess.”

Donghyuck snorts again.

"Also, I wanted to inform you that after some ugly incidents, the bathroom is locked down," Donghyuck announces. "Thought I’d let you know," he adds with a wink.

Jaemin groans.

" _Great_."

After some quick thinking, Jaemin ends up dragging Jeno to his car.

It's on the underground parking, and as it's already past 1 am, there isn't anyone in there at the moment they arrive, so Jaemin decides to take full advantage of it.

They get to the back seats, and Jeno sits on Jaemin's lap, straddling his hips. He has to lower his head to avoid bumping into the roof of the car, but as Jaemin bites down Jeno's lips, he thinks that Jeno doesn't seem to mind all that much. They kiss, hot, Jaemin's lips clashing with Jeno's, once and twice and thrice. He explores Jeno's warm mouth with his tongue, licking slowly, teasing him.

"You look hot while dancing," Jaemin confesses, his voice hoarse, face very, very close to Jeno's, breaths mixing with one another.

Jeno smiles. There isn't much light, only the artificial one coming from the parking lot, but even then, Jeno looks absolutely stunning.

And Jaemin isn’t drunk tonight, but with Jeno, it feels like he is.

"Thanks," Jeno mutters, his soft lips grazing lightly, softly with Jaemin's. It feels weirdly intimate, and at the same time, hot. It turns Jaemin on.

Jeno kisses him, entering Jaemin's mouth with his tongue, a hand coming to his scalp to hold him, to kiss him deeper. When Jeno rolls his hips upward, Jaemin lets out a quiet moan. They are both half hard, their bodies hot, squeezed against each other.

"Do you want to top tonight?" Jaemin blurts out.

On top of him, Jeno stops moving.

Jaemin is immediately sent into panic. "You don’t have to— I mean, if you don’t want—"

" _Jaemin_ ," Jeno says softly. "I do want to. I've been meaning to ask you, but I thought you weren't into it or something—"

"I am," Jaemin interrupts, his right hand on Jeno's hip. "I just don't like to do it… With strangers, I guess."

"So I'm not a stranger anymore, huh?" Jeno teases. And then, he smirks. Jaemin likes it, when Jeno smirks. It’s incredibly attractive, and it doesn't happen nearly often enough. "Good to know," he whispers, coming to kiss Jaemin again.

It's different this time, with Jeno taking the lead of the kiss and the rhythm of their hips.

Suddenly, Jeno smiles into the kiss. "You totally cheated, in the game," Jeno mutters, moving his head, his lips coming against Jaemin's neck. He gives a tentative lick, and Jaemin feels a rush of heat in his body.

"You cheated too," Jaemin breaths out, voice unsteady.

Jaemin feels Jeno smile again, this time against his neck. "Just because you did," he replies, licking one more time, dragging his tongue all along Jaemin's neck. Jaemin closes his eyes for a second, letting himself feel the warmness of the touch on his skin. He feels restless, and hot, _too hot_.

Jeno bites down, and Jaemin squirms under the touch.

"God, Jeno—" Jaemin moans, "—keep doing that."

Jeno does. He bites down the skin of Jaemin's neck, he licks and sucks, until he has Jaemin panting underneath. Jeno trails down to his collarbone, to his shoulders, marking every bit of Jaemin's skin, tongue and lips wet. Jaemin is horny, painfully hard in his pants.

" _Jeno_ ," he whines. "We have to get back to the party soon."

Jeno smirks, his gaze heavy on Jaemin.

"Just say you want me to fuck you," he replies, "and I will."

Jaemin gasps, Jeno's words making his dick twitch in his pants.

He’s impatient. He always has been. So, he doesn't waste any other second. He puts a hand on Jeno's neck, and comes closer, mouthing into Jeno's ear.

"I want you to fuck me, Jeno," he whispers, softly, voice throaty. Then, he backs down, and looks at Jeno straight in the eyes. "Right now."

Jeno's eyes go wide.

They start undoing each other's pants, with trembling, anxious fingers. Jaemin’s hands linger on Jeno’s abs, feeling the soft skin and the formed muscles.

“Lemme be on top,” Jaemin asks. Jeno nods, and they quickly switch positions. It’s messy, with the limited space they have, and Jeno almost elbows him on the stomach.

Jaemin finally settles down on his lap. He kisses him, hot and horny, his stomach all jittery. It’s been long since he’s done this, considering almost all his one night stands last semester had been girls.

Jeno puts his hand down Jaemin’s pants, and touches him thought the fabric of his boxers. Jaemin moans, a hand coming to touch Jeno too. They are both hard in their pants.

“Help me take these off,” Jaemin asks.

Jeno doesn’t even respond. He kisses him again, he kisses him breathless, as Jaemin shimmies off his jeans and boxers. Once he’s done, he drags Jeno’s pants down. Jeno’s cock is hard, leaking precum, and Jaemin has half a mind to buck down to taste it in his mouth, but he doesn’t.

He’s too horny right now for that.

He sits on Jeno’s lap again, and this time, it’s skin and against skin. He moans when Jeno moves his hips, the maddening feeling of Jeno’s dick against his own.

“ _Jeno_ ,” he pants, and takes one of Jeno’s hand between his own, interlacing their fingers. “Can you—”

“Yeah,” Jeno replies. “Of course.”

Jaemin guides Jeno’s hand behind his own back, to his ass. Jeno touches it, softly, Jaemin’s hand coming to grip Jeno’s biceps to hold himself steady.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Jeno asks. “Or if you want me to stop.”

Jaemin nods. He can’t speak right now. If he does, he might back down. But he wants this, he wants this so much. He wants Jeno to be inside of him, to fill him up, to _fuck_ him deep. So he only nods, and turns back to get the lube out of his backpack, giving it to Jeno.

Jaemin pressed his body forward, hiding his face between Jeno’s shoulder blades.

“Okay, I’m going to...”

Jeno doesn’t finish the sentence. Instead, he introduces one finger into Jaemin, slowly, and Jaemin whines, voice high. It’s mildly uncomfortable, and the lube feels cold against his entrance.

Jaemin squeezes Jeno’s arms, and Jeno starts moving his finger up and down. It burns, but Jaemin likes it, cock impossibly hard between his legs. Jeno does a circle motion, and Jaemin whines again.

“You okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jaemin replies, a little too quickly. “Keep going.”

Jeno introduces another finger into Jaemin’s hole, and moves them around, spreading him out, making space. It hurts a bit, to the point Jaemin has tears in his eyes, but he doesn’t want it to stop. It feels too good to stop.

“Jeno, hurry up,” Jaemin pleads.

Jeno moves his finger again, deeper this time. “And to think you always gave me shit for being impatient,” he teases.

“Never said I also wasn’t,” Jaemin whines, feeling Jeno’s fingers move up and down again, the pace slow but steady. “ _Shit_ , Jeno, I—”

“What?”

Jaemin closes his eyes, and bites his lips. “ _Faster_.”

“Color first,” Jeno asks.

Jaemin lets out a sound of frustration.

“Color, Jaemin,” Jeno insists.

“Green, _Jeno_ , fuck—”

Jeno finally starts moving again. He fucks Jaemin with his fingers, quick and rough, the wet sounds and the moans coming from Jaemin’s lips fill the small space inside the car.

Jaemin feels so raw, so hot, so needy. _So good._ He feels so close—

“Jeno, _Jeno_ , stop,” he cries.

Jeno immediately listens, taking his hand out and searching for Jaemin’s gaze with panic in his eyes. “Sorry, did I—”

“No, I was just—” Jaemin hesitates, but then shakes his head. “I didn’t want to come yet,” he says as he takes a deep breath.

Jeno lips are parted in surprise. “ _Oh_.”

“Don’t let it get to your head, though,” Jaemin says, finally calming himself a bit more. Then, he straightens himself up and presses himself against Jeno, feeling his cock close to his wet entrance. “Jeno, I want you to—” he continues, looking at Jeno dead in the eyes, “—be inside of me.”

“Shit, _Jaemin_.”

Jaemin takes Jeno’s hard cock in his hands, and tentatively moves his fingers up and down.

“You are so hard just from touching me, Jeno,” he says, voice sweet. “I wonder if I could make you come untouched, sometime.”

“That’s— _Woah_ ,” Jeno says, groaning when Jaemin presses particularly hard on the head of his dick.

Jeno is hard enough already, Jaemin can feel it. So, he quickly takes a condom and rolls it on his length.

“Jeno,” he whispers. “I’m going to ride you now.”

Jeno’s breath hitches in his mouth. “Okay, go ahead.”

Jaemin settles himself on top of Jeno’s lap, knees against the backseats, an arm coming to his shoulders for support. He takes Jeno’s dick in his hand, and guides it to his entrance. When he feels ready, Jaemin takes a deep breath and comes down.

He moans at the feeling of Jeno’s hard cock inside of him, opening him up, making him feel so hot and overwhelmed that he can only close his eyes and _breath_.

He starts to move, fast, fucking himself with Jeno’s dick, going up and down, until his thighs hurt from the effort. The sounds of Jaemin’s ass hitting Jeno’s lap is loud, skin wet from the mix of lube and precome. He’s moaning, and he can’t stop, not when it feels so good, to have Jeno underneath him, groaning, horny too, moving his hips at the pace Jaemin sets.

Jaemin rides him exactly like he wants to, fast and harsh, Jeno’s cock deep inside him. Like this, he can control all the movements, the intensity and the angle, and it’s fucking amazing. He goes down again, and Jeno’s cock hits a spot. He whines, letting out a cry from the pleasure.

“Jeno, _babe,_ ” he breathes out. “I’m so close.”

Jeno sucks the skin of his earlobe and trails down to his neck, kissing it, mouth open. “Come for me,” he whispers, and then, he bites down hard.

Jaemin throws his head back and _comes_. It’s intense, the orgasm, and it leaves him high and breathless, gasping for air.

“Jeno,” he groans, his chest still going up and down quickly. He squeezes Jeno’s shoulders with his hands. “Want me to suck you off?”

Jeno gasps. “ _Yes, please_.”

* * *

Since midterms are over, Jaemin finds that he has time for himself again. He and Jeno catch up to the anime they were watching; he gets to laze around the apartment together with Donghyuck again; and he and Renjun resume their visits to the coffee shop.

But even then, everyone has their own priorities. It’s one of the good things about college, Jaemin thinks. The friendships. The independence. It’s all great—

It doesn’t feel so great when Jaemin is having one of his bad days, when he just feels lonely, and no one is around to keep him company. Renjun is busy, spending the day with Yukhei, and Donghyuck is out to do some group project for one of his classes.

It’s Monday, so he asks all of his friends, but in the end, he has no one to go to waffle store with. He almost decides to cancel the trip, but maybe his oreo waffle could lift him up a bit.

He’s getting ready to go out when he feels his phone vibrate. He looks at the screen of his Iphone.

It’s Jeno.

He has half a mind to ignore the text, but the temptation of knowing what Jeno wrote wins in the end.

**Jeno😻 19:10**

jaeminnnn

did you already finish your case report

for our ML class

**Jaeminie 💘💘 19:12**

(˃̵͈᷄⌓˂̵͈᷅)

**Jeno😻 19:12**

yes or no?

**Jaeminie 💘💘 19:12**

i haven’t even started it yet

(｡•́︿•̀｡)

**Jeno😻 19:13**

huh

do you think you could help me with it

you offered

and i could help you too

Jaemin takes his phone and throws himself on his bed, humming. It’s actually not a bad idea. He’s still worried about a technical detail of his assigned case, related to the use of general anesthetic on kids. It’s not that important, as his report should be mainly focused on the procedural strategy of the case, but really, he could use Jeno’s help as much as Jeno probably could use his own.

Jeno doesn’t need to know that now, though.

**Jaeminie 💘💘 19:13**

that was at the beginning of the semester

the offer already expired

sorry

┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

**Jeno😻 19:14**

please TAT

i’ll owe you one

**Jaeminie 💘💘 19:15**

hahaha

i’m kidding

of course i’ll help you

( ´͈ ᵕ `͈ )

**Jeno😻 19:15**

really?

**Jaeminie 💘💘 19:15**

yes, under one condition~

(╹౪╹*๑)

**Jeno😻 19:15**

what condition?

pleaseee

**Jaeminie 💘💘 19:15**

come with me to the waffle place

i’m hungry

٩(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)و

**Jeno😻 19:15**

….

yeah, alright

**Jaeminie 💘💘 19:15**

(´▽`ʃƪ) ♡

They meet up at the store twenty minutes later. Jaemin is already sitting in one of the booths when Jeno enters the shop and slides into the seat in front with a soft smile. He’s wearing black cargo pants that make him look just a tiny bit like a _fuckboy_ , but Jaemin isn’t complaining at all.

“Hey,” Jaemin greets, putting his phone down on the table.

Jeno adjust himself on the seat before answering. “Hi,” he says, turning his head around, eyes wandering around the store. “I’ve never been here before.”

Jaemin almost jumps in his seat. “What? Really? It’s amazing! God, you gotta try the oreo waffles,” his mouth waters at the thought of the amazing sweet taste of the cookies. “On me,” he offers with a wink.

Jeno pauses for a moment before answering, gaze focused on the plants placed at their right. “Uh, I don’t actually like oreos that much—”

Jaemin covers his eyes with one hand and pouts. “What?! Sacrilege! Profanity!” he exclaims. Then, he turns in the direction of the plants Jeno was looking at a moment ago. They are succulents, varying from green ones with leaves and flowers, to ones that are all covered with prickles.

Jeno laughs. “Okay, maybe I’ll try a bite of it,” he gives in, smiling. Then, he points at the succulents. “Mark has a ton of those, in his balcony.”

“Prepare yourself to be blown away by the delicious combination of nutella, oreos and whipped cream,” Jaemin grins. “Yeah, he does. They are really easy to take care of, so he likes them.”

“That sounds more like a deadly combination,” Jeno jokes. “But alright, I’ll try it for you. And yeah, I like them too,” he says. Then, he looks around the place one more time. “Do you come here often?”

“Yes! I try to come every Monday,” Jaemin beams. “Usually with Renjun, but he ditched me today, so!” he exclaims, his smile not faltering, not even a bit.

He hopes he doesn’t sound bitter about it, because he is not. He’s happy for Renjun.

Jeno nods, taking one of the napkins on the table and folding it over. “Ah, yeah, the date with Yukhei. I had to hear about that _all_ weekend,” he complains, shaking his head. Then, his eyes trail up to Jaemin. He has a knowing look. “From _both_ sides.”

Jaemin chuckles. “A true martyr,” he says, a hand coming to his chest. He hesitates a bit before continuing. He clears his throat. “Thank you for coming with me, even when I kind of forced you to come.”

“It’s okay,” Jeno reassures, placing the folded napkin on the table. It’s a swan, with a long neck, and beautiful wings. Jaemin looks up from it, and Jeno is smiling prettily, eyes going into crescent moons. He takes a sharp breath. “I wanted to come.”

At that, Jaemin can’t help but smile too.

They end up talking about their classes and complaining about how their midterms went while eating their waffles. His oreo nutella is amazing as always, but the cheese one Jeno got is not so bad either. Jaemin is disappointed when Jeno doesn’t seem to share his love for his adored oreo waffle, though. Well, nobody’s perfect. He can let it slide.

They end up forgetting about their case reports until it’s late in the afternoon, and it’s already dark outside the store. Jeno’s the one to bring it up, and Jaemin feels a bit guilty about stealing Jeno’s afternoon like that.

“We can work on our cases together,” Jaemin proposes, taking a last sip from his coffee. It’s already cold. “We could meet tomorrow at a coffee shop I always go to, since we can talk freely there. It’s near campus, so it’s perfect. I mean, if you want to go, that is.”

“Yeah! That sounds cool!” Jeno agrees. “There is a part about the standard of proficiency in my case, and I’m really confused. I need to do more research on it, but finding good and useful specific info about it feels like looking for a needle in a haystack.”

“That sounds about right,” Jaemin smile as he nods, understanding. He takes a pause, crossing his legs and uncrossing them under the table. “Actually, I think I have a book that could help you with that.”

Jeno’s head perks up in interest. “Oh, can you send it to me later?”

Jaemin swallows. “Well, I actually only have a physical copy of it. You can come pick it up in my apartment, if you want to borrow it.”

Jeno seems to consider it, and those seconds feel eternal to Jaemin. Was he being too much? Did he come off pushy to Jeno? God, he was regretting offering in the first place. He could just have brought the book tomorrow to the coffee shop, and casually mention it. Now Jeno is going to think he is being weird and—

Jeno smiles, and Jaemin can finally breathe. “Yes, please!” he beams. “Thank you so much, Jaemin. I really owe you one now.”

Jaemin winks. “Always happy to help.”

Jaemin came driving, so he offers to take Jeno to his apartment, so he can borrow the book. It’s a short ride, only five minutes by car, and they talk comfortably while listening to Jaemin’s driving playlist, which is a pretty embarrassing selection of booty themed songs.

When they arrive to the parking lot, Jaemin looks at Jeno, sitting on the passenger's side. He’s biting his lip in concentration while playing a game on his phone. He laughs, because Jeno’s seriously cute, almost pouting, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Jaemin gets off the car with a light feeling on his chest, and a confused Jeno trailing behind.

When Jaemin opens the door to his apartment, he realizes Donghyuck is there too. He groans internally.

He can’t help but leave Jeno with Donghyuck on the living room. He goes back to his room, rummaging through his stuff quickly, looking for the book in a hurry. The materials are all spread out on the floor now, the box with the stuff from past semesters now half empty.

He sighs in relief when he finally sees the familiar blue cover, and stands up, quickly making his way back to the living room.

“Here is it,” he points out, interrupting whatever conversation Jeno and Donghyuck where having.

Jeno looks at him with a smile. “Thank you so much, Jaemin!"

“No problem,” he replies, handing him the book. It's big, and on the heavier side, and it was a bitch to read for Jaemin, back in the day, but it's pretty helpful for the topic Jeno needs to research about.

Jeno turns to look at Donghyuck and then at Jaemin again. "I better going then," he finally says, taking the book with an apologetic smile. "I'm a bit late for work."

Donghyuck, by his side, raises an eyebrow.

"Oh my god, you could have said so!" Jaemin exclaims, mortified at the thought of Jeno getting late because of him. "I can drive you there, if you want," he quickly offers with a pout. He regrets saying it as soon as does.

Jeno replies come instantly, with a sheepish smile. "No! Please, I would feel bad if you do. It's okay, you are already helping me with the case."

"Okay," Jaemin agrees. God, he was excellent at making a fool of himself. "Here, I'll let you out," he continues, pointing at the door.

"Great," Jeno smiles. "Bye Hyuck!" he exclaims, waving excitedly while following Jaemin to the door. The nickname feels weird in Jeno's voice, and Jaemin swallows.

"Bye bye, Jeno!" Donghyuck says back.

Jaemin opens the door for Jeno, who slides through it. Jaemin is awkwardly standing inside the apartment, while Jeno is in the hallway.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" Jeno asks, with a soft smile.

Jaemin does his best to replicate it. "Yeah, I guess."

"Alright. Bye, Jaemin," Jeno says.

Jaemin waves his hand, and closes the door.

Laying against it, he sighs in relief. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Donghyuck moving to the kitchen. He’s quick to follow.

“Weren’t you busy, Hyuck?” Jaemin asks casually, sitting on one of the bar stools.

“Yeah, but my groupmates cancelled on me,” Donghyuck replies, opening the fridge. “You didn’t waste any time finding a new companion, I see,” he teases, taking out a can of soda. Donghyuck closes the fridge, and steps towards the counter, placing down the soda and supporting both of his elbows on surface.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, before Jaemin looks away.

“So what?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Donghyuck imitates the gesture.

“I’m just saying...” he pauses, tapping on the counter repeatedly with three fingers. Jaemin hates it when he does that. “You are being _reaally_ friendly with Jeno lately.”

Jaemin doesn’t like Donghyuck’s tone. He doesn’t like what he is implying. At all.

He takes a deep breath.

“It’s nothing like that.”

And it’s true. He doesn’t have feelings for Jeno like that. And even if he does —which he doesn’t— it’s not like he is ever gonna act on them. Ever.

Everything’s fine.

“ _Okay_ , if you say so,” Donghyuck finally replies, straightening himself. He takes his can of soda and leaves.

* * *

They go to the coffee shop together after their classes end. He helps Jeno, patiently explaining which laws could apply to the case and how they connect with each other, until Jeno understands the mechanics of it a bit better. He also points out some laws and cases for Jeno to specially look at. Jeno is very helpful too, immediately illustrating why Jaemin’s case wasn't as simple as it seemed, and the points he needs to be specially mindful of.

All in all, it goes well.

Jaemin forgets about his weird interactions with him yesterday, because Jeno is nice and easy going and funny like that.

He gets home with a promise to come back to the coffee shop soon, and to finish their reports together.

* * *

On Wednesday, Jaemin forgets that Donghyuck invited all their friends to their apartment until it's too late, and he has to give up his planned visit to the gym. Well, he could always go the next day. Maybe he could ask Jeno if he wanted to come, too, and he finds himself thinking that it's actually not too bad of an idea.

When he gets out of the bathroom, after a quick shower, towel hanging on his hips, Jeno’s there too, sitting on their couch.

They stare at each other, Jeno's mouth wide open, and Jaemin smirks.

A few seconds later, Jeno looks away, embarrassed.

"Oh my god," Jaemin snickers, more amused than anything. "You've literally seen me _naked_ , Jeno."

Jeno makes a high pitched noise, lips in a pout. "You caught me off guard," he confesses, still not looking at him.

Jaemin enters his room laughing, quickly changing himself into something comfortable. Jeans and a [white](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c0/09/b7/c009b77c2cc56f8774feb8c5f858b751.jpg) hoodie, it is.

When he gets out of the room, all his friends are there. Chenle and Jisung are sitting on the floor, on top of the carpet and around the table full of snacks, already eating away. Jeno is sitting on the right side of the couch, with Renjun and Yukhei, so Jaemin takes a stool from the kitchen and sits next to him.

Mark and Donghyuck are in the kitchen, talking in hushed voices, probably lost in their own little world, so Jaemin doesn't dwell too much on it.

"Thank you for bringing food, by the way," Jaemin smiles, looking at Jeno.

"Yeah," Renjun agrees, taking a sip of his sparkling water. "Chenle, you should be a nice guest and learn from Jeno. You never bring any snacks," he adds.

"I don’t need to,” Chenle retorts with a bright smile. “I'm the snack.”

"Fine, whatever," Renjun sighs, shaking his head.

Jaemin laughs, and then looks at Chenle. "Donghyuck's rubbing on you."

“What am I rubbing on?” Donghyuck asks, entering the living room with drinks in hand, almost shouting.

“Mark’s thighs, probably,” Renjun quickly responds, laughing.

Jeno’s eyes are wide open.

Jisung whines with a disgusted expression, as Mark takes a sharp breath. He seems like he’s about to say something, but promptly decides against it, plopping down on the floor next to Chenle instead.

Jaemin stands up to high five Renjun.

“Good one, I gotta give it to you,” Donghyuck acknowledges, sitting down next to Mark.

“Yes, Renjunnie is the best,” Jaemin says, going back to his seat, smiling while blowing him a kiss, and Renjun fakes a gag as a response.

“Okay,” Donghyuck stands up again, and everyone pauses to look at him. “What movie do you want to watch?”

Just as everyone starts to give their own opinions on the matter, Jeno leans towards Jaemin.

“Hey,” he says, almost whispering. “Do you think I can borrow a hoodie or something? I’m kinda cold.”

Jaemin turns to look at him. He’s only wearing a tank top, and while it emphasizes his very nice arms, with the A/C on inside the apartment, it’s no wonder Jeno is cold.

“Yeah, of course,” Jaemin replies, standing up.

He ends up lending him his pink hoodie —the only one left that’s clean, even though he has used it at least once since he washed it. He can’t say he minds that much when Jeno immediately puts it on, and thanks him with a bright smile.

After nobody could come to an agreement on what to watch, Donghyuck takes control over the TV, and so, they spend the next two hours watching some teenager romance movie from Netflix, the one Jaemin knows Donghyuck has already streamed at least two times before.

It’s not the best movie in the world, but it’s funny and sweet, and Jaemin finds himself more invested in it than he thought he would be.

That is— until he feels Jeno laying his head on his shoulder. It’s subtle, Jeno’s movements, and he doesn’t notice their closeness until they are way _too_ close. But Jaemin lets him. He lets him use his shoulder as support, feeling the way his neck vibrates when he laughs.

Jaemin lets him, even when he feels his heart beating painfully in his chest because of it.

After all their friends are gone, Donghyuck and Jaemin start cleaning up the place. It’s mostly Jaemin, as Donghyuck lazes around and takes too much time to do anything. The living room is the most affected, used plates and cups, glass table stained with soda that Chenle had accidentally poured over, and pieces of snacks dumped in the carpet that Jaemin knows he’s going to have to vacuum later.

He starts with the easiest, cleaning the kitchen floor and countertop. When he gets back to the living room, he goes straight to the table, and Donghyuck plops down on the couch in front of him just a few seconds later.

“You know...” Donghyuck trails off. Jaemin freezes in place. “I think Jeno is good for you,” he finally says, with a serious tone. It’s what scares Jaemin the most. “I know I wasn’t very keen on the idea first, but maybe if you gave it shot—”

“ _Hyuck_ ,” Jaemin interrupts, resuming collecting the plates on his hands. “I already told you it’s not like that.”

“As I was saying—” Donghyuck ignores him, emphasizing every word he says, “if you gave it shot, I think something good could come out of it.”

Jaemin sighs, and leaves the plates on the table. He turns around to face Donghyuck. “I said I’m interested in a relationship. You _know_ that.”

Donghyuck is frowning. “I know.”

“Then why do you keep pushing it?”

“You gotta be clear on what you are both doing, okay?” Donghyuck suggests, his arms coming to rest on his knees.

“It’s fine,” Jaemin quickly says. “Jeno knows.”

Donghyuck stands up, grabbing the plates that Jaemin left on the table. “But do you?” he asks.

* * *

They see each other again two days later, at the coffee shop. He loves spending time in the shop, as the pleasant coffee smell is everywhere, and the background noises help him focus. But this time, they plan on finishing their case reports in this session, and that would mean Jaemin finishing one his papers with extra time, so he’s even more excited about it.

“Hey,” Jeno calls.

Jaemin turns to look at him. He’s wearing a thin and round golden frame glasses, that slide down his nose when he looks down. It’s cute. He looks cute with them.

“Yeah?” Jaemin asks, looking back to the open chat on his macbook. He’s been spamming Jisung with emojis, and he hasn’t written a word for his report since they arrived to the place.

“Renjun says he’s on his way here,” Jeno tells him, hovering a bit. They are sitting side to side on the large couch usually he and Renjun use. There is a wooden table, close enough to leave stuff at hand and work on their laptops if they need to. It’s perfect. “He said you two come here often. Wait, are you not working on your report?” Jeno asks, raising an eyebrow while looking at the screen of his laptop.

“We do,” Jaemin replies. “And well, you see—” he whispers, voice low, “if I don’t have a close deadline my mind refuses to cooperate with me.”

Jeno laughs quietly.

“You’re such a mess,” he sentences with a chuckle, going back to his place.

“That sounds about right,” a third voice, behind them, agrees.

“Injunnie!” Jaemin greets, turning around to face him. “Well, I may be a mess, but at least I’m a hot mess,” he adds, winking at Renjun.

“ _Greasy_ ,” Renjun replies, making a face. He walks around the table to sit, plopping down on the chair in front of them. “Hey Jen,” he greets, leaving his backpack beside his chair and opening to take out a very big book that Jaemin doesn’t recognize at all.

“Hi!” Jeno exclaims, moving forward on his seat to take some paper he placed earlier on the table. “This place is super nice. It should have been you who showed it to me, Jun! Thank you for your service, Jaemin.”

“Well, sorry,” Renjun says, vaguely pointing at him with his right hand while he drops his book and some pencils in front of him. “But actually, it was Jaemin who showed it to me. He’s a caffeine addict.”

“Yeah, I could tell,” Jeno shakes his head, opening what looks like an essay on the middle of it. “He always brings that _awful_ coffee to class,” he says, using a highlighter to point at Jaemin.

“Oh my god,” Renjun breaths. “Don’t fucking tell me you tasted it.”

“He did,” Jaemin provides, with a smile, remembering the exact moment it had happened. Their Medical Liability class was about to start when Jeno had asked what was in the cup he always brought to class. It ended with Jeno gagging and a stained white shirt. “I warned him, but he insisted!” Jaemin adds to defend himself.

“I almost threw up,” Jeno makes a face in disgust, looking at the ceiling for a second, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “It was so awful, it tasted like dirt, _very_ bitter dirt.”

“Oh my god,” Renjun's doubled over with laughter, holding a hand to his stomach. At that, Jaemin can’t help but giggle too, and by his side, Jeno groans loudly.

After a few seconds, Renjun straightens himself up. “Well, it happens to the best of us.” He says, waving dismissively.

“What, you too?” Jeno asks, perking up from his seat.

“Lost a bet,” Jaemin replies, crackling up at the memories. Renjun shakes his head.

“A bet?” Jeno questions.

“Bad times, man.” Renjun sighs. “Alright, we better get to work,” he continues, looking at the time on his phone before putting it back in the backpocket of his jeans. “But first, I gotta buy something warm,” he finishes, lifting himself from the seat, wallet in hand.

Jeno nods to himself, and this time, it’s Jaemin who groans at the prospect of work. He grabs the cold coffee cup —his apparently infamous Americano with four shots of espresso— and takes a sip.

Renjun and Jeno are both quickly immersed in their work, and Jaemin is left lonely and bored for a few hours, alone in his procrastination habits. He stares at his case report, and the google doc stares right back. It only has a few written paragraphs, mostly an introduction to the case, and some ideas noted down below them. He sighs and changes tabs to the emoji conversation he just had with Jisung.

He sighs again and lays down into the backrest, turning slightly to look at his right.

Jeno seems extra focused on the reading he is doing, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, some papers on hand. He’s wearing a thin black jacket that slides down his arms to show a white tank top that’s seriously too damn loose, showing a bit of collarbone and shoulders, and _shit_ , Jeno is seriously looking hot today.

But that’s not all, because Jeno is biting a pink highlighter with his mouth, nibbling it with his teeth, and that’s what catches his attention the most.

Jaemin stares at his lips.

_They are nice._

He wouldn’t mind kissing them away.

“ _Nana_ ,” Renjun calls out.

Jaemin perks up immediately, straightening himself on his seat.

“What?” he asks, looking at Renjun. He has an eyebrow raised at him.

“Can you concentrate for more than ten minutes?” Renjun chastises, like he always does when he notices Jaemin’s mind slipping away from his work. “You haven’t typed anything since we started.”

“It’s okay, I already did most of the research anyways,” Jaemin replies, waving him off. “I’m just _laaazy_.”

By his side, Jeno chuckles.

“Sometimes I wonder how you get anything done,” he points out.

Jaemin breathlessly laughs. Sometimes, he wonders the same thing.

Renjun scoffs. “The worst part are his grades,” he says, shaking his head.

“What?” Jeno hums, looking at them in turns with his head tilted to the side.

“Yeah,” Renjun replies, taking his cup from the table —jasmine tea, probably. “He does the bare minimum but he still manages to get good grades.”

“Really?” Jeno asks, his mouth forming a perfect o. “I could never,” he sentences.

“Renjun, you have a 3.9 GPA and you hate studying,” Jaemin quickly retorts. He’s not upset about his own grades. It’s not a big deal for him. He just does the best he can. It doesn’t matter that he could do better when he is really just—

Well. _Trying_.

“Besides, Jeno,” Jaemin quickly adds, “I think you have the best concentration span I’ve ever seen, and that’s quite a lot considering I’ve seen Mark work,” he says with a knowing smile. It’s easy, to take the focus away from him like this.

Jeno laughs. “Thanks! I usually cram for everything, but this report was giving me a headache, so thank you for helping me with this,” he says with his charming smile, eyes going into crescent moons. It’s one of his favorite expressions on Jeno. Apart from the ones he makes in bed, that is.

“I told you already,” Jaemin replies, his smile going big. “It’s no problem at all.”

Renjun, in front of them, hums, stretching his arms, and they both turn to look at him.

“I would like to stay to see you make heart eyes at each other but,” he says, as he stands up from his seat, grabbing his backpack and putting his book into it. “I have better stuff to do.”

Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Like Xuxi?” he asks.

“Exactly.” Renjun looks at him with a foxy grin, backpack on his shoulders. “See you later.”

“Bye bye,” Jaemin says, as Jeno waves Renjun off with a smile.

Jaemin turns to look at Jeno. “Well, I guess I should really get to work now.”

“You really should,” Jeno replies, pink highlighter on hand, and they quickly go back to do their own thing.

Jaemin spends the next few minutes re-reading what he has in the doc. It’s not bad, and he has the basic structure for the report already on his mind. Just a few minutes into actually typing, he feels his phone vibrate from where it’s placed on the table. It’s a text, and he quickly takes a look at it from his seat.

It’s from Jeno.

 _Huh_.

He reaches for his phone with his right hand and opens the notification.

**Jeno😻 18:28**

jaeminnnn

**Jaeminie 💘💘 18:30**

jeno?

why are you texting lol

Jaemin can see Jeno out of the corner of his eyes, but Jeno’s typing something on his laptop, pointedly not looking at him. He feels his phone vibrate again.

**Jeno😻 18:30**

well

**Jaeminie 💘💘 18:30**

yes?

**Jeno😻 18:31**

i’m getting too stressed about this report

and

idk

it’s making me kinda horny

**Jaeminie 💘💘 18:31**

…

my place?

**Jeno😻 18:31**

yes.

* * *

Jaemin hasn’t smoked in a long time. It’s one of those bad habits that he turns to when he feels too overwhelmed, which, to be honest, isn’t that often.

But today, for a reason he can’t quite pinpoint, he feels in need of a cigarette. So, after his classes are done, he goes to the convenience store that’s close to campus, only a block away, and comes back, white plastic bag in hand, walking straight to the green area that’s besides the philosophy building. It’s more like a house than a building, since it’s the smallest department in the whole campus, but that’s exactly why it’s great: it’s almost always empty at this hour.

Maybe he could give Renjun a visit later, he thinks as he lights up his cigarette. He would probably give him shit about the impregnated odor of tobacco in his clothes, though.

He gets there expecting a moment of peace, some nice grass to sit on —and get itchy—, and a cigarette between his lips.

What he doesn’t expect is Jeno, with Jaemin’s pink hoodie, sitting on the grass, facing the opposite direction from where Jaemin had come walking.

The sight in front of him makes him feel weirdly anxious, because if Jeno, like himself, came to have some time alone, well, he doesn’t want to interrupt. He thinks about turning around and going back to his room, even though Hyuck would be annoyed if he smoked inside the apartment. But...

Something feels off about Jeno. The way he’s sitting there, with his head hanging low, hands pressing against the sides of his neck.

So, rather than turning around, he takes one more step.

“Nice hoodie,” Jaemin compliments lightly, his voice loud so Jeno can hear him.

Jeno, instead of turning around to greet him, seems startled for a second, and quickly detaches his hands from his neck.

“Hey,” Jeno says back, still not looking at him.

Jaemin freezes in place, frowning.

“Sorry, did I interrupt—”

This time, Jeno does turn around. The first thing that Jaemin notice is how his eyes are red. “It’s okay,” Jeno says with a tired smile. “It’s a public place.”

Jaemin hums in response, but he doesn’t come any closer to Jeno. They are only a few meters apart, but right now, it feels like they couldn't be further away from each other.

“Do you want me to go?” he finally asks, when neither of them say anything else. The cigarette is long forgotten on his fingers, ashes collecting at the end of it. “I won’t mind.”

“No, I—” Jeno hesitates, like he is looking for the words to come. He sighs. “I mean, it would be nice if you stayed.”

Jaemin smiles. “Okay,” it’s his only answer, and after some quick deliberation, he comes closer and plops down in the lawn, to Jeno’s left. Jaemin’s wearing shorts today, and the grass pokes his legs uncomfortably.

“Did something happen?” he asks, as he puts the cigarette between his lips and inhales. It’s been a long time, but the motion still feels natural to him.

Jeno takes a second to answer, his right hand coming to play with the grass, twisting it between his fingers.

“Sorry, I don’t wanna talk about it,” Jeno finally replies, sounding defeated. It makes Jaemin feel bad. Not because Jeno isn’t telling him, but because something is bothering him, and Jeno’s still nice enough to try to be kind to him. “It isn’t that important anyways.”

“That’s okay,” Jaemin reassures, tapping the cigarette on his fingers with his thumb. “And of course it is,” he adds, looking at how Jeno is still playing with the grass. “Important, I mean.”

Jeno crosses his arms on his knees, and lies his head sideways on his right one, looking at him from the side.

“You smoke?” Jeno asks.

Jaemin laughs softly. “I told you at the party, remember?” he replies. “I only smoke when I’m stressed out, though,” he explains.

Jeno hums, a contemplating look on his face, and Jaemin extends his right arm.

“Wanna try?” he asks.

Jeno looks at him, and then, at the cigarette. He straightens himself, taking it with his own fingers.

“You have to inhale through your mouth, wait a bit, and then let go of your breath,” he explains, adjusting Jeno’s light grip on the cigarette. “Don’t inhale for too long though,” he warns.

Jeno seems in awe, staring at their connected hands with his mouth open, and Jaemin smiles, observing how Jeno finally takes the cigarette to his lips, movements slow, and takes a breath—

Only to cough like crazy a few seconds later.

“That’s awful!” Jeno exclaims, patting his chest furiously with his free hand. His cheeks turn red in seconds, and he’s frowning. “I don’t know how you always manage to convince me to try terrible things," he adds accusingly, his breathing calming down.

Jaemin laughs brightly, throwing his head back. By his side, Jeno laughs too. "I wouldn't call this terrible, though. And approximately one billion people around the world would agree with me," Jaemin retorts, taking the cigarette back from Jeno’s hands.

Jeno takes another deep breath. "One billion people?" he asks, unbelieving.

"Yeah," Jaemin replies. "Wikipedia," he adds. Jeno snorts as Jaemin gives his cigarette another puff. There is an afternoon breeze that crosses the yard, and passes between them. The grass swirls around by it’s force, and Jaemin feels his shirt flap by the edges. The current is cold, and it feels soothing, even when he feels goose bumps down his arms.

“How did you know about this place?” Jaemin asks, when neither of them say anything else.

“Renjun,” Jeno quickly replies.

Jaemin chuckles. “Figures.”

They stay silent for a few seconds, Jaemin watching the smoke coming out of his mouth, spiraling up until it disappears into the air.

By his side, Jeno takes a long breath.

"I did bad on a midterm," he says. He doesn't sound sad now, just resigned. "Of an elective class. And I know it's not that important but I just— I don’t know."

"It is important if it matters to you," Jaemin says, choosing his words carefully. He doesn't want to make him feel worse about it, and he has never been very good at the art of comforting. "And it's okay to feel bad over a grade, Jen."

"Yeah," Jeno replies. "But it still feels… Like I’m just sad over nothing." he trails off, eyes wandering to the philosophy building.

"I understand," Jaemin tells him, because he truly, _truly_ does. "But it's still not over. If someone can turn the tables for finals, I think it's you."

Jeno laughs, just a tad out of breath. "Maybe," he says, his head coming to rest on his arm once again. “Sorry about the hoodie," he comments, but he doesn’t sound apologetic at all. “It was the only clean thing I could find this morning, but I promise I’ll return it soon."

Jaemin laughs, an elbow coming to Jeno’s shoulders.

"It’s okay,” he reassures. “It looks good on you.”

* * *

After they finally turn in their case reports, he invites Jeno over. They are beyond tired, having spent last night writing and going over the details to complete their papers. Jaemin is relieved to be _finally_ finished with that class —until finals come around, that is—, and he wants to celebrate it with Jeno. If they manage to stay away, that is.

They enter Jaemin’s apartment together, and immediately crash into the couch.

“I’m so fucking tired,” Jaemin complains with a groan, laying his head on the armrest.

Jeno moves around, throwing his leg on top of Jaemin’s. “Me too,” he sighs, yawning into the paw of his hoodie. “I could fall asleep right here.”

Jaemin suppresses the urge to yawn. “Are you backing up on my booty call?” he teases, raising an eyebrow.

Jeno scoffs. “No, I really just feel like a truck ran over me last night. Repeatedly.”

“I’m kidding, Jen,” Jaemin replies, laughing when Jeno reaches out to slap his chest in retaliation, with no actual force at all.

Jaemin closes his eyes. He feels comfortable enough with Jeno to not feel awkward by now.

“You know that we don’t have to, if you don’t want to—” he starts saying. Jeno doesn’t let him finish.

He rolls on the couch, landing on top of Jaemin, kissing him down immediately. His lips are soft and Jaemin hums again at the feeling of them on top of his, movements slow and sensual.

Jeno’s lifts his hand to touch Jaemin’s face by the sides. His hands are warm.

“You were the one who said that it’s not funny if you say it’s a joke, remember?” Jeno whispers into his lips, his gaze focused on him. Jaemin feels paralyzed under it.

Jeno settles his thighs on Jaemin’s sides, and kisses him again, on his mouth, on his neck, and underneath the tank top Jaemin is wearing, right on his collarbone and shoulders. Jaemin gasps when Jeno bites down, and he rolls his hip upwards unconsciously at the feeling, a dash of pain and pleasure down his spine.

Jeno grinds down, bringing his hip close to Jaemin, and god, he can feel Jeno half hard already though the soft fabric of his sweatpants.

“Jen,” he whispers, voice low. “Want to—” he continues, panting, not even bothering to stop kissing him, “—take a shower?”

Jeno doesn’t stop either.

“Yeah,” he says, kissing him back, tongue between Jaemin’s lips. Jaemin’s hand come to cup Jeno’s ass, holding him. He lifts himself and Jeno up, and Jeno puts both of his arm around his shoulders for support. They don’t stop kissing as Jaemin stumbles while walking, Jeno’s legs wrapping against his hips, his hands all over Jaemin.

Jaemin takes a few frantic steps, managing not to hit anything on the way, and they make it to the bathroom soon enough. Jaemin pats around the wall for the doorknob, and when he finds it, he twists it, opening the door.

“You’ve gotten better at this,” he tells Jeno while entering the bathroom, tone playful. This time, Jeno hadn’t said anything when Jaemin had lifted him off the couch.

Jeno doesn’t seem bothered by the teasing, kissing the corner of Jaemin’s mouth. “I've seen you work out,” he replies. “I know you can carry me.”

“Are you lowkey complimenting my body just now?” Jaemin asks, a smirk on his lips as he puts Jeno down carefully, hands holding his hips safely. Jeno comes down easily.

“Shut up,” Jeno says, coming closer. “You already know you are hot.”

“Now, do I?” Jaemin asks. They are centimeters away from each other, and Jeno’s breath smells like the taro milk tea he likes so much and keeps nagging Jaemin to try.

“ _Yes_ , you do,” Jeno answers, almost whispering, and then, he closes the distance between them.

Jaemin meets him halfway with a smile on his lips. He closes his eyes, and kisses him, slow, unhurriedly, taking the time to feel the sweet taste of milk of Jeno’s mouth.

Jeno’s hand roam free around his body, from his back to his hips, fingers caressing the edge of Jaemin’s jeans. It only increases the pool of heat in Jaemin’s belly, and it’s maddening, when Jeno kisses him like that, all hot, bodies close together. He can’t think of anything else other than Jeno, Jeno pretty soft lips on his, Jeno finally undoing the button of his jeans, and sliding a hand down into his boxers.

Jeno kisses him on the neck as he works his way on his length, moving his hand up and down, and Jaemin has to hold himself, his back against the sink, and his hands coming to grip the countertop. He moans, voice deep. It’s the way Jeno moves quickly and then, he slows down, teasing. It’s the way he circles his fingers around the head of his dick, and presses his thumb to the tip, precum slick against it.

“Jeno,” Jaemin says, out of breath. “Let’s get into the shower.”

Jeno nods, and takes his hand out.

They start to take their clothes out right away, throwing them to the floor in a hurry, both desperate at this point. Jaemin launches forward to kiss Jeno again, an arm coming around Jeno’s slim waist. They kiss like that, naked and aroused, their erections pressing against each other.

Jaemin takes a step back and pushes Jeno with him, walking backwards towards the shower. He uses his right hand to push the shower’s sliding glass open, stepping inside it, smiling before dragging Jeno in, tugging from the hold on his wrist.

When they are both in, he turns the shower on.

“ _Fuck_ , it’s cold!” Jeno complains, body instinctively contracting away from the cold current of water.

Jaemin snickers, before taking a small step, and trapping Jeno against the shower’s wall. It must feel cold too, the tiles against his back, so Jaemin pushes his own body forwards, until he is all pressed against Jeno.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jeno hisses.

Jaemin smirks, placing a hand on Jeno’s hip. They are so close, and Jaemin can feel the way Jeno is breathing against his own chest. He leans his head in slowly, and kisses Jeno’s neck. By now, he knows how much he likes when Jaemin plays with it, biting and kissing.

“For the record—” Jaemin mumbles against the expanse of his skin, “—you are pretty damn hot too,” he finishes, his free hand lingers over Jeno’s abs, and then, on the skin right below them, teasing. He bites Jeno’s neck softly as his finger brush over his cock, and Jeno moans.

“You sound so pretty, Jen,” he says, straightening himself to look at Jeno, flushed, eyes half closed in pleasure.

“ _Jaemin_ ,” he pleads, eyebrows furrowed, his hand coming to grip Jaemin by the arms.

“Yes?” he asks, voice sweet, his fingers still lingering on Jeno’s cock.

Jeno hisses, but he doesn’t say anything else.

“Ask me, Jen,” Jaemin encourages, pressing the head of his dick between his fingers. Jeno groans, glossy eyes looking straight at Jaemin.

“ _Please_ ,” he whines. “Just— keep touching me.”

Jaemin smirks, and begins to stroke Jeno’s hard cock between his fingers.

Jeno moans, his head coming to Jaemin’s right shoulder. The water is now hot, and a stream of it runs from Jaemin’s shoulders to his back, soaking Jeno’s dark hair slightly.

“Like that?” Jaemin asks, moving his fingers as Jeno’s hot breath tingles on his neck. The mix of precum and water makes it easy to move his hand around his cock, and he takes advantage of it.

“Yes, like that,” Jeno replies. He sounds breathless, and already half gone. “Keep going, please.”

To that, Jaemin can’t say no.

He goes up and down, fast this time, until he has Jeno moaning his name, until he’s whimpering, high and all winded up for him. He keeps touching him, exactly how he knows he likes, exactly how Jaemin has _learned_ that he likes.

He almost stops, though, when he feels Jeno run his tongue over his neck, slowly going over Jaemin’s wet skin, once, twice, thrice.

Jaemin slows down his pace as Jeno kisses, lips soft and wet from the warm water.

He groans when Jeno _bites down_.

He groans again, but he keeps going, pace slower and slower, as Jeno makes his way on his neck, sucking, licking, _biting_ , and it’s new, Jeno being harsh and possessive this way.

Jaemin finds himself loving it.

He increases the pace of his hand again, making Jeno moan, lips still lingering on his skin. Jeno keeps working on his neck aggressively slow, and Jaemin can’t help but let out a stifled moan each time he feels Jeno’s teeth dig on his skin.

When Jeno finally comes to touch his throbbing dick, Jaemin can’t contain himself.

He increases the pace of his hand. He _whines_ , the pleasure from Jeno’s hand working on his cock and the pain from the bites making it all so so so good, so fucking _hot_ , and he feels close already.

He closes his eyes and throws his head back.

Now, Jeno is fast and rough just like Jaemin is, his fingers wet and slick working on Jaemin’s hardness, and soon enough, he’s done for.

“Jeno,” he moans, opening his eyes. “I’m so— I want to—” he stutters, and he can’t think straight anymore, when all he wants is Jeno, all he _feels_ is Jeno’s closeness, Jeno’s lips on his neck and dick between his fingers and—

“Me too,” Jeno replies, voice velvety, as he leans back and looks at Jaemin dead in the eyes. Jaemin feels weak, _so_ weak. “I’m close too.”

Jaemin comes with a loud moan under Jeno’s strong gaze, digging his fingers in Jeno’s waist, and just seconds later, Jeno comes two, hugging Jaemin tightly.

By now, they are both soaking wet from the water, still breathless and clinging to each other. They stay like that for a few more moments, the sound from the water on the tiles loud enough to muffle their breathing.

“That was good,” Jeno says, a hand coming to cover his mouth as he lets out a yawn. He looks tired, his eyes glossy and half closed, and Jaemin smiles. He wants to ask if they should get out of the shower, but Jeno is quickier, taking the soap out of the metal hanger and putting it on Jaemin’s hand.

“I think I’m going to pass out,” Jeno complains, his head coming to rest on Jaemin’s shoulders. His hair is now dripping wet, and it tingles Jaemin’s nose.

“Let’s wash up first,” Jaemin replies, a hand coming to brush Jeno’s hair. It’s useless, with the flow of water making it flat and messy again.

“Don’t wanna,” Jeno replies, his arms coming around Jaemin’s hip. He feels Jeno pouting against his shoulders. “Too tired.”

Jaemin sighs.

They are off the shower ten minutes later. Jaemin has to drag Jeno through all the process, while Jeno clings to him for support, whining every time Jaemin moves him around. Jaemin doesn’t complain, even if he’s also tired. He supposes he is more used to pulling all-nighters than Jeno is.

“Hey,” Jaemin calls out, ruffling his towel on his hair. Jeno looks at him, eyes half closed. His hair is cutely wet and messy, drops of water falling from his locks. He only has a hoodie on, and Jaemin can’t help but stare at his thighs for a second. He gets reminded that Jeno is indeed, very cute and hot at the same time. He clears his throat. “You want to sleep here? You can crash on my bed or Donghyuck’s,” he offers. “Only if you want, of course!”

“Oh yeah, definitely. I don’t think I can walk back to my room now,” Jeno replies. “But...” He trails off, averting his gaze to the side and away from Jaemin.

Jeno doesn’t continue.

“But?” Jaemin insists.

Jeno looks up again, putting his right feet on top of his left one. “I’m reaaaally hungry,” he says, his lips coming together in a pout. “Like really, _really_ hungry. Can you cook something?”

Jaemin sighs, putting the towel he was holding on the sink and grabbing his tank top from the floor.

When Jaemin looks up, Jeno is still staring at him with a pout. “Please, Nana?” he asks, and wow. The nickname feels so different on Jeno’s lips.

Jaemin knows this is a lost battle, so he surrenders quickly enough. “Okay, fine,” he replies. “Just stop acting cute,” he adds with a shit eating grin.

“I’m totally not acting cute though,” Jeno retorts. Then, he smiles, brightly, prettily, eyes going into crescent moons. “Thank you for always cooking for me, you are the best.”

Jaemin feels something in his gut twitch.

“I know I am,” he replies, turning around to grab his towel again. He laughs, feeling out of breath. “And you _totally_ are acting cute.”

When he turns around, Jeno is doing a fake frown, lips cutely turned upside down.

He is fucked.

Per Jeno’s request, he ends up cooking fried rice with meat. He thinks he’s going to get tired of it pretty soon, with the way Jeno makes him cook it so often, but Jeno never asks for anything else, and he actually seems to enjoy his cooking a lot, so Jaemin indulges him.

They rewatch an episode an anime they saw together while eating, and they are both too lazy to clean up and wash the dishes after, so they end up going straight to Jaemin’s room.

Jaemin doesn’t say anything when Jeno drops down onto his bed, and moves to the corner, making space for Jaemin to lay down besides him. He doesn’t say anything when Jeno pats down the empty space, yawning, burying his face into Jaemin’s pillow.

He doesn’t say anything at all. He just sits down in bed next to Jeno, and looks at the ceiling for a few minutes, feeling Jeno slowly drifting off.

He can’t fall asleep, so he just settles to hearing Jeno’s light snores as he scrolls down his phone for what feels like an eternity.

He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but when he wakes up, it’s already dark outside, and the only light in the room comes from the screen of his phone, still playing an ASMR video that Jeno had sent him the other day. He pauses the video and checks the hour, squinting his eyes at the brightness of the screen.

He drifted off for about an hour.

He feels much better now, less tired, but just a bit groggy and light headed. He yawns into his hand, and then, he sneezes, a high and short sound, his nose tingling from the sensation. He regrets not drying his hair.

He turns on the bed, and by his side, Jeno’s still peacefully sleeping. His hair is sticking to the sides, and his mouth is slightly open. Jaemin suppresses a laugh, and his heart warms.

Jeno is cute.

He gets up, and goes to his closet. He doesn’t have an extra blanket, so he takes a coat instead. After placing it on top of Jeno, he makes his way out of the room, walking softly so he doesn’t wake Jeno up, and going straight to the kitchen, yawning again.

He needs coffee urgently.

When he enters the kitchen, Donghyuck is there too, crouching down behind the kitchen island, right hand all the way into the pantry, rummaging through it.

“Hey,” he greets with a smile, leaning against the countertop.

Donghyuck turns to look at him, but he doesn’t stop moving his hand inside the pantry.

“Wow, look at you,” Donghyuck chirps, pointing vaguely at his head with his free hand. He looks concentrated, eyebrows furrowed and tongue on the corner of his mouth. “Did you have sex with a wild animal or something?”

Jaemin snorts at first, but then, he laughs quietly.

“Did you?” he asks back, looking at Donghyuck’s exposed collarbone, bruised skin that his lose basketball shirt doesn’t manage to cover.

Donghyuck laughs too, and then, he bites his lip.

“So Jeno,” he starts, dragging the last vowel innocently.

“So, Jeno,” Jaemin echoes suspiciously, looking at Donghyuck with a raised eyebrow while coming to crouch down next to him. “What are you looking for?”

“ _Yes_ , Jeno,” Donghyuck replies, smirking now. Then, he takes his hand out of the pantry, and points at Jaemin’s neck. “Because I’m guessing he left those there, and you allowed him,” he continues. “I’m looking for something I left here but I can’t find it.”

“Why do you assume it was Jeno, though?” Jaemin asks, raising himself from the ground. He crosses his arms on his chest and lays against the countertop again.

“Duh. Because you haven’t hooked up with anyone else for like, months,” Donghyuck explains, plopping down onto the floor. “Fuck, my legs are sore now.”

“Right,” Jaemin says, and then, it clicks. The realization. He hasn’t hooked up with anyone else in _months_.

He takes a step out of the room, but before he leaves the kitchen, he turns around, and looks at Donghyuck, who’s still sitting on the floor.

“If you are searching for your snacks, I ate those weeks ago, Hyuck,” he says. Somehow, it doesn’t make him feel any better.

* * *

The next week, with finals around the corner, Jaemin, for the first time in his life, decides to try to study ahead of time. He prints materials to read, and spreads them on the living room table. He spends his Friday afternoon trying to get some work done, but he ends up binge watching the first season of Grey’s Anatomy on his phone instead.

By 1 am, he’s feeling tired and guilty. He’s also hungry as fuck, and he’s having one of his weird night time cravings. This time, it’s McDonalds fries. He decides, for his own sanity, to focus on the last two things. He goes to Donghyuck’s room, already plotting how to convince him to go with him, but as it turns out, after a day out with Mark, Donghyuck’s peacefully sleeping on top of his bed. Jaemin sighs, struggling to put a blanket over him with one hand while he takes his phone out of his pockets.

He opens the conversation with Jeno as he closes the door of Donghyuck’s room softly. The last messages were the ones back at the coffee shop, and then a cute sticker Jaemin had sent the other day, and he’s reminded that Jeno is indeed a shitty texter.

He takes a few moments to consider it.

The drive to McDonalds isn’t that long, but he doesn’t want to go alone, especially at night. But then again, Jeno might not even be awake. Or if he is, he might be busy. He probably is, considering it’s a Friday night.

He sighs as he walks to the couch and plops down on it.

Fuck it.

**Jaeminie 💘💘 01:07**

hey

you up?

( ´ー｀）

The response comes almost immediately, and it makes Jaemin smile.

**Jeno😻 01:07**

yeah

was finishing a paper

what’s up?

**Jaeminie 💘💘 01:08**

( •᷄⌓•᷅ )

i’m craving mcdonalds

wanna come?

Jaemin stares at the screen for a few seconds, his heart beating embarrassingly fast on his chest.

**Jeno😻 01:10**

yeah sure why not :]

can you come pick me up?

Jaemin sighs in relief, and types a response as he gets up.

**Jaeminie 💘💘 01:10**

yes

( •◡-)✧˖° ♡

be there in ten

Jaemin changes Jeno’s nickname to _JenJen ( ˘ ³˘)♡_ and puts his phone in his back pocket.

He picks Jeno up just in time. The ride to the drive thru is filled with conversation and laughter, and Jaemin feels light, light and happy, even when he’s tired as hell. He listens to Jeno ramble about his classes and anime and ASMR drama with a smile on his face.

They order two hamburgers —a Big Mac for Jaemin and a Quarter Pounder for Jeno— along with four large french fries and two large sodas. Jaemin pays for all of it, even when Jeno complains about it.

“It’s only fair after I dragged you out at this hour,” he comments, tapping on the steering wheel as he drives back to the parking lot. It’s dark, so he can’t see the marked lines very well, but the place is empty at this hour, so he just parks somewhere in the middle of it.

By his side, Jeno stares at him. “You didn’t drag me out,” he points out, taking a sip from his soda. “I’m here because I want to. I’ve told you that before.”

Jaemin turns to look at him. He’s wearing thick black framed glasses today that match his hair, and he looks very handsome in them.

Under the dim light of the parking lot, Jeno looks cruelly handsome.

Jaemin reaches to take a bunch of french fries out of one of the paper bags and stuff his mouth with them.

He hums in satisfaction.

“Yeah,” he finally says, savoring the saltiness of his fries. They are still hot and crunchy, just how Jaemin likes them. “I don't know. It’s just that I don’t like to push people to do stuff with me, but I always end up doing it anyways. Bad habit, I guess.” He finishes his rant with a short laugh.

Jeno has the window open all the way down, and a chill breeze enters the car. It’s refreshing and cooling. It’s also oddly sobering, and Jaemin takes a deep breath.

“You aren’t pushy at all, Jaemin,” Jeno says as he takes his hamburger out and starts to unwrap it on his lap. He sounds sincere and earnest, and that’s exactly why it shakes Jaemin.

He laughs it off, punches Jeno on the shoulder playfully. “Okay, but you gotta admit that I am pushy sometimes, maybe just a tiny bit.”

Jeno’s fingers stop moving, and he turns to looks at Jaemin.

Jaemin swallows under his gaze, his hand come to grip the seams of his own shirt.

“You are not,” Jeno replies. “ _Pushy_ , I mean,” he adds, emphasizing the word.

Another current of air enters the car and this time, Jaemin shivers.

He laughs, but it comes out more like a squeak than a proper laugh.

“Well, thank you,” he says. He _means_ it, even if he doesn’t quite believe Jeno.

After that, Jeno doesn’t say anything else. Instead, he smiles at him, and for Jaemin, that’s more than enough.

They start eating, and the bassy music coming from the speakers is the only sound in the car. Jaemin enjoys it, that he doesn’t feel the need to fill the silence with words. It’s easy like that, with Jeno.

Jaemin takes a sip from his soda and looks at how Jeno takes another french fry into his mouth, and then, he licks his lips, tongue leaving a shiny trail on them. Jaemin stares at them for a second.

God, he wants to kiss Jeno right now.

He wants to hug him, to hold his hand, to call him names—

He just wants.

 _He wants Jeno_ , he realizes.

And okay.

Okay, so, maybe, he _does_ have feelings for Jeno. _I want to be more than friends_ kind of feelings. But it’s not the end of the world. It’s not like he’s going to act on them. He knows he can live with them. He can ignore them until they go away.

Yes, he’s not going to act on them.

He takes a deep breath.

Everything is going to be alright. He can just—

He takes a deep breath again, but he chokes on _air_.

By his side, Jeno looks at him curiously. “Is something wrong?” he asks.

Jaemin smiles at him, as he tightens the grip on his cup until his wrist hurts.

“No,” he says. “Everything’s alright.”

* * *

The problem with Jaemin is that sometimes, he gets too carried away in himself, in a way that he forgets that he can not control every aspect of his life, and that not every decision is his to make.

And this time, he’s reminded of it the hard way.

He’s with Jeno, lying on his bed while watching netflix on his phone. They are half naked, lazy after yet another session of kissing and getting each other off. Jaemin is relaxed, and if it weren’t for the movie, he would probably have drifted off by now.

By his side, Jeno adjust himself in bed. Jaemin looks at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"I want—" Jeno starts, hesitating. Jaemin looks back at the phone. Upon Jeno’s request, they are watching Mulan. Not that Jaemin is complaining, because he loves the movie with a passion, even when he has rewatched it countless times. He’s glad he and Jeno share their love over family friendly movies too.

Jeno stops the video, tapping the screen two times. It freezes on the part where Mulan is about to use the cannon in the snow to cause an avalanche.

Jaemin turns to look at Jeno entirely, but this time, it’s Jeno’s eyes that are still fixed on the screen.

"I’m sorry,” he says. “I know this is stupid and maybe even selfish of me but I've thinking about it for so long, and I just— I know it won't stop. I won’t stop."

Jaemin shifts in bed, his right hand coming to support his head. Something about Jeno feels weird. _Different_. "You're rambling now,” he says, tone light, trying to lift up the mood.

"I know,” Jeno replies, biting his lip. Jaemin watches the grip on his phone tighten. “When I get nervous, I start doing that.”

Jaemin gulps. “Awww, don't get shy on me now.”

“I just—” Jeno immediately replies. “I've spent too many sleepless nights thinking about it, and I just can't live with it anymore," he continues, ignoring Jaemin's teasing. From the side, Jaemin can tell that he's got this serious and determined look in his eyes and _oh, no_. "I can’t live knowing I didn’t try. That I didn’t at least tell you,” he adds. Then, he brings himself up, sitting in the bed, and finally turns to look at Jaemin. He’s blushing, cheeks bright red, and he’s frowning, too, and _shit_ , Jaemin doesn’t know what to do. “So, Jaemin, I don’t know if this is going to get anywhere, but I need to tell you that I really—"

"Jeno," Jaemin says, _stops him_ , a hand coming to Jeno's naked shoulder. He lifts himself up, sitting on the bed too. The next few seconds feel like an eternity, with the confused look on Jeno’s eyes, and the way Jaemin can’t think of any words.

He just.

Can’t think.

“Just, please, _don’t_ ,” Jaemin finally says, and he doesn't know what expression he's making right now. He just hopes it's enough to conceal how sorry he truly is.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jeno says, eyes widening. “Oh. Alright, then."

Then, it's silent. Jaemin hasn’t felt uncomfortable with Jeno for a long time, since the first time they met, actually, but now, he feels like getting up and darting out the door. He swallows the desire to do it, and he looks at Jeno again. He has this look in his eyes, one that Jaemin has only seen once before, back at the philosophy's backyard, and this time, he's the cause of it.

He clears his throat.

“Jeno, I—”

“It’s okay, I understand," Jeno immediately interrupts him, shaking his head.

Jaemin doesn't know what to do. He's been here before, in this exact same situation. Back then, it was Yangyang, but it's even harder now, with Jeno. It's harder now, when he likes Jeno too. It's harder, when he _wants_ Jeno back.

He needs to tell him.

“You really, _really_ don’t understand, and if I could just explain—”

“It’s okay,” Jeno cuts in again. He looks sad, and _disappointed_ , and Jaemin can't take it. He looks away. “Save it. Just— Please save it."

Jaemin exhales.

“Jeno, but I—”

“Let’s stop this,” Jeno continues, and right there, Jaemin heart stops.

Jeno has this serious look on his face, and he doesn't look vulnerable anymore, he just seems—

 _Distant_.

Far, far away from Jaemin.

“ _What_?” he asks, voice high and panicked.

Jeno doesn't seem to react at all. “Let's stop this, Jaemin,” he insists, pointing at himself and Jaemin and the space between them.

And Jaemin—

He wants to say no. That they can't stop, that he doesn’t want to stop. That yeah, maybe they should stop. That he can't bear that they might end up hurting each other. That he is hurting. That he’s sorry that Jeno is hurting too. That he likes him. _So_ , _so_ _much_. That he wants to be together. That they can’t be together.

That he wants to kiss him goodnight, to hold his hand, that he feels comfortable, he feels _safe_ with him.

That he wants more and at the same time, he can't do it.

In the end, he’s a coward.

"Okay, Jeno. If that's what you want," he replies. He’s surprised at the serenity of his own voice. He feels like he's floating right now, away from from Jeno and this room, away from all of it. He feels numb.

Jeno doesn't say anything for a while. Jaemin thinks that it's unfair. That's he's staying silent, when Jaemin has so much he wants to say. That Jeno won’t let him. It's unfair, and he bites down his tongue, holding back the need to scream and to make Jeno hear all the things he wants to say.

Jeno doesn’t need to know. Maybe It’s better this way.

He bites his tongue harder, until all he can feel is the metallic taste of blood on his mouth.

"If that's what I want?" Jeno questions, finally saying something. He's frowning now, mouth open, and he looks disbelieving and intimidating. He looks angry.

" _Yeah_ ," Jaemin breathes out. He takes another deep breath before continuing, looking away from Jeno. "We always knew this was going to end anyway."

"Yeah, silly me," Jeno quickly replies, irony burning at the top of his tongue. Jaemin can feel it down his throat. It burns, and he swallows it away. "How could I forget that this was anything other than sex.”

Jaemin wants to cry.

“Jeno,” he tries again, his voice sounding desperate in his own ears. "I'm sorry, I—"

“You better go,” Jeno interjects, and this time, it sounds final.

Jeno is looking at him like he's a stranger, and Jaemin wants to disappear.

“Alright,” he says, his voice quavering. “I’ll go. Just promise me we can talk about this later."

Jeno snorts.

“I’m sorry," he says. "I can’t make promises I can’t keep. Now, please _,_ just _fucking_ go.”

Jaemin wants to cry.

He doesn't.

Instead, he gets up from the bed, puts his shirt on, and _leaves_.

* * *

Finals start, and Jaemin can’t bring himself to do anything for the first few days.

He just mopes around, mostly staying in his room, watching netflix and all the dramas and dumb romcoms and cartoons he can think of. They normally cheer him up, but this time, when the happy ending arrives, he just feels empty and tired.

He feels sad.

After the third day of finals, Donghyuck wakes him up early and nags him all morning about how his negative energy is affecting their place. He ends up taking him to the library to try to do some studying. At first, Jaemin almost refuses, but when he checks the calendar on his phone, he realizes that he has two days before his first final. He’s fucked, and he needs to study.

He knows he’s short of time, but like a fool, he spends most of the day watching youtube videos anyways, and by the afternoon, his eyes are sore and dry, and he has a headache. He gets up, and tells Donghyuck he needs a break while massaging temples.

He heads to the roof. It’s just concrete and a low metal fence, but it’s empty and it works. He walks to the verge, and sits down, legs hanging out from the metal bars. He swings his legs as he lights up a cigarette. It’s the same pack he bought back then, and it’s still almost untouched.

He inhales, feeling the mentholated smoke tingling in his mouth, and then, he breathes out. It feels like it’s getting harder to do with every passing day.

He takes another puff of the cigarette, and feels a few steps behind him. He doesn’t have to look up to know who they belong to.

“I think I haven’t seen you like this since you almost fucked up and tried STEM back in first year," Donghyuck says, sighing. “It’s making me sad too, you know?”

Behind all the tall buildings, Jaemin can see the skyline. The sun is already setting, and the orange colored landscape looks photography worthy.

He takes the cigarette to his lips again.

“Sorry," he says.

“Don’t _sorry_ me,” Donghyuck replies, crouching down to sit besides him. “You flirted your way into his pants and now you can’t even text him. What did even happen between you two, Nana? Why don’t you just talk to Jeno?”

At the mention of that name, he flinches. He hasn’t heard it out loud for over a week now.

“I can’t. He doesn’t want to talk,” Jaemin confesses. “It’s his decision, and I should respect it. I’m trying to, at least.”

Donghyuck seems to consider it for a second. “Maybe,” he says after a moment. “But you two deserve closure,” he continues, turning to look at him. “You deserve that too, Jaemin.”

Jaemin smiles bitterly, his gaze still fixed on the skyline in front of him. He can feel Donghyuck’s eyes on him. “Closure of what, exactly? We weren’t _anything_ to begin with,” he blurts out. “You know what the last thing I said to him was? That it was fine if he wanted to stop doing whatever we were doing, because we knew it was going to end anyway.”

By his side, Donghyuck snorts. Somehow, it doesn’t sound teasing like it usually does. “Real smart of you,” he says. “But you should understand that this is not just about you two being in a relationship, dummy,” he chastises softly.

Jaemin closes his eyes. “Is it not, though?” he questions.

“What do you mean?”

“Jeno wanted—” Jaemin pauses. “Well, it doesn’t matter now,” he continues. It’s over. It’s _really_ over. He opens his eyes at the feeling of his heart tightening. “Sorry, I don’t want to talk about it, Hyuck.” It’s too much. “Not now, at least,” he finishes, turning to look at him.

Donghyuck is frowning, but his expression changes to a faint smile. He sighs.

“Alright,” he finally replies. He pats his lap with his right hand. “Come here.”

Jaemin puts out the cigarette on the concrete floor, and lays his head on Donghyuck’s thighs. It’s warm and comfy, and Jaemin feels just a bit better, being close to him.

They stay silent for a few moments. Donghyuck plays with the strands of Jaemin’s long hair, humming a song that feels familiar. Jaemin closes his eyes again.

“I miss him,” he says, almost whispering.

He misses Jeno so much.

He misses his laugh, his ramblings, and his random videos at 1 in the morning. His cat pictures. His adorable cat mug. His never matching socks. His tank tops. His kisses and his laugh.

He misses his smile so much.

“I bet he misses you too,” Donghyuck replies.

Jaemin doesn’t reply. Somehow, he can’t bring himself to believe it.

When he goes to bed that night, he’s beyond tired, but he can’t fall asleep. It’s been happening to him a lot lately.

The worst part of all, is that he can’t bring himself to cry.

That night, once again, he doesn’t cry.

Around his third final, things actually start to get a bit better. He can sleep at night. He stops smoking, and throws the last couple of cigarettes to the trash.

Renjun comes to the apartment to study with him and Donghyuck, and it’s nice. He’s missed it. The never ending bantering between the three of them, the teasing, the laughs. The whole afternoon, Renjun doesn’t ask about Jeno, and Jaemin is grateful. He knows Renjun is having trouble with Yukhei too, and he doesn’t ask about it as well.

It’s a silent truce.

He sees Jeno again by accident. He’s passing the pre-med building on a hurry —the same path he has avoided taking for a while now, but today, he’s late for a class he can’t afford to miss.

He catches sight of him, talking to a girl on the tables just outside the cafeteria. He has blonde hair now, short at the sides, and he’s handsome as ever. Jeno laughs at something the girl says.

He looks breathtaking.

Jaemin bites his lips, hard, speeding up, and he has to resist the temptation of going back. He doesn’t notice his lip is bleeding until a guy from his class points it out.

That night, he can’t sleep again. He has too many things in his mind.

He has a final the next day. It’s his Juvenile Justice System class, and he can’t fail. He can’t afford to fail any of his criminal law related classes, and he knows that too damn well. And yet, he hasn’t studied. Like, at _all_.

And then, there is Jeno.

_Jeno._

Jaemin feels like crying all over again.

Seeing him after so many days affected him deeper than he thought it would. He really thought he was getting over him. _What a fucking joke,_ he thinks now. He froze the moment he saw him, and then, he ran away, like he always does when things get a little _too_ complicated for him.

He can’t sleep.

He gets up from his bed, and makes his way to the kitchen. He serves himself a glass of water, and sits on the floor, taking his phone from the pocket of his shorts to check the time. It’s 2 am. He leaves his phone on the floor, raising the glass to his lips.

By his side, his phone starts ringing. It's Renjun. _I'll make a man out of you_ sounds loud in the empty kitchen, but this time, the song doesn’t make him smile.

He thinks back to Jeno, singing the exact same lyrics in his room loudly, and _damn_.

_He is so in love with Jeno._

Right there, he feels tears rolling down his cheeks, wetting his eyelashes and his shirt and making a mess.

The lights turn on and he’s blinded for a few seconds.

“Nana?” Donghyuck asks, voice raspy. His eyes are still half closed, and he looks extremely sleepy and confused at the same time. “What are you—”

Jaemin panics. He has never cried before in front of Donghyuck, and now, he just can’t stop.

“I’m going to fail an important exam because I’m a lazy bitch, and I’ve been sleeping and eating like shit, and now I’m going to get fat, because I haven’t worked out in weeks,” Jaemin blurts out. “Also, I think I’m in love Jeno.”

Donghyuck blinks.

“That’s a lot, Nana. Let’s go slower this time, alright?” he whispers, plopping down on the floor next to him. “A hug first?”

Jaemin nods, tears clouding his vision.

“It’s going to be okay, Jaemin,” Donghyuck reassures as he hugs him. “I’m here for you.”

Jaemin holds onto him, and doesn’t let go. Donghyuck let’s him be. He doesn’t ask anything, and Jaemin is glad. He doesn’t say anything else. He feels so _drained_ , so tired, so sad. Donghyuck is patient with him, and in that, Jaemin finds comfort.

When the clock turns to 2:30 am, Jaemin finally breathes.

And then, he talks.

* * *

That Friday, Donghyuck takes him out to a party after he’s done with one of his finals. He drags Renjun too, and names it the “ _friends-over-bitches”_ reunion. Renjun thinks it’s too soon to joke about it, but Jaemin doesn’t dwell too much on it. Maybe it’s a good idea. To go out, to distract themselves. He knows _he_ needs it, at least, so when Donghyuck proposes it, he accepts without any second thought. Partying was always a great option for him to have fun and relieve stress, and right now, it seems like something that will deflect all the sadness that he’s feeling lately.

That Friday, for the first time in days, he dresses up. Just tight fitting jeans and a button up, but it feels good to be out of his pajamas for more than a few hours.

Renjun and Mark meet them on their apartment, since Donghyuck offered to drive tonight. They use Jaemin’s car to get to the party, even when it isn’t that far. The party is big, just like Jaemin had expected. He doesn’t even know who’s hosting tonight, but from what Donghyuck had told him, it’s a popular frat guy that Donghyuck is friends of, and that Jaemin apparently has met, but can’t remember doing so.

He doesn’t care.

It looks great, with lots of people dancing and drinking and laughing and having a good time. The place is big enough, lights faded out, and it has a table full of drinks. The first thing Jaemin does when he arrives is grab one —nothing strong, just beer— and downs it in one go.

“Go hard or go home!” Donghyuck exclaims by his side, patting his back, with a big smile.

Jaemin breathes heavily, and after a second, he clears his throat. “Gotta follow your own advice, Hyuck.”

“You are on!” Donghyuck replies, reaching for a cup and filling it with vodka and juice.

“Cheers!” Jaemin says, clashing his freshly opened beer can with Donghyuck’s cup, and taking a sip right after.

Donghyuck takes a long sip of his drink and hums.

Renjun looks at them intently. Then, he smiles.

"Fuck it," he says, shrugging as he takes a can of beer from the table.

Donghyuck and Jaemin cheer for him loudly as he also downs it on one go.

“Please, I don’t want to take care of your sorry asses later,” Mark chastises, but he’s laughing with them.

“Live a little, honey,” Donghyuck teases.

"Is it too early to go dancing?" Jaemin asks, taking a sip from his beer. He’s already starting to feel the effects of the first one on his body, with the way his arms are tingling and his smile is just a little wider. He feels better. He wants to dance, and the music is perfectly loud and shitty for that.

"Hell no," Donghyuck answers, always eager. "It's never too early for dancing."

And with that, he takes Jaemin and Renjun by the arm, one on one side each, and drags them to the improvised dancing floor. Mark follows them, and the four of them accommodate where the crowd ends.

They dance, just them, and Jaemin feels good. He focuses on the feeling of his own hips going at the rhythm of the music, on the bitter taste of the beer on his lips, on the smile all his friends have on their faces.

He smiles too, happy.

That is—

Until he sees him.

Right there, he freezes.

Because it's Jeno, on a similar outfit of the night they had met, with a turtleneck and black ripped jeans, dancing with Yukhei and two other girls. The aren't dancing on couples, but Jaemin can see well enough who came with who by the way their gazes are focused on each other.

Jeno looks hot in that outfit. He looks handsome tonight, with his newly dyed hair styled to the side.

He looks beautiful, and Jaemin's heart constricts on his chest.

He swallows.

"I'll be back in a minute," Jaemin says to Donghyuck's ear. He doesn’t wait for a reply. He makes his way out of the crowd quickly, pushing people, but it doesn't seem fast enough. Jaemin's sweating. The air feels hot around him, the music blasting, and it’s not pleasant anymore. It’s suffocating, he feels his throat tighten and his mouth running dry.

He goes to the bathroom, and washes his face. The music is now muffled, with the door closed, and the bass reverberates on the walls. He takes a deep breath, as he looks at his phone and checks the time. It's only a quarter past midnight. He should stay a bit more. He promised he would try to have fun. Donghyuck will be disappointed if he leaves right now.

He splashes water on his face again, and gets out of the bathroom. He goes straight to the alcohol table, and takes something stronger than beer. He doesn't know if it's vodka or tequila, but right now, it doesn't matter. He takes a sip of it. It burns, but it isn't strong enough to make him forget the pain on his chest.

He looks at the crowd again. From this angle, he can't see Jeno or Yukhei, but he can see his group of friends. Chenle and Jisung had joined them at some point, like they said they would over text, and the five of them are dancing and laughing.

Jaemin laughs too, a bitter sound that gets lost among the boisterous music. He turns around, facing the table, his hands coming to grip the edge of it.

He closes his eyes.

"Sucks big time, right?" Someone asks by his side, voice raised over the background noise.

It’s Renjun.

Jaemin nods and sighs. He’s tired of _not_ speaking about it.

“I wish I could… Just talk to him, y’know? Make things better, I guess,” he confesses, turning around to face him. Renjun looks like he understands. He probably does, at some level.

“You know you can do that, right?” Renjun asks back, his expression neutral. “Talk to him.”

“Not if Jeno doesn’t want to talk to me,” Jaemin replies, coming closer to Renjun’s ear so he doesn’t have to scream over the music. “What am I going to? Trap him in a room with me to make him listen?”

“If that’s what it takes,” Renjun immediately says, smiling. Jaemin snorts, smiling softly too. “No, but seriously,” he continues. “If Yukhei approached me to talk, I wouldn’t say no to him. I couldn’t. Even if I’m mad or whatever. I know for a fact that Jeno feels the same way with you.”

“You really think that?” Jaemin asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Give him some credit. And give _me_ some credit,” Renjun replies with a small smile. “I’ve known him for longer than you.”

The way his smile curves at the corners…

Something’s up.

Jaemin looks at Renjun dead in the eyes. “Did you talk to him or something?” he asks, curious. He tries to sound nonchalant, but Renjun probably doesn’t buy it, by the way he takes his time to answer.

“Would you be mad if I said yes?”

Jaemin laughs faintly. So it is a _yes_.

“No,” he replies. And he’s being honest. “Of course not. I know you are friends. I know you were friends with him before me. I just ask you that you— Well, you don’t know the whole story. You don’t know my part, at least,” he finishes, taking his cup from the table. He needs a drink. _Several_ , at this point.

“I would never judge you without knowing what happened from you, Jaemin,” Renjun says, turning to take a beer from the table. “I would never judge you, period,” he sentences, looking at him. “And Jeno didn’t say much either, anyways. I didn’t want to pressure you both into it. I know…. I know it can be hard.”

“It is,” Jaemin agrees. “I just,” he hesitates. “I don’t know how to approach him."

"Depressing, right? But there is no right way to do it. You just," Renjun clicks his tongue. "do it."

"What are you? My personal life coach?” Jaemin teases, laughing, coming to hug Renjun from the side with one arm.

Renjun snorts, but he doesn’t try to escape from Jaemin’s hold like he usually does. "Oh, shut up. You needed it.”

“I did,” Jaemin says honestly. Renjun was right. Tonight, more than ever, he needed to hear it. “Thanks, Injunnie,” he adds, coming dangerously close to Renjun’s face. “But you know what I need now?"

"What?" Renjun asks, eyes wide open. He licks his lips, and Jaemin stares at them for a second too long. Bad habit.

“Dancing!” Jaemin exclaims, pushing Renjun forward to the dance floor and making him spill some beer on the floor in the process.

“You never change!” Renjun chuckles.

“I never did,” Jaemin agrees. “But I might have to.”

“Good,” Renjun says, accommodating himself next to the crowd with a light smile. Jaemin follows him, stepping in front of him. Like that, with more than a few drinks on their bodies, they start dancing.

Jaemin came here to have fun, and that’s what he’s going to do.

He laughs, taking another sip from his drink.

It all goes to hell just a few songs later.

It starts when Donghyuck finally finds them and asks why they disappeared. Jaemin, already half drunk, makes up some lame quick excuse, but after Renjun whispers something in Donghyuck’s ear, he doesn’t question them further. Jaemin doesn’t manage to hear what Renjun had said, but he’s sure it involved something about taking a break and his own name. He laughs at the sound of it. _Jaemin_.

That’s when he feels himself tripping into the air and falling straight to the floor, still laughing. He stays on the floor, laughing at himself and his clumsy feet, while his friends are hovering over him, panicking.

“Shit, are you okay?” Renjun asks, kneeling down.

“God, Jaemin, how much did you drink?” Donghyuck questions him, frowning.

“Uh?”Jaemin responds. How many cups did he have? He doesn’t think they were that many. “I don’t— I can’t remember. Like five?”

“God,” Donghyuck exhales, shaking his head.

“Hey! Uh— Are you okay, Jaemin?” A voice behind Donghyuck says, and the three of them snap their heads around at the same time to face the voice. It’s Yukhei. He takes a step closer to them. “Here, I can help you—”

“Yukhei!”

They all freeze. Jaemin turns to look at Renjun, who’s glaring at Yukhei, eyebrows furrowed, and eyes narrowed. He looks like he could kill. He probably could, if he wanted. Jaemin giggles. He wouldn’t want to be Yukhei right now.

“What are you doing here?” Renjun asks, spitting venom with each syllable that escapes his lips. “We can handle Jaemin drunk just fine.”

“I’m not drunk!” he chimes in.

“Jaemin, shut up,” Donghyuck dryly asks, from where he is standing.

Jaemin pouts, and crosses his arms on his chests to show his discontent. “Fine.”

In front of him, Yukhei looks at Renjun. He sighs, and show the palm of his hands in signal of surrender. “I was passing by and I saw Jaemin. I just wanted to help, okay?”

“I’m fine!” Jaemin provides.

Donghyuck places a hand on his right shoulder. “Jaemin, now it’s not—”

“You wanted to _help_?” Renjun ironically says, getting up from where he was crouching on the floor to get closer to Yukhei. “You know what? Fuck you, Yukhei. This is the first time I see you after ten days, and you come here to help him, like I’m not right fucking here? All this time, and you couldn’t even text?!”

By his side, Donghyuck gasps. “Renjun, you are drunk, calm down.”

Jaemin opens his mouth, surprised. He’s never seen Renjun this mad before.

But Yukhei doesn’t seem fazed. Instead, he looks serious and angry too. “I texted you, Renjun. Thrice.”

Renjun flinches. “Whatever. You didn’t call.”

“You know what? Fine,” Yukhei says. “Make me feel bad about this. Make me the villain in front of your friends, when I have always been nothing but supportive and understanding to you—”

Renjun backs down a few centimeters. “I didn’t mean to make you the villain or whatever—”

“No, now you listen,” Yukhei continues. “I’m tired of chasing you, Renjun. _You_ knocked me out of your life like it was nothing. I tried reaching out, and I’m so sorry if it wasn’t enough for you that I did over text. Sorry if _I’m_ not enough for you.”

Renjun expression falters, and he extends his hand out to Yukhei.

“It was never about that, I—”

“Not now,” Yukhei interrupts, shaking Renjun’s hand. “I’m tired, and I’m going home. Goodnight, and have a nice night. Sorry, Jaemin,” he acknowledges with a movement of his head, and disappears into the crowd of people.

For a few seconds, even with the background music, it’s silent between the three of them.

Then, Donghyuck starts screaming.

“I can’t believe you did that, Renjun!” Donghyuck yells. “I’m disappointed in you! You wanted to make a fool out of yourself? Well, congrats, you just put a fucking show out there,” he continues, a deep scowl on his face. “Renjun,” he calls, turning to look at him. “Yukhei is a good person. You can choose to remain as friends if that’s what you want, but if you actually want a relationship with him, you are going to have to start trusting him.”

Renjun seems shaken, eyes going wide. “But I—”

“No, no buts! I’ve heard all your rants, and now it’s your turn to listen. So listen: you can’t just expect Yukhei to know what you are thinking all the time!”

“I don’t expect him to know!” Renjun exclaims back. “But flirting goes above his head, and he lets everyone get so close to him, and I just can’t stand it.”

“Well, tell that to him then!” Donghyuck yells. “Get your shit together, for God’s sake. I’m two seconds away from killing you both,” he continues, rubbing on his temples.

Jaemin swallows. “But I didn’t do anything!”

“You, Jaemin,” Donghyuck points at him, and Jaemin freezes. “I can’t believe that instead of apologizing like a normal human being, you are just avoiding the problem. Your mother raised you better than this! If you want Jeno to forgive you, you just had to say sorry first!”

“I know, but—”

“Like hell you know!”

“I fucking know, okay!” he yells back, tired and drained and _angry_. At himself, at Jeno, at _everything_.

“Then do something about it!” Donghyuck exclaims, raising his arms to the sky.

“Fine!” Jaemin retorts, pushing himself up, his legs trembling dangerously. Donghyuck and Renjun rush to hold him by his arms. Jaemin feels the world spin around for a second and he almost falls. “Woah!”

Donghyuck hisses. “Not now, for God’s sake, you moron! Sit down! You are drunk!”

“But you just said—”

“I know what I said! Just! Fuck! Wait until you sober up,” Donghyuck orders, putting Jaemin’s right arm over his shoulder. “Let’s just get Mark and get out of here.”

“Good idea,” Renjun agrees, holding his other arm. “I’m fucking dead.”

Donghyuck shakes his head. He’s smiling at them. “I swear to god, I don’t know who’s dumber than the other. You both are dumb. Dumb and dumber. Dumb bitc—”

Jaemin slaps him away. He almost falls off again, and Renjun and Donghyuck hold him up again.

“Okay! Dumb! I get it!” he yells in their ears.

He needs to fix it. He needs to talk to Jeno.

But first, he needs a freaking bed.

* * *

Two days later, Jaemin stares at the cat’s rug under his feet for a few moments. It’s silent, except for the sound of his own breathing. He breathes in and out, and waits for himself to calm down. When he finally does, he raises his hand, only to drop it to his side back again.

He should knock.

He should, but he can’t, can he? What is he going to say to Jeno anyway? How is he planning to make him listen if he doesn’t want to? The last time they talked still burns in his mind. _How could I forget that this was anything other than sex,_ Jeno had said sarcastically, and it was his fault. It was Jaemin’s fault. He should have listened to what Jeno had to say. He should have been more honest. He should have tried harder to talk to him.

He turns around.

He should knock. He should try to fix this once and for all, he should reach out to Jeno. He should explain himself, he _needs_ to explain himself, even if he didn’t before.

He turns around again, and knocks.

He swallows.

The next seconds feel never-ending to him. And when the door _finally_ opens, and Yukhei is behind, without a shirt, and looking half asleep, Jaemin doesn’t know if he’s disappointed or relieved, or both at the same time.

“Hey Yukhei,” he greets, his eyes unconsciously darting behind Yukhei’s figure and into the room.

“Hey Jaemin,” Yukhei says, and Jaemin looks at him. He’s smiling brightly, even when Jaemin shouldn’t be bothering him at this time in the night. Jaemin likes him more than ever. “What’s up?”

“Actually,” Jaemin hesitates. There is no way around it, isn’t it? He needs to go for it. “Sorry, but is Jeno here?”

Yukhei seems taken aback for a second. Then, he smiles again. “Sorry Jaemin,” he replies. “He isn’t here.”

His heart falls.

“I see,” Jaemin takes a step back. He makes his best attempt at a smile. “Well, thanks anyways! I gotta go now.”

“Wait, do you want me to tell him you passed by?” Yukhei asks, stepping outside his apartment.

“No!” Jaemin exclaims, a bit too soon. He shakes his hand, apologetic. “I mean— No, thanks. I’ll tell him myself later. Thank you, Yukhei. And sorry,” he says, the memories of himself drunk and yelling at the party coming back to his mind and making him embarrassed all over again. “For the other day.”

“Don’t worry. It wasn’t your fault,” Yukhei reassures.

“It was,” Jaemin shakes his head. “But alright. Take care, Yukhei!”

“You too!” Yukhei says back with a smile, and closes the door.

Jaemin watches him, still freezed on the same spot.

He feels like a fool.

Of course maybe Jeno wouldn’t want to see him. Was he inside the room? Had he instructed Yukhei to say that he wasn’t there? Or was he somewhere else? Maybe he should have texted before coming. But he didn’t want Jeno to say no before seeing him, and now—

He sighs.

He doesn’t want to think right now.

He turns around on his heels, and walks straight to the stairs. Maybe walking can clear off his mind a bit. The stairs are concrete, with black metal bars where they face the street, bright cold lights illuminating the hallway. It isn’t a specially pretty view, but the cold air feels amazing.

He walks down slowly, taking his time to step on each stair, his eyes focused on his own yellow converse, bizarrely colorful against the gray surface. That’s when he bumps into something, _someone_. He looks up, ready to apologize for almost falling into a stranger, and that’s when he realizes.

It’s Jeno.

He panics.

“Oh my god, Jeno, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there!” he exclaims, putting his palms up and shaking them as Jeno turns around to look at him with a serious expression on his face. Jaemin deflates, opening his mouth, and he can’t form words anymore. “Uh, I mean, I...”

“Hey,” Jeno says, after Jaemin is silent. “ _Fancy_ meeting you here,” he adds with a soft smile.

And Jaemin could cry right there. He could cry and hug Jeno and tell him that he’s sorry, that he misses him and needs him.

He doesn’t. Instead, he takes a step to the side.

“May I?” Jaemin asks, extending his hands to point at the space besides Jeno.

Jeno only nods, and Jaemin sits down, legs extended on the stairs below them.

“Can we talk?” Jaemin asks, his hand coming to the concrete step he’s sitting on as he arches his back slightly and looks to the exterior through the opened space. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Jeno says no.

“Yeah,” Jeno replies, as Jaemin looks at the bright moon, hiding behind all the trees leaves. “I was waiting for you.”

Jaemin looks at him out of the corner of the eyes. “Wait, how did you—” he pauses. He _knows_ how. “Renjun, right?”

Jeno nods. “He told me, but I wanted to talk to you before this anyways. I was waiting here because I knew you’d come down the stairs. You always do.”

“I do,” Jaemin stifles a chuckle. He doesn’t know how to feel about what Jeno had said. They stay silent for a moment, and Jaemin tenses. He should say something. He can’t back down now.

“Well, I—”

“I’m sorry,” Jeno interrupts, suddenly, voice firm and decisive, and Jaemin _has_ to turn to look at him. “Sorry for shutting you down the last time we talked. Even though you said multiple times that you wanted to explain yourself, I was prideful and...” he trails off, his lips curling downwards. Jaemin can’t stand that expression on his face. He wants to reach out. “I was hurt. And I didn’t let you explain yourself. And I’m sorry for that.”

At that, Jaemin’s heart breaks in pieces. “Jeno, I—”

Jeno shakes his head. “Let me finish, and then you can go. I’ve given this a lot of thought and I want to get it out of my chest.”

Jaemin swallows, but the knot in his throat doesn’t go away. “Okay,” he agrees. “Go on.”

“Thanks,” Jeno sighs. “I’m also sorry for not reaching out,” Jeno continues. “I was afraid. Probably because you didn’t, but to be clear, I’m _not_ putting the blame on you. I didn’t approach you either. And this past two weeks, I let myself believe that it was fine to leave it like that, because you didn’t care, when, in fact, it wasn’t your fault that you didn’t—” Jeno stops, eyes glossy. He clears his throat.

“Want me back, I guess,” Jeno finally says, and Jaemin represses the urge to scream, to let him know that no, he’s wrong. So, so _wrong_. “I’m sorry I was shitty to you. I don’t know what we were doing, back then, but I _do_ know we were friends, and I was unfairly harsh with you,” he says, sighing. “Alright, that’s it. Your turn,” he finishes, gesturing at Jaemin to talk.

At that, Jaemin feels suddenly paralyzed. He takes a deep breath. He’s thought about this moment before, but now, all the things he wants to say are clouding his mind.

He takes another deep breath.

“That was hard to hear, Jeno,” Jaemin starts, because he has to start somewhere, even if it’s from the last part. “I’m not going to lie. I felt like shit, and I was hurt too,” Jaemin confesses. “And I’m hurt now, because you thought I didn’t care, when in fact, I’m…” he trails off. He can’t say it just yet. “I’m just sorry. For not reaching out. I really thought you didn’t want to talk to me.”

“I thought so too,” Jeno agrees. Then, he smiles softly again, encouraging. “But here we are.”

“Here we are,” Jaemin echoes, replicating his smile. “Jeno, I’m sorry that I didn’t let you say what you wanted to say, that day. That I reacted that way. I was scared.”

“Why?” Jeno asks.

“The truth is that back in first year..." Jaemin trails off. His minds travels back to Yangyang and how everything went down with him. Jaemin had been a fool. He knew Yangyang had liked him, but Jaemin didn't cut it off like he should have. He kept going, until it blew in his face. He knew, deep down, that Yangyang was more hurt than he initially lead on, and that they were not _totally cool_ after Jaemin had rejected him. He was a fool, and he didn't want to see those things because he was trying to protect himself. He shakes his head. "Back in first year, I was fooling around with a friend,” Jaemin says, and looks at Jeno, searching for any reaction.

Jeno doesn’t seem fazed at all. “Alright,” he says. “And what happened?”

“He confessed, and I rejected him,” Jaemin replies. “I didn’t like him that way, and, to be honest, I wasn’t ready for a relationship either. But I hurt him, a _lot_ ,” he emphasizes. “He was my friend before it all started, and I ended up hurting him, and I didn’t want to admit that to myself. I was a coward.”

Jeno huffs. “Well, we are all cowards, sometimes.”

“I know,” Jaemin replies. “But I’ve been the biggest one, lately. I was scared with you, too. I didn’t want to reject you. I thought it was the only way, because I thought I wasn’t ready for a relationship, and I—” Jaemin stops himself. But it’s now or never, and he can’t hesitate anymore.

“I was lying to myself at that time too,” Jaemin continues. And _here it goes_. “Because the truth is, I love you, Lee Jeno. And I just can’t help it,” Jaemin lets out, eyes glossy and almost choking on his words. “Jeno, you are the most beautiful human I had the chance to meet on this earth,” Jaemin says, his hands shaking, and his heart is racing on his chest. “You are kind, you are warm, you are selfless, you take care of me, you cared about me so much, even in the moments I didn’t deserve it," he continues, taking a sharp breath, "—and your smile, don’t get me even started with your smile,” he says. And even in this situation, Jaemin finds it in himself to smile weakly. “Your smile brings me happiness. You bring me happiness. I love you, Jeno. I love you for everything that you are and I’m sorry I screwed up, but if you could—”

Jeno lets out a sob, and Jaemin stops talking altogether, alarmed.

“Jaemin, you stupid moron, you fucking idiot, I thought—”

Jaemin panics, launching forward to put both of his hands on Jeno’s side. “Shit, don’t cry, I’m sorry if I made you sad or—”

“I’m not crying because I’m sad!” Jeno exclaims, voice quavering. “I’m crying because I’m mad as fuck, Jaemin!”

“Wait, what?” Jaemin asks, confused.

“All this time,” Jeno says, as he tried to calm himself down, taking short breaths. “I thought...”

Jaemin heart swells. He gets what Jeno is trying to say. He feels it too. “Jeno,” he says, cleaning Jeno’s cheek with his right thumb. “It’s going to be alright.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jeno breathes. He’s close, so close. “I know it will be.”

Jaemin smiles. Jeno looks cute, even with his puffy red eyes, and face stained with tears. “Can I kiss you now?”

“Even with snot on my face?” Jeno asks, eyes wide open.

Jaemin snorts.

“ _Yes_ , even with snot on your face.”

Jeno nods, and Jaemin closes the distance between them with a smile as bright as the moon in the sky.

* * *

They decide to study together for their Medical Liability final together, but it doesn’t go as well as expected. Donghyuck and Renjun crash their study date, and make fun of them (read as: make fun of _Jaemin_ ), and the four of them end up chatting and teasing each other more than doing anything productive.

Jaemin doesn’t think he minds, not when he gets to spend time with his favorite people and procrastinate on studying for his final, and definitely not when he gets to hold Jeno’s hand underneath the table, interlacing Jeno’s fingers with his.

“I’m glad you two worked it out,” Donghyuck points out, with a mushy smile that makes Renjun, sitting besides him, cringe. “And that everything is okay now.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jeno replies. Then, he turns to look at Renjun. “I’m glad you are fine with Xuxi too, Injunnie.”

Renjun nods, smiling. "I had to apologize for like a week, though. How did Jaemin convince you to forgive him after like half an hour?"

"What can I say?" Jaemin teases, smiling wide. "I have a way with words."

"Yeah, I was a goner when he said he'll kiss me even if I had snot on my face," Jeno says, eyes shining as Jaemin fakes an offended gasp. " _So_ _romantic_."

"Alright, no fried rice for you later, Jen," Jaemin threatens.

"What? That's not fair!" Jeno whines, pouting cutely.

“You’re so cute, I hate you,” Donghyuck says, and Jaemin and Jeno laugh, only to get scolded by the librarian. After that, they calm down.

“It’s been a harsh couple of weeks, right?” Donghyuck comments after a while, and they all have to agree.

But it’s fine, Jaemin thinks, as he holds Jeno’s hand close on his lap, and turns to look at him. Jeno gives him one of his pretty, beautiful smiles, eyes going into crescent moon, and Jaemin has to contain himself from kissing him senseless right there.

Jaemin was right all along.

Everything is going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ [twt](https://twitter.com/starlight_jaem)


End file.
